Reality Love
by jamiesgirl AKA Punkpoet69
Summary: Gabriella is there against her will, Troy is there because his Grandmother wants him to find a wife. In the crazy world of Reality TV can these two bond even with 19 other women and a camera in the room. I do not own High School Musical. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The shattered bits of glass flew into pieces as Gabriella swung the guitar into the television. "Asshole." She grunted slamming the guitar into the floor. Strands of hair came loose from her pony tail as her body vibrated with the impact.

"Sweetie I think that's enough." Sharpay said holding out her hand to usher Gabriella out of the room. They came as soon as she called about David. Little did they know she was delirious and making her new career in deconstructing his apartment.

"That two-timing, arrogant son of a bitch." She yelled pushing his entrainment center to the floor. Everything came down with a crash as his game system fell to the floor and split into two pieces. CD disc and DVDs crashed to the floor as well flying everywhere as she reached for the bat.

"Oh that expensive!" Taylor said covering her mouth with her hands. Sharpay and Taylor both made their way over the wreckage and tried to get a hold on the still furious Gabriella. She was on her way to the cabinet of trophies and awards.

"Come on that's enough you're done it's done." Sharpay cooed as Taylor pried the bat from her hands.

"Let's go." Taylor said wrapping her arms around Gabriella's waist as she struggled to knock over the cabinet.

"After everything I've done for him." Gabriella yelled fighting to get away.

"Gabi." Sharpay said reaching for her bags already packed at the door. "It's okay he'll pay its karma."

"Fuck karma!" she screamed getting out of Taylor's grasp.

"Sharpay! Grab her!" Taylor said and Sharpay got a hold of her eventually both girls were able to get her out of the apartment and downstairs were Gabriella settled by the car.

Sharpay had gone back upstairs for her things and Taylor was standing in front of her with both hands on her sides. "We're going to take you home." She said quietly. Gabriella nodded and just stared off blankly to the side as she examined the ground. "David is just an idiot." Bringing Gabriella closer she hugged her as Gabriella thought about her world and how it was swiftly fleeting from her grasp and control was no longer a concept.

"I helped him start off his business." She said looking back at Taylor. "I've been with him since the beginning." She added

"I know but it wasn't meant to be guys like David only think about themselves." She said rubbing her shoulders as she smiled weakly.

"But we were suppose to get married and have a house." She said rubbing her noise with her sleeve we've been together for five years. Don't I mean anything to him?" she said slouching her body on the car behind them.

"I'm so sorry Gabi really I understand." She said bringing her closer.

"My dad was right about him." Gabriella said as a sob escaped her mouth. "God I have nothing now." She said and that was the last auditable words she spoke.

**6 years later.**

Holding up the spread sheets she chewed on her pen cap. Looking at the books and then at the Tax forms quietly studying the numbers. It was nearing ten in the morning and Gabriella sat on the tan bed sheets still in her pajama's her white tang top still wrinkled from sleep her hair up in a messy bun and her black framed glasses hiding her face.

"Gabriella?" her mother's voice sounded by the door. Causing Gabriella to look up from the papers and over to the door where her mother was walking in "Good Morning" she muttered before looking back down at the papers.

"Gabi, your sisters are here and everyone is down stairs are you going to join us?" her mother said peering into the room with a warm smile.

"Yeah just give me a moment I think I figured out what the missing link is." She said writing a number down.

"Okay." Her mother said with a sigh glancing at her middle child as she was engulfed with her work. Closing the door she made her way down stairs and into the living room where the Girls were talking.

"She is going to hate us." Amanda said pointing at her older sister as she shrugged. Amanda Montez placed a hand on her swollen belly and leaned back in her chair. She knew her sister was going to spit fire at the idea of being on a television show. "I'm not taking any part of this."

"What? dad thinks it's a good idea." Christina said sitting down in a chair by her husband. Her hand Teddy had been married for eight years and they had two children who were playing in the next room.

"No I think it's about time she find a husband and move out of my house." Daniel said letting the papers fall from his hand and lay on the table. "It not right for a woman her age to be single and still living at home with no children."

"But is this really the solution." Taylor said picking up the papers and reading the acceptance letter.

"She'll be on national Television." Christina said looking at Sharpay and Taylor. "Besides this guy is dreamy." She said holding up a photograph and smiling,

"I don't know it's like answering a personal ad for her." Sharpay said picking up the picture "He is good looking." She said smiling as she glazed into his blue eyes. "Their children would be so cute."

"Hello there's going to be like 19 other girls what if he doesn't pick her." Amanda said looking at Sharpay and yanking the photo from her hand.

"Not pick my daughter? Impossible!" Daniel said taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Well how do we know that he's her type of that she is his?" Taylor said coming around to Amanda to look at the picture.

Maria Montez picked up a photo of Gabriella and smiled. It was a photo she had cut out of a family portrait and had blown up. She was the one that suggested the idea to Christina and they had submitted her in as a possible contestant. Gabriella was a sweet lonely and heartbroken woman. She still remembered the year after Gabriella and David had that nasty break up. Gabriella didn't come out of her room for days and the sparkle in her eyes were gone. She'd stop playing her music and sold her Guitar. She'd gotten a job as a tax auditor. Maria could no longer sit back and watch her daughter grow old and alone without any passion in her soul. She needed a chance at romance. A push in the right direction and hopefully this was just thing.

"In his letter he said he likes a woman with sensitivity, smarts, some who is strong and caring, some pure of heart with a great laugh and loves to be herself. He wants someone not afraid to independent and someone adventurous." Christina said reaching for another sheet. "Plus he likes short petite woman with a sparkly attitude" she said looking at Taylor.

"He is cute." Amanda said tucking a hand behind her neck and placing the picture on the table. "If he's a jerk at least she'll get air time and other guys might start calling?" she said.

"What will she wear?" Sharpay said think for a moment.

"We can take her on a shopping spree." Christina said looking over at her mother. "I think this counts as an emergency?"

"I could take her I know this great place with nice dresses." Sharpay offered.

"How do we get her to go?" Amanda said looking at her mother and her father.

"She is going and that's that." Daniel said forking eggs and bacon into his mouth.

Just then Gabriella came down the stairs in her blue robe and flannel bottoms her hair still messy and her Glasses hiding her face. "Good Morning." She said looking at everyone and reached for a plate of Bacon and eggs. Looking up at everyone's silent faces she sat down in her chair and reached for the orange juice. "Who shot bambi?" she said pouring herself a glass.

"Real sensitive." Taylor muttered and took a seat next to Amanda.

Sharpay held her breath as Gabriella looked at the pieces of Papers scattered on the table.

"Gabi," Christina said grabbing her attention. "We're here for an intervention." Christina said placing a hand on Gabriella's.

Gabriella looked around the room and back at Christina. "Oh dear god what have you done?" Gabriella said eyes widening as she looked to her father and then at her mother who was smiling at her tenderly.

"Next year you're going to be thirty." Christina said with a smile. "And we think that you have a lot to offer some lucky man out there." She said tugging her hand and adding a bright smile.

"No, no, no I'm not going on another blind date." Gabriella said pulling her away.

"It's not a blind date we're setting you up on the TV." Her father said as he continued to eat.

"What?" Gabriella looked at her father then back at everyone else. "Mom?" she said hopeful.

"The show is called Real Love and its about a man looking for real love." She said with a smile.

"You put me in a game show?" She said looking at her family with disbelief.

"There are Twenty constants and you were selected as one of them." Christina said with a smile reaching for the picture of the Male lead. "His name is Troy Bolton." She said with a smile.

"No you didn't" she said with a frown. Taking the picture she looked at it and frowned. "He looks like some pretty boy?" she said looking over at Amanda.

"I told them it was a bad idea." She said holding her hands up in defense.

"It's not right for a woman to be alone at your age especially when you are Spanish woman." Her father addressed pointing his fork at her. "Who is going to take care of you when your mother and I pass?"

"I pretty sure I can take care of myself." Gabriella said looking at her father outraged.

"No daughter of mine is going to be a old maid." He said placing his fork down. "Your mother and sister have gone through a lot of trouble to get you on the show I think you should be grateful for the help." He said reaching for bead.

"if it doesn't work out it doesn't work out and you come back here. But if it does think about how happy you'll be." Sharpay said point at the picture. "He is cute."

"Your all nuts." Gabriella said placing the picture down. "I am not going on television and making a fool of myself as I compete for one guy alongside a bunch of desperate irate women." She said looking over at Taylor for help.

Taylor shrugged and her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're not asking you to do anything that would make a fool of yourself we just want to see you happy and I think that this is a good opportunity to go back into the dating world." Her mother said picking up the picture. "He's a charming young man and I'm sure that you'll be very pleased."

"No." Gabriella said. "I'm not doing it."

Gabriella threw the shirt into the cart. "I can't believe I'm doing this." she said placing the straw back into her mouth.

"It'll be fine, look at the bright side you'll be on TV." Sharpay said lifting up a bathing suit to her body. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she placed her free hand in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"Being rejected on television is not a bright side." she said looking at a t-shirt and placing it in the cart.

Sharpay picked up the shirts and held them up. "Gabi, we're going for sexy not lumber jack." She said looking at the big t shirts.

Gabriella tossed her head back and grunted out load. Life as she knew it was no longer hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad came up behind Troy as he waited for his flight. "So you're coming back with a bride or what?" Chad said sitting in the chair beside him. Troy smiled as he rolled his eyes and looked over at Chad.

"My Meddling Grandmother thinks so." Troy ran a hand through his hair and looked out into the airport runway watching the planes move around.

"Worst case scenario if you don't find one then what happens to your inheritance?" Chad said looking at Troy with a smile as he tossed an orange squeeze ball in the air.

"The business goes to my cousin." Troy said looking down at his hands.

"That sucks man seeing as how your dad built it." Chad said looking out into the runway. "Well on the bright side 20 females and just you." He added tossing the ball up.

Troy rolled his eyes and snatched the ball from the air "That's not a bright side." he said squeezing the ball and tossing it up in the air. Once he caught it a thought crossed his mind and he looked over to Chad "How did you make it pass security?" he said looking back at the gates and men in uniform.

"Don't question my awesomeness" Chad said standing up and pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'll be watching you on my tube and I'm sure most of America will be to, so don't mess this up and don't do anything I wouldn't" Chad said dialing a number.

"You went striking through our high school graduation." Troy said looking up at Chad with worry.

"Hey look at that less rules to follow then huh?" he said nudging Troy in the arm. "Relax the women are going to be all over you and your not going to want to come back."

"Whatever, their going to be boarding soon." Troy said hold up the ball to hand it back.

"Oh no I got that for you I seen it in the gift and I just thought you would appreciate something to remember me by." Chad said with a smile. "I'll see you later." Chad said making his way back past security untouched.

"How does he do that?" Troy said watching him walk past without a problem. Shaking his head he looked at the other people waiting to get on the flight. Walking over to the window he placed his hands into his pockets. "Well this is it I guess." He said looking up at the sky. Troy sighed as he looked over to his plane coming up to the port. His grandmother had been taking care of him since he was 12 years old and she always gave him a hard time about not being able to find the right woman. She reminded him time and time again that he was getting older and just recently she made it clear she was tired of not having any grandchildren or granddaughters to welcome to the family.

He was turning thirty in a couple of months and his Grandmother decided this was his last shot at getting married in her lifetime and to make sure he was married upon his return she put his inheritance on hold. His father owned a family restaurant, his cousin Harold had a family, Troy had nothing but his love for the restaurant. Quietly he thought about the next few days of his life. Did he want to get married? Of course, did he date often? No. The draw back to being in the kitchen so much was that you didn't meet woman cooking pasta and chopping onions.

"Good old grandma always in his business and never minding her own." Troy said to himself as he crossed his arms. His grandmother gave him the ultimatum then gave him the papers for the show Real Love. She told him the object was to come back with a woman she could be proud to call her grandmother or he could forget owning the family business. It wasn't really her fault. His father had made it clear in the will that if he wasn't happily married before thirty with a family that the restaurant be handed down to the next Bolton family.

Gabriella sat in the blue room in her sweatpants and t-shirt she'd been on a plane for three hours and she was tired and in need of a meal. There were five other woman in the room and she was quietly sitting to the corner with her luggage. Sharpay had redesigned her wardrobe and brought her contacts. What Sharpay didn't know was that she snuck these clothes in on her carry on with her glasses and a good think book to read. Gabriella looked at the other woman in the room and she felt intimidated by the beauty of some the woman sitting in the room talking and getting acquainted.

Three other women came into the room placing they're things off to the side. "I just hope he has a job." said the blond as she set her pink bags down by her chair she was wearing a pink dress to match. "My last boyfriend name was Peter oh man, he sold shoes and let me tell you he was a jack ass." She said talking to a timid Burette in a green blouse and Black skirt. Gabriella sighed and looked over to the people in the next room there were lots of people here sitting around and waiting but only eight other women in the room she was in.

Gabriella continued to watch as the room filled with women. As soon as she counted 20 women in the room, another woman walked into the room and smiled. "Ladies good evening, my name is Becky Hamilton and I am the host of Real Love. We hope you have had a good flight." She said looking over at some of the women. Gabriella took in her porcelain doll appearance and her sandy blond hair. The women appeared to be in her later thirties but it was hard to tell with the makeup and hidden age wrinkles.

"Before we get you all into Hair and makeup we are to assume that everyone has at least ten gowns to wear and a bathing suit I assure you that if you don't we can accommodate you." She said with a smile. Just then a man walked into the room. "This is the show's producer and director Brad Hamilton also my husband, he is going to be around but behind the scene a lot." She said with a smile.

"Well I can honestly and openly say that this room is filled with lots of good looking women. I'm sure your all dying to meet our bachelor but were going to have to go over some rules and legal stuff before we get you all dolled up for Troy." he said just as he finished a group of people wearing staff shirts came in and handed everyone a packet.

"What you are receiving is a consent form and a contract. We must warn you that our camera's will be rolling twenty-four seven and the is one in every room expect the bathroom. " he said with a smile.

"What about our bed rooms?" Gabriella asked looking up at the man and creating everyone in the room to look her way as well.

"There are cameras in the bed room as well." He answered with a sharp nod and smile. "The consent from is an agreement with us that anything you do in front of the camera is okay to be aired when the show is not in progress. For example dates and eliminations are the show in progress. You and Troy talking in the kitchen late at night or taking a dip in the pool alone is not." He said.

Gabriella already felt uncomfortable with the idea of being watch by all in America but now she was mortified that America could catch her at any moment of the day doing whatever. Feeling her heart beat increase she looked back up at Brad and Becky.

"The contract has five important rules if follow them this is going to be a great show and one of you lucky ladies will leave as Mrs. Bolton." He said holding up his hand to indicate five. "Rule one this is a game show and you have a high 50 percent chance of getting sent home we asked that when elimination is up and you are unfortunate and set home. That you quiet and respectful gather your belongs and leave the house." He said with a frown.

The room erupted with mummers and Gabriella remained silent as she watched the other girls look around nervously. It amazed her that these women were probably here on their own free will and were really hoping to marry a man that they met in a reality show. Taking a moment for the amazement to blow over Gabriella looked back at Brad as he held up a second finger.

"Rule two, we ask that you keep in mind that this is a show were 20 woman are fighting for the attention of one man." he said holding up both hands. "We don't want any threats or act of extreme violence due to jealousy if these acts are committed you will be volunteered for elimination."

Becky nodded in agreement. "Remember girls Troy is looking for his soul mate so he is going to need lots of one on one with all of you and that means that you're not always going to be in the spotlight."

"Rule number three." He said holding up his third finger. "The show is called Real Love therefore no bribes, no manipulating, no foul play of any kind just be yourself and if it's meant to be it's meant to be."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked down at the contract and read it for herself. This was hopeless and if she had to stay on this show for a longer amount of time then expected she was going to commit suicide. Her game plan was to get in and get out hopefully all in the same night.

"Rule Four is about the prize if you make it to the end of the game. yes you will be rewarded with 3 million dollars on the restriction that you marry Troy and remain married for a period of four years after the show which we will do a one hour follow special on your life and how things are going. This ensures that this is not a trap or foul play. If the groom does not pick a bride then no one get anything and everyone goes home. If you get to the alter and decide well maybe he's not the one you will walk away with nothing." He said as he looked at all of the girls. "However everyone will be compensated and you are all receiving a check for 25 hundred just for being on the show. That money will be made available to you upon your departure of the house." He added.

"And the final rule." Becky said with a smile.

"Is to have fun and don't be afraid to find love. This is a wonderful chance to be with someone and share a life together. Enjoy your time." Brad said.

Becky clapped and some of the other girls followed as Brad bowed. "Now if you'll look over the other details sign the papers my lovely wife will get everyone settled and into hair and make up for your first encounter with our star." As he finished he left the room.

Gabriella signed the contract and took a deep breath because she had now officially sold her soul to the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy sat in a room surrounded by pictures of females. He'd spent most of the day going over the rules of the show and signing consent forms and contracts. He felt as if in some way he was giving away his soul. He was in a suit waiting until they needed him just a few moments ago they recorded a statement about what he was looking for in a woman and why he was here. Getting up from his seat he reached down and picked up one of the picture frames of cute blond with her name on the bottom he supposed "Lisa." Looking at the next frame he picked it up and smiled at the Brown eyed girl as she smiled at the camera with and arm around her shoulders. The name on the frame was Gabriella. "cute." He said to himself.

"They're all cute." A female voice said from behind him.

Troy turned around adjusting his tie and straightening his suit. "Yes they are." He said with an embarrassed expression. It was Becky the show's host and Producer's wife.

"Troy by the end of tonight you will be sending five girls home. Take the time to look past the cute and really get to know these girls." She said with a smile. "We would also like if you memorized the girls names as fast as possible. I'll be back once we're ready for you the girls are filming and then they will be getting into the limos."

"okay." He said relaxing.

"See you in a bit." She said leaving the room.

Troy's shoulders dropped and he was thankful to delay the meeting of these women if at least for a few moments. Looking around at the picture frames he sighed and began trying to create a memory of faces with names. Surprisingly enough somewhere in this room was his wife. The girl of his dreams, surely out of twenty women he could pick out one that was suitable. As his throat went dry he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He was going to be married in 12 weeks.

"Mr. Bolton we're ready for you." said a man in a staff shirt.

"Of Course." He said walking towards the door.

Sharpay and Taylor sat on the couch by Christina and her father Amanda sat on the single chair off to the side. Tonight was the show premier and everyone was in front of the TV biting their nails and hoping for Gabriella to make it past the first Elimination. The show started and Sharpay hushed everyone as the theme song came on.

_Confession scene _

_Troy face came on the screen and he smiled. "I guess what I'm looking for in a woman is a beautiful heart and warm eyes with the ability to stand on her, own feet." _

_Troy laughed a bit and then looked off to the side. "I'll tell I never thought I'd be meeting my future wife like this." he said rubbing a hand through his hair and lingering on the back of his neck_

Troy stood outside the house smiling as he welcomed the girls in. Taking their hand and allowing them to give him a kiss on the cheek. Some of the girls would strike up a small conversation some would just giggle and keep walking. The girls were beautiful one girl came up to Troy with bright smile. For Troy however it quickly became just one smile after another and he wasn't even memorized by any of them.

"Can I just say that you are way cuter in person?" she said feeling on Troy's arm with her right hand. "Oh my you're so strong." She said with a giggle. Her light blue dress was low cut and she had enough to fill and seem as if she was going to bust out of the dress at any moment.

"Thank you, and what's your name?" he asked with a smile.

"Tyler." She said as she bowed a little and looked up into his eyes. Troy smiled and raised her hand to his lips and gave her a kiss.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as she pulled her hand away slowly.

_Confession scene_

_She was a light skinned with brown hair and rosy checks her body was well developed and she was so bubbly._

"_Oh my god, when he kissed my hand my heart almost stopped, I mean he is so cute and so dreamy I just know I'm leaving_ _Mrs. Bolton for sure." Tyler giggled as she covered her face. "he is so sexy." _

Troy waved her off and smiled as the next limo came up. As soon as he settled back into his position he looked at the next bright smile and glowing eyes only to find a smirk and Dimmed eyes staring at him as she walked towards him with no expression.

"Hi" she said extending her hand.

Troy took her hand and shook it. "So what's your name?" her hand was smaller than his and he enjoyed the feel of it in his hand. The warmth on her skin that seeped into his.

"Gabriella." she said leaning on one leg. She was wearing a short green dress that showed off her curves and held her together nicely the contrast from her skin and dress was memorizing. She was different alright.

"What do you do for living?" Troy said not willing to let her go just yet.

"I'm a tax auditor." She said pulling her hand away and giving him a fake smile. "Not that interesting I'm sure." She said beginning to walk away.

"Never know?" he said to himself as he watched the next limo pull up.

_Confession scene_

_Gabriella looked at the camera and smirked. "I am not about to jump guy. I don't know him, seriously what if he's some kind of axe murder?" she said leaning back in the chair. "I mean his blue eyes are kind of memorizing but who wouldn't get lost in a pair of Blue eyes?" she said looking off to the side. _

"_I guess what everyone wants to hear is that it was love at first sight. That he was so handsome and swept me off my feet …please." Gabriella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "He had a firm handshake and nice eyes." She said with a shrug. "That's it." _

_(Cut to commercial)_

"Oh my god." Sharpay said placing a hand over her eyes "this is a crash and burn in the waiting." She said looking over at Taylor.

"Well he seemed interested more so in her then in Tyler." Christina said with a smile.

"Never underestimate the power of big boobs." Amanda said reaching into the Popcorn bowl. "And did you see the one in all pink, I mean Sharpay I think you have a twin." She said with laugh.

"Funny but that cow can't pull off pink in fact she looked like a pig." Sharpay said adjusting her own pink top.

"Someone sure knows her barnyard animals." Taylor said Nudging Christina.

"Well I don't care Gabriella looks stunning in green I'm happy my makeover is going well." She said holding up a well Manicured nail.

"My daughter is Beautiful, only a stupid man will not marry her." Daniel said lifting his drink in the air.

"David was stupid." Amanda said looking up at her husband and then at her father. "I hope this is the right thing for her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine it's just a TV show." Max said placing both hands on his pregnant wife's shoulders.

"Hush it's back on." Maria said raising the volume.

_Confession scene_

"_I thought the girls were all very pleasant, however if I had to pick one that stood out." He paused and a small smirk came onto face._

"_I'm not sure I can say so soon but I plan to get better acquainted with the girls as the night goes on." Shrugging his shoulders he grin became a tight and he looked worried. "I have to send five women home tonight. That's terrifying." He said with a nervous chuckle. _

"_As far as a game plan goes I'm just going to wing it and just see what flows." He said with a small sigh. _

Troy walked into the room and greeted the women that were gathered in the room waiting for him.

"Hello Mariana." He said with a smile.

The redhead smiled and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "Oh my I could just eat you up." She said shaking him side to side as he was surprised by her strength.

"Whoa." He said with a nervous laugh and pulled away from her.

Troy took her hand and lead her outside by the pool side. "So where you from?" he asked her.

"I'm from Boston, go Boston!" she said with a wave of her hands "So where are you from?" she said with a smile.

"New Mexico." Troy said with a smile. She was way to bouncy and bubbly. "Have you had a drink?" he asked understanding that in her nervousness maybe she drank a drink to many.

"Oh no I don't drink." She said slapping him on the chest. "I a straight edge all the way." she said nudging him again and giggling.

"Right, Okay." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to go over there and uh.. talk to the others alright." He said with a wink.

"Oh right, of course." She said over exaggerating a wink of her own. "I'll meet you later." She said letting out another fit of giggles.

_Confession scene_

"_We defiantly made a connection." Mariana said with a smile. "He is so the one and I'm okay with playing the game, I understand it, he didn't want the others to catch on but," Pausing she winked. "I know he liked what he saw." She said with a smile. _

Troy walked over to a tall long legged Indian looking woman. Smiling he held out his hand and she placed it in his hand.

"My name is Esha which in my language means pleasure." She said pulling him closer to her body. her hand traveled over his shoulders and he jerked as a hand crept behind him and grabbed his ass.

"That's very nice." He said his voice higher than normal and not quite sure what to say.

"So you are very strong man, good for breeding lots of babies." She said with a smile as she leaned over perking her breast into his view.

"Babies?" he said memorized by her chest. "Yeah I … well then I'll just." He said not sure what to say.

"Oh Troy!" he heard the voice of three women calling him over to a sofa.

"I'm going to go see what they want." He said a bit lost and walked over to the women on the couch.

Gabriella sipped on her Wine glass watching Troy fall into a sea of women on the couch and she tilted her head annoyed. She could care less about being noticed or about Troy she just didn't want to be here and she hated seeing women degrade themselves for a man's attention. Pushing herself from the wall she walked over to the next room.

_Confession scene_

"_Really I am not the kind of woman to throw herself on a man, I never have and I don't intend to start." Gabriella said shaking her head. "I might be on a game show and I know it might seem desperate but I am not about to jeopardize the female race so I can get a date." She said crossing her arms. _

Troy finally got up from the group of woman and made his way across the room to get a drink. As he picked up a glass from the bar he took it back and drowned it in one shot.

"Slow down there cowboy." Gabriella said looking at him from the corner of her eye as she sipped her own drink.

"I needed that." He said holding up the glass.

"Yeah, must be tough fighting off a room filled with Women trying to rip your clothes off." She said placing the glass down and looking around as the women had gotten into groups and began talking amongst themselves.

"You have no idea." He said placing the glass down. Placing one hand in his pocket he looked over at her and smiled. She was cute whether she knew it or not she was dashing.

"Well your right about that." She said letting out a small laugh. Gabriella turned back towards the bar and crossed her legs.

"Well you're not trying to rip my clothes off" he said looking at her with a smile as he watched her dress hike up a bit.

"And I have no intention to either." She said picking up her glass and tilting it towards him.

"Well believe it or not that's refreshing." He said with a chuckle.

Gabriella looked at him again and gave him a half smile as he looked at her with a grin. His grin despite her intentions made her inside flip. Looking back down at her glass she traced the bottom of the glass. His chuckle was filling and sounded like it came from his stomach.

"Troy?" Tyler and another blond appeared from behind and wrapped their hands around his arms. Gabriella watched as they whispered into his ear and he let out a low laugh.

"Ladies." He said with a grin. "I need music to dance." He said nervously.

The radio started and Troy jerked towards the left of the room where a woman smiled and held up the remote.

"Music." Tyler said with a smile. "Now you can dance."

Gabriella held a thumbs up toward his direction. "Break a leg." She said with a grin.

"Right." He said as he was dragged off.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella sat on the couch watching Troy go round and round with different women as they danced. She thought in his own way he might actually be sincere but with the woman running around here she just stood by the side lines.

"Ladies." A voice from the top of the stairs came in and she looked up at Becky who was standing at the top of the stairs. "It is time for the first Elimination place bid adieu to Mr. Bolton as he now has a very difficult decision to make."

Troy released the girl named Carmen but before he could she kissed up on the lips and Troy backed away every bit surprised.

_Confession scene_

"_My parents always told me that I would meet the man of my dreams one day and I feel as though I have." Carmen said with a wide smile. "I feel very confident that I'm going to make it past tonight, but I do one girl who should be shaking in her boots." _

_Carmen smirked. And the screen faded out. In comes Jordan wearing a purple dress with lot of sequence on it as she appeared on the screen._

_Shaking her head she leaned back more comfortable. "She didn't even try, I mean come on sweetie this is a competition. I don't know what she was thinking but just brought her ticket out." She said with a smile. _

_Jordan nodded and faded out while Gabriella appeared on the screen._

"_Yeah whatever I heard the whispers, big deal I'm not popular something tells me I'll live without the acceptance of a few bimbos." Gabriella shook her head and looked off to the side. "It like we got zapped back into preschool or something."_

Gabriella stood in her spot by between Jordan and Jenna. Both girls looked at her with a cautious look. Gabriella felt odd as she stood there letting the makeup people do their thing. Right as they left the girls began to chatter between themselves offering hope and words of Prayer Gabriella didn't really know what to say so she stood quiet until Jenna leaned over and spoke.

"You know you might be going home tonight right." She said looking at Gabriella with sympathy

"I'm counting on it." Gabriella said with a smile.

Jordan looked at Gabriella and rolled her eyes. "What you don't like him, I mean come strong blue eyed sandy brown boys aren't you thing?" She said with a laugh. "He's a god." She said with a laugh.

Gabriella was about to respond when Becky appeared again before them.

"Ladies I want you to brace yourself for tonight coming event." She said with a smile. Troy will be handing you a special necklace with a charm on it in the shape of a T. when you are offered one please let him place it around your neck and return to your spot." She said with a smile.

There was a mummer of understanding as Becky left the room and Troy came back into view. He stood by the stool holding up the cases for the necklaces.

"Are we ready Ladies."Brad said coming on to the set. "I want to see smiles and no tears I just want sexy smiles." He said holding up his hand. "And three, Two." Silently he said one backing out of the scene and Gabriella rolled her eyes at the idea of selling sexy when most of these women would probably kill if they were selected.

Troy smiled as Becky explained the rules and to the people at home. As soon as she was done he stood by the case and smiled. This was the moment for Troy to make the big decision for five females to go home.

"Tyler."

The blond smiled as she came up to Troy and he placed the Necklace around her neck. Gabriella smirked as she watched the blond give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Esha"

This was going to be a long time. Gabriella thought as she looked at walls above them and then at the cameras that were pointed back at her.

"Stop looking at the Camera." Jordan whispered.

"Are you watching me?" she whispered back.

"Carmen."

"No." she whispered back.

"Samantha"

"Then how do you know what I'm doing?" Gabriella whispered back with a smile.

"Jordan."

"Oh my god." She shrieked and made her way down through the people. Gabriella watched as she went up for her necklace.

_Confession scene_

_Jordan smiled as she held up her necklace. "Yeah baby when he called my name it was like the heavens opened up." She said with a smile. "not even that Ella girl could stop me." Jordan flipped her hair. "Believe me she so tried it's not even funny." _

"Crystal."

Gabriella moved to let Jordan though. "Feel better now that you have necklace to prove you worth and value." She whispered.

"Victoria."

"Your just jealous because you're going home." She whispered back settling in her spot again.

"Michelle."

_Confession scene_

"_Seriously those two were bickering back and forth right behind me I almost turned around so I could tell them to be quite." She girl said tucking her black hair behind her ear. "When he said Victoria my heart just about stop I swear."_

"Jamie."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked over at Troy who was receiving a kiss on the lips. Looking back at the cameras she quickly looked away and then back at the floor.

"Natalie."

"Anais."

"Tina."

"There are only four slots left." Jenna whispered.

"Just relax." Gabriella whispered back "if anything you be here and I'll go home and watch you on this show." Gabriella whispered with a sigh.

"Heidi."

"Lydia."

"Oh my god." Jenna whispered. Her body had a sharp intake.

"Relax." Gabriella whispered placing a hand on her back.

"Holly."

After Holly made it back to her seat, Becky came out and smiled at the girls. "There is only one necklace left ladies." She said with a smile as she patted Troy on the back.

There was a long pause as five girls held their breath. Gabriella really couldn't care in fact she was hoping she wouldn't get one at all. Looking back at Jenna she placed a hand on her shoulder for support and smiled at her with a hope.

"Gabriella."

"Wait what." Her heart stopped as she blankly looked at Troy from her position. He smiled as he looked back at her and reached for the last necklace. "Will you take this necklace as a token of my interest to get to know you better? He said with a smirk.

Gabriella felt a push to see that a staff member had sneaked behind her and shoved her forward. Gabriella almost stumbled in her heals just as she came up to Troy. In fact if it weren't for his quick reaction to grab her and steady her from her fall she would have ate floor on national television.

"Bit of a tenderfoot huh?" He said with a smile.

When she didn't respond he held out the necklace. "Well?"

"Oh right." She said taking the necklace from him but when she went to grab it he held it back and smiled. "You have to follow the rules." He said with a smile.

Rolling her eyes she turned to allow him to place the necklace around her neck.

_Confession scene_

_Gabriella sat there looking at the camera in silence. "I just don't get it." She said holding up a hand. "What on earth did he see in me?" she said. _

_The screen faded._

"_I knew that little annoying Witch was up to something, I mean did you see the way she made that all about her." Jordan said shaking her head. _

_The screen faded again._

_Troy smiled as he looked at the screen. "I don't know what made me pick her but I'm glad I did and I look forward to getting to know her." Troy chuckled and looked off to the side. "Gabriella is one of a kind." _

_Fade out._


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella sat on the stair case in her pajama's, which were the same clothes she came in on from the plane. She had been unfortunate enough to be roomed with Jordan, Victoria, Jamie, and Anais. Pushing up her big wire frame glasses she looked down on at the page and then turned it.

"You do know that there are devices that load a book into a tiny hand held." Anais said sitting on the step.

"See I don't know I've always had a thing for turning the page." Gabriella said with a grim expression.

"Yeah I guess it is I mean when I read there is just something about looking at the past." she said placing her head in her hands.

Gabriella nodded and looked back at the pages. She would have been reading in her room except Jordan had made sure there was no quiet for Gabriella. Jamie had sat on the bed and was listening to music at a high volume as she settled into her space. Victoria had gone in search of the house and Personally Gabriella just wanted to read her book and read in peace. Obviously the stair case was not the place to do it.

"I'm going to go find some place with better lighting." Gabriella said as she left Anais nodding vigorously on the steps. Gabriella walked towards the backyard where she pulled the screen door open and walked out to settle on a lawn chair. The pool was quiet and no one was out making the scene very still and relaxing. Resetting her book light and finding her page she settled herself into the chair and relaxed.

"Cannon ball!" Heidi screamed as she ran towards the pool. Gabriella jerked as she looked up to watch three other girls run towards the pool and dive in. Closing her she got up from her spot and snuck away before she was noticed. Coming to another room she sighed as she found four girls giggling. Finally finding a spare room with a couch she snuck in quietly and closed the door behind her. Sitting down and putting her feet up she snuggled into the chair and opened her book once again.

She was really into her book and focused when she heard a noise that made her jump. Looking up she seen a man's figure standing in the doorway and her body spiked into survival mode. Bring her book closer to her body and jumping up from the couch, just as she was about to turn and run her feet got tangled and she fell to the floor her glasses flying one way and her book the other.

Before she could register if she was in real danger she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder lifting her body up. "Are you alright tenderfoot?" came a voice as the hands helped her to find her ground. Gabriella felt a hot flush run through her face as she began to make up some kind of excuse.

"Yeah, Yeah I just." She paused reaching for her book.

Looking up she looked into a pair blue eyes that were looking back at her concerned. "Wow I mean they told me to expect a few girls to try and sneak into my bed but I didn't expect one on the first night." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"I beg your pardon." She said straightening up. "You think I'm in here to get into your bed?"

"No I'm just saying that they warned me about girls coming in I guess I just didn't think that-"

"Oh please you think just because you're in a house with 15 girls that you're the bees knees and everyone has to bow down to you." She said looking at him and tucking a hair back behind her ear.

"What?" he said looking at her a bit stunned. She was seriously an angry woman. Why on earth she was on a game show called Real Love and not Smack Down was beyond him.

"I'm not like other girls Mr. Bolton I am not the kind to throw myself at men." She said back towards the door.

"If you're all high and mighty then why are you on a game show competing for my hand in marriage?" he asked following her.

"Trust me I am not here voluntarily." She said reaching for the door knob. Her face was softer in the darkness of his room. Her skin had a warm glow and he felt the urge to reach out and seek if maybe her skin was as soft as it appeared to be.

"Then enlighten me." He said looking into her brown eyes and just as he was about to back away for fear that he would touch her a curl of hair shifted and came into her face begging for his attention reaching out to touch loose curl he pushed it back and smile. "Why are you here?"

"Don't touch me." She said slapping his hand way.

"Sorry." He said coming back a bit and holding both hands up in surrender. "If you don't want to be here then just say so and I'll send you home no worries." He whispered.

"Good." She nodded. Turning the knob she opened the door and back out of his room. "Night." With that she closed the door behind her and Troy was staring at the brown oak door in complete confusion. Turning around he walked over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink on his way there he felt something under his foot and pulled his foot back to get a better view. Leaning down he picked up a pair of Black wire frame glasses. A smile came to his face as he folded them shut and shook his head. There was something about her he wasn't sure what it was but there was just something that made him want to dig a little deeper.

The next day the girls were in the kitchen making breakfast and setting up for the day. Gabriella sat at the Island with a bowl of cereal. She was intent to watch the other girls and continue to replay the actions of last night.

"I wonder what's is going to happen I mean where here for like 12 weeks." Anais said sitting down next to Gabriella.

"Who knows, maybe they'll have us do like a swimsuit show." She said scooping up a spoonful of food.

"Do you realize that 12 weeks is like three months." Anais said picking up a piece of Bacon.

"Don't say that this is already depressing." Gabriella said shifting her cereal around.

"Hey tax auditor?" Samantha said walking over and leaning over the island. "Is it true that you got Jenna knocked off by calling attention to yourself during the elimination?"

"No that's stupid and my name is Gabriella." She said lifting about spoon full.

"Oh please she's just boring geek with thick glasses." Jordan said annoyed. "Troy wants someone adventurous not a math geek." She said with smirk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then smiled at Jordan. "What is it that you do for living?"

"I'm physical trainer." Jordan smiled as she lifted her orange juice. "I stay fit and healthy, I am so ready for anything Troy's in the mood for." She said with a laugh "I'm a total health freak." She added pausing to look at Anais's plate of bacon. In which Anais put back down her fork.

"Right well that explains why you're such a bitch." Gabriella said getting up from her chair. "You must be so angry from not eating for so long. Why doesn't someone make her plate before she goes starts getting hunger pains?" Gabriella pushed her chair in and made her way to the sink placing her bowl inside and rising it off. The kitchen was silent was she washed the dish and put it on the rack. Jordan was mortified and looked over at Samantha who held out and arm and began to comfort her.

"Brad." A short man in a black shirt that said Staff on the back came running over to him and held up his clipboard. "We have footage of Troy with one of the girls in his room last night." The man said.

"Already?" Brad said looking at the man with interest "let's see it." He said setting off after the man in the Staff shirt.

Brad and Becky were in the camera room looking at all the screens and watching the girls in the kitchen and Troy setting up in the confession room.

"Okay run the tape." Brad said as Becky and the staff member focused on the screen.

"_Are you alright tenderfoot?" _

"_Yeah, Yeah I just." _

"_Wow I mean they told me to expect a few girls to try and sneak into my bed but I didn't expect one on the first night." _

"_I beg your pardon." Pause "You think I'm in here to get into your bed?" _

"_No I'm just saying that they warned me about girls coming in I guess I just didn't think that-"_

"_Oh please you think just because you're in a house with 15 girls that you're the bees knees and everyone has to bow down to you." _

"_What?" _

"_I'm not like other girls Mr. Bolton I am not the kind to throw myself at men." _

"_If you're all high and mighty then why are you on a game show competing for my hand in marriage?" _

"_Trust me I am not here voluntarily." _

"_Then enlighten me." Pause "Why are you here?"_

"_Don't touch me." _

"_Sorry."_

"_Night." _

Brad and Becky glance at each other and smiled. "These two have something." Becky said looking back at the image of Troy and Gabriella as he had her against the door.

"Your right, Ricky I want you to stay on her and I mean stay on her I want to know what she does, when she does it and if Troy's involved." Brad said with a smile. "She might be able to rank in more ratings." Brad said excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharpay and Taylor sat in the living room next to Christina and Amanda while Max and John went outside to play with the boys. Daniel walked over to the single couch and sat down. As he looked over he seen his wife and the girls settled. "How do we know this is real?" he said with a grunt looking back at the television.

"Shut up Daniel." Maria said watching the show.

_Confession scene. _

"_Gabriella?" Troy said a bit confused. There was a moment of silence as he smiled and then let out a chuckle "Tenderfoot." he said with recognition. "It's really too early to pick out favorites." Troy said with a small chuckle. _

The girls were in the living room sitting on the couches and standing around in front of Becky. "Ladies today we will be picking teams." She said with a smile. "Jordan and Tyler are the team captains and ladies please come up to stand by me."

Jordan and Tyler both went up to stand by Becky as they smiled wide. Gabriella turned around rolling her eyes in Anais's direction.

"Girls please pick wisely because the members of your team are not only important but will also be helpful to you in the future. With another word Jordan you may go first." Becky said with a smile. Most of the girls were in casual wear and Gabriella was wearing a white and green striped blouse with a pair of low rise blue jeans not at all what she would have chose but she really didn't have a choice.

Jordan smiled and looked at the girls rolling over Gabriella in an obvious manner. "Esha."

Tyler also looked over the crowd and decided to pick her roommate. "Carmen."

_Confession scene._

"_I wasn't going to be on the same team as that low life Gabriella." Jordan said shaking her head. "Troy and I belong together as soon as I get rid of her he can focus on me." She said holding out her hands._

"Samantha." Jordan said with a smile.

"Holly."

Names were called off as Gabriella stared off at the cameras behind Becky and off to the sides. People watch this stuff for fun? She thought looking back over at Jordan and Tyler with an expression that was pure boredom. No wonder America had become so dependent on their meaningless consumer driven lives that only added up to beer guts and unfaithful spouses.

_Confession scene._

"_I'm just waiting for one of these idiots to realize that their 15 of us and shit is noting going to add up right." Gabriella said leaning back in her chair. "I guess math skills aren't a requirement of interest for Mr. Bolton." She said rolling her eyes and looking off the side of the screen._

"Lydia"

"Heidi"

Gabriella was the last one sitting on the couch and Becky smiled back at her with amusement. "Gabriella do you have anything to say?" she said holding out her hands to Jordan and Tyler.

"Not really." Gabriella said looking at the girls and tucking her hair behind her ears.

Becky smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Well today will be our first group dates and seeing as how Gabriella is not in a group. She will receive the first alone date with Troy." Becky announced.

The room was quiet as everyone stared at Gabriella mouth agape and Gabriella looking back at them with annoyance. "Wonderful." She said picking up her arms and crossing them.

_Confession scene._

"_It's not fair." Tyler said shaking her head. "Why does she get rewarded because no one likes her." Tyler huffed and puff. "Seriously no justice."_

_Commercial cut_

"Oh my god." Amanda said with a laugh.

Sharpay and Taylor high fived and let out a cheer.

"Why do they bad talk her like that." Maria said. "mi nina is not, not like able she a sweetheart."

"What does this mean?" Daniel asked looking over annoyed at Sharpay and Taylor still in a fit of giggles and cheers.

"Daddy it mean Gabriella and Troy will be alone on their date, they will get one on one time." Christina explained .

"One on one are they going to have sex on television? What kind of-"

"No daddy they aren't it's a family show they won't do that. Its just a date." Christina laughed.

Meanwhile.

Gabriella sat by the pool watching Tyler's group lounging in the pool while Jordan's group got ready for a romantic evening with Troy. Personally she felt annoyed that she had to her date alone, she would rather go in a group and sit on the side lines and be ignored. Surely some of the girls would keep his attention. Gabriella glance over at the two Red heads play with a beach ball in the water. They looked good in their little barley there swimsuits. It women like that, that made women like her take comfort under baggy clothes and big glasses. Gabriella sighed as she looked up at the sky. Despite that she didn't want to be here this was the perfect location for a vacation.

Leaning back more and tucking her feet underneath her she pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her palms and looked out at the girls as they played around with the pool toys.

"What's your deal?" Heidi asked coming up to the edge of the pool and sitting on the on the edge letting her feet dangle.

"There is no deal." Gabriella said looking at the others mess around in the pool.

"There has to be a deal because out everyone here you want be here the least." She said reaching for a towel and pulling it towards her.

"I just not the kind of girl that does this." she said with a shrug.

"Then why are you here?" Heidi asked looking up and wiping her face with the towel.

"My family wants me to get married." She said looking down at her green stripe shirt.

"And this was your solution." Heidi said with a chuckle.

"No it was theirs." Gabriella said looking at Heidi with blank face. Heidi was silent for a moment as she stared at Gabriella who's eyes her dim and lifeless.

"You mean your parents put you on this show because they wanted you to get married." Heidi asked looking at her and lowering her voice.

"They said it would be a start." She said with a sigh. "My sisters are married with kids." She said as if she were the abnormal one. "I almost got married once." She said quietly.

"What happened?" Heidi asked getting up and out of the pool. Sitting next to her she settled into the chair.

"I just stop being the one." She said holding up her hands to place air quotes around 'the one.'

Heidi frowned and took a deep breath. "The last relationship I was in my boyfriend use to beat me a lot." She said looking down at her blue one piece. "I could never wear bikini's or cute dress because I'd have marks all over my body."

"How did you get out?" Gabriella said with interested look.

"I didn't." she said with a frown. "One day after he came home, he was drunk and he came at me." She said looking off to the girls playing in the pool. "I was cookin' and he wanted to have sex." She said looking back at Gabriella. "Ever beat a man with rod iron skillet?"

"Can't say that I have." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Well I beat him so bad and I ran. Three days later he died because of internal bleeding." Heidi said with a nervous laugh. "Karma is a bitch." She said "I didn't even hit him that hard." Holding up her hands she looked off to the side and let out a huff.

"Did the police come for you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'd made reports in the past about him. And the judge ruled as self defense under fear of imminent danger." Heidi said.

"Wow." Gabriella said crossing her arms and getting more comfortable.

"I figured I needed a new life, a fresh start." She said with a shrug. "You know?"

"Yeah I got a new job and moved in with my parents." Gabriella huffed.

"I moved in with my brother." Heidi laughed and Gabriella smiled.

"Don't we look banging." Jordan said coming out from the house in a Black cocktail dress.

The six girls following posed in there night club glory and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Jordan waved at the other girls and held a hand up. "Come on diva's we're going clubbing with Troy." she said waving to the girls remaining at the house.

As soon as she was gone Heidi shook her head. "I can't stand that bitch." She said standing up. "I'm going to go raid the fridge for something good and fattening while she's gone."

"Double that I'm coming too." Anais said getting out of the water and reaching for a towel.

"I'm in." Holly shouted throwing the ball over to Tyler and Carmen.

Gabriella was sitting quietly until Heidi came back over and leaned on her one leg. "Well you comin or what?"

"Sure." Gabriella said getting up from her seat and walking over to the house with the other girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy was sitting at the dinner table with seven women around him laughing and talking as he nervously sat through the dinner. Jordan was really demanding she seemed to warrant most of his attention and whenever he tried to talk to one of the other girls she would say something or do something to get the attention back to her.

He liked Esha, not because she was overly sexual but because she had a level of comfort around her that seemed easy going and confident. She was a stock broker and she was looking for a man who would share her interest in finical dealing. She seemed interested in his idea's for the restaurant and how to make a better budget plan.

Jamie was the quiet type who would just blush if he smiled at her. He was only able to talk to her for a moment but she was a school teacher who taught music to children from 2nd grade to 4th grade.

"Troy you must work out a lot." Jordan said wrapping a hand around his arm. "you're so buff and muscular." She said with a grin.

"I jog." He said with a small grin. "Played basket ball in high school." He said with a shrug.

"That is so hot." She said with a giggle. "I'm really into the health thing."

"I feel like life's too short to count calories." He said with a nodded.

Lydia laughed and covered her mouth as she was stared at by Jordan.

_Confessional scene._

"_Jordan is like one of those annoy girls from high school that thinks that they're shit don't stink." Lydia said with a smile. "Throughout the date she was so.. like attention hungry it was like her parents didn't allow her to talk at home." Lydia smirked as she held up her hands in frustration. "It's like oh my god where is the off button." She said._

_Scene fades out and Jamie appears._

"_I think Lydia and Jordan were going to get into a cat fight." She said with a frown. "Troy is really nice and I was able to talk to him for bit and he seems like a boy next store." She said her cheeks turning a bit red. "he's gorgeous and so sweet." Sighing she closed her eyes. "I'm just waiting for him to just like come out with a flaw or some kind of deep dark secret because he is just too good to be true." _

_Scene fades out._

Troy got up from the table and asked Esha to dance. As he held close he placed a hand on her hip and smiled as she hummed along to the music. So far things weren't going bad. Troy felt as though he might really be able to find a wife or at least he could make a lot of friends. The music was low and Troy was enjoying himself as Esha smiled and moved with him. Suddenly he felt Victoria pat him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in." she said extending her hand. Esha nodded and walked back over to Lydia and Samantha who were watching Troy and Victoria.

"Of course." He responded with a laugh.

"You're a wonderful man." she said settling into his hands.

"You're a wonderful woman." He said with a nod letting her out to spin her.

"Why does someone like you need a reality show to find love?" she said glazing up into his blue eyes.

"Hope." He said pulling her close.

"Hope for what?" she asked memorized by his smile.

Troy looked up at the other girls and then looked back at Victoria's green hazel eyes. "Hope is the most exciting thing in life and if you honestly believe that love is out there, it will come. And even if it doesn't come straight away there is still that chance all through your life that it will." He said spinning her out and pulling her back so that she back was against his chest.

_Confessional scene._

"_Are you kidding me this guy is perfect!" Victoria shrieked. "Pick me Troy." she said into the screen. "Marry me!"_

_Screen fades out and Jordan comes up. _

"_I see the girls crowding around him and not letting him breath, I mean come on he's just a regular guy." She said shrugging his shoulders. "He's also my future husband but I'm being nice and letting them enjoy him."_

_Commercial fade out._

"Oh my god." Sharpay said placing a hand over her mouth. "I so think they connected in his room."

Taylor smiled and leaned forward. "He called her Tenderfoot."

"That is so cute." Amanda said.

"I don't like that Jordan girl." Christina said with a frown. "Victoria seems needy." She added judging her sister's competition.

"When do they go on a date?" Daniel said looking away from the television.

Maria came back with the beer for Daniel and sighed. "be patient I'm sure it's coming up."

"SHHHHH." Sharpay said rising up the volume.

_Confessional scene._

_Troy smiled as he reflected on his date. "I enjoyed the first group date I think that it went well and I think that the girls enjoyed themselves." He said with a nod. "Jordan was a knock out in that Black cocktail dress and Esha was stunning in that purple thing she was wearing around her body I really enjoyed dancing with her." Troy smiled as he thought about the girls. "I think it's getting a bit more real for me that one of these girls could be the one." He said with a grin. "Never saw that coming."_

_Fade out_

Troy was in the pool with six other girls playing volley ball and laughing as he grabbed Carmen around the waist and tossed her in the water.

Gabriella was sitting on the edge in her black and white striped swim suit bikini that Sharpay had forced her to buy. She felt totally exposed and she wasn't sure about her body the way the other girls were, hence she had gotten a towel and wrapped around her body. She was just happy that it was night and that no one was looking at her body in detail. Her hair was tied up in a bun as she watched the other and turned to look at the setting of sky and stars. This had to be one of the most romantic places she ever seen.

_~~~~~~~~~Flash back._

_Gabriella was laying down in his arms as he held her close. "Ella one of these days we're going to go camping just you and me." David said tucking his chin into the nook of her neck. "Image you and me under a blanket full of stars and the moonlight all over your body." he said lightly letting a finger grace along her arm._

"_Sounds romantic." She said enjoying his touch._

"_Anything involving you is romantic." He said with a small laugh. "You make me want to live forever or walk the Great Wall of China."_

"_I love you." She said._

"_I love you Ella." _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ends._

Gabriella wiped a stray tear from her eye and tried to think of something else before someone caught her with her guard down. Looking back at the water she noted that Troy had left and the girls had followed. Basking in the loneliness of the night and the blue water she leaned back and kicked her feet in the water.

Troy remembering that his shirt was on the lawn chair went back outside to retrieve it when he saw Gabriella. She was kicking the water with her feet and watching the ripples. Staying behind a bit he watched as she closed her eyes and let the water move under feet. She was breathtaking as she stood up and discarded her towel. Her body was toned and slender, but thick and her curves just begged for a man attention and teased him for his touch. He watched as she let her hair down and shook it out from the bun. Walking towards the edge she dived into the water and began to swim. Troy smiled as he watched her body glide through the water.

Walking over to the edge of the water he contemplated getting into the water with her but held back. Grabbing his shirt he let his eyes enjoy watching her move in the water. Moving back slowly he pried his eyes away from her and made his way back inside where the girls were waiting so they could do shots.

Gabriella came up from the water and took a deep breath. Looking towards the lawn chairs by the side of the pool she looked around. She had a feeling she was being watched but looking out to the side she saw no one.

The next day Gabriella sat in the living room on the couch reading her book as Tyler read the letter Troy left her about setting up for their group date. The girls listen intently and squealed as they learned they were going on a boat ride.

The girls decided to run and get ready putting on their swimsuits and doing their hair and makeup. Gabriella smiled as the girls got really excited and she merely went back to her book. She had been squinting because she lose her glasses and wasn't sure she could risk going back into Troy's room to get them. Her contacts were fine but something about not having her glasses made her feel weird and he vision felt impaired.

Troy was in his room as the hair and makeup left. He sat on the couch waiting until they came and got him. Troy smiled as he reached over to pick up the glasses. He should have given them back by now but a part of him had hoped that she would be bold enough to come back for them. Gabriella was a very intriguing girl and he felt like there was something more there. With a smile he placed the glasses down on the nightstand by the couch. He was going to have a date with her tonight and he actually looking forward to it.

"It's time to get moving." Brad said poking his head in and smiling.

"Yeah." Troy got up from his seat and followed Brad.

"So I know you looking forward to you date on the boat but I think you might be looking forward to your date with Gabriella more." Brad said leaning in a bit and chuckling.

"I am." Troy said with a smile. "Something about her is just very …." Troy trailed off not able to find words. Brad smiled as he walked alongside Troy.

"Well we have a nice hotel dinner reservation and afterwards a few drinks in a room upstairs with a balcony and a beautiful view." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"That sounds pretty nice." Troy said as someone walking up to them gave Brad a mic and mic packet.

"Just one little thing you got to do for me." Brad said stopping as he clipped the mic to Troy's white shirt.

"What's that?" Troy asked as he let Brad adjust the mic and then took the mic packet from his hands.

"Kiss her." Brad said with a smile. "On lips for the camera." He said

"That shouldn't be too hard." Troy said with a grin.

"Good because all of America wants you to kiss her." He said with a smile "My wife wants you to kiss her."

"Wow. No pressure?" Troy said rubbing a hand behind his neck.

"Hey ratings are through the roof whenever you two are involved." He said with a smile. "We're just helping you move along is all."

"Yeah," Troy said with a smile.

"Look just go out there and have fun on the boat with seven gorgeous half naked women who all think you're the cherry on top of a Sunday." Brad said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Seems simple." Troy said as they began down the walk away as Brad smiled and waved.

"Lucky bastard." He said pulling his headsets back on. "Get the girls out and in the limo it's time to go."


	8. Chapter 8

_Confessional scene._

"_He's in love with me I can feel it." Tyler said with a smile. "I mean I'm wearing my hot pink tiny bikini and he was lookin." She said with nodding her head. _

_Fade out to Troy._

"_It is amazing what women will call a bathing suit now a days. I mean did you see what Tyler was wearing?" Troy said looking at the screen. "What man what's to be able to count your ribs? Honestly to pieces of tissue and a thong do not make a bathing suit." He said shrugging his shoulders. "When I take my girl to the beach I'm not putting on a show for everyone else it our time and she should look at least covered I mean come on something's are just meant for the bed room." _

Gabriella was sitting at the piano looking at the keys and running a finger over them. Looking up at the clock she noted the time and she closed her eyes. It felt more like a prison sentence then a date but she couldn't back out or cancel. Not when the camera's are watching anyway. Gabriella stared down at the keys taking a seat at the piano. It seemed like forever since she played, as if she could only hear the song in the faintest corner of her mind. After the breakup it was hard for her to hear music the same way again. Touching the keys they made ruffled noise as she got a better feeling. David not only took her heart but he took a vital piece of her soul. She hadn't sang in 6 years, let alone played her guitar or keyboard. Sometimes it just hurt too much and other times she felt silly for even thinking about how foolish she had once been. As soon as she was comfortable she began to play the key as if she was never lost. Her voice was quite as she began to sing slowly.

_**Oh **_

_**I feel like I'm **_

_**A million miles away **_

_**From myself **_

_**More and more these days **_

_**I've been down **_

_**So many open roads **_

_**But they never lead me home **_

_**And now I just don't know**_

Coming to a stop she looked up from the key board and closed her eyes.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back._

"_You have the voice of an angel Ella, this shop is going to take off and then were going to make it big." David said sitting on the amp and placing an arm around Gabriella as she sat on the stage. She was in a pair of jeans and purple sweater as she was in the café looking out at tables arranged before them._

"_Oh please it's just a small coffee shop with an open mic." She said writing something down on a clip board. _

"_You're really something you know that." He said lifting her chin with his finger. "I know a million girls who would kill to have your voice and you just want to give people a chance to share there's with everyone else." He said with kind eyes. His dark brown hair came over his light browns eyes and he was where a white shirt with a grey vest and a pair of black pants. "You sure you just want to tend to the bar?" he asked _

"_My music is stupid it's just a bunch of sappy songs I write in a journal." She said returning his smile. "It's just a hobby." _

"_You know your eyes say different love. I swear whenever you sing it's like a Christmas morning in your eyes." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. _

_Gabriella leaned into his kiss and smiled. As she pulled away she let out a moan. "You are going to drive me nuts." He said leaning back and letting out a breath. "My finance is a total knock out."_

_Gabriella giggled as she shook her head and looked back at the clip board. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash back._

Gabriella felt anger climb through her body as her hands fisted and she kept her eye shut tight as she let the laughter of the past fade. When she opened her eyes Becky was standing near the piano. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at her concerned.

"Yeah." Gabriella said sitting up straighter. "Never better."

Surely not a believer Becky hesitated for a moment before she took a deep breath and any concern that was in her eyes faded and became business. "Well we have to get you to hair and makeup and I need to oversee your outfit selection." She said with a smile.

"Of course." Gabriella said getting up from her seat.

The girls walked down the path as Becky prepped Gabriella for the events of the night.

Troy was nervous as he stood by the limo unsure what to expect. Any moment now Gabriella would come out of the house and their first date would begin. Troy looked around at the camera's awaiting Gabriella's appearance. Suddenly people moved and Troy looked up to see Gabriella in a black thin silk dress that hugged her curves just right and her hair was up with curls cascading down and around her face. She was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on and he could only stare because words couldn't describe the moment.

Gabriella came down the steps and paused before Troy staring into his eyes. "Are we ready Mr. Bolton?" She asked looking back at the limo.

"Your look amazing." He said reaching for her hand and giving it a slight kiss on the back.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile. His blue eyes were piercing and his skin was like a fire on her own when he touched her hand. Let alone his lips were so soft and warm she suddenly wonder how they would have tasted. Clearing her mind she followed Troy to the limo and got in first. As Troy pulled the car door shut behind them he relaxed a bit.

"So are you looking forward to tonight?" He said with a smile.

"I guess." She said fidgeting with her small purse on her lap.

"Nervous?" he asked looking down at her hand.

"No." she said moving her hands to her side and looking out the window.

"You're nervous." He said with a smirk.

"It's been a while since I've dated." She said shyly as she looked over at the camera then back at Troy. "This is extreme." She said with a worried face.

"How long?" he asked taking an interest in why someone so Beautiful would be alone in the first place.

"Six years 4 months." She said letting out a sigh.

"Wow." Troy said looking at her wide eyed. "Seriously like how is that possible?" he asked thinking of his own past. Even though he never took an interest to dating he still went on an occasion date. After all he was a man and still had needs. He just never really stood around because he never found reason to.

"I'm more into my job." She said looking down.

"So you audit people for a living?" he asked looking at her with interest. He had to know what made this woman tick.

"Yes." She said nodding her head. "But I also extend my services to helping people keep track of their taxes or filling out the documents for them." Gabriella placed a nervous hand on her thigh and rubbed out a wrinkle as she looked at her finger nails. His scent was getting to her and being with him in such close quarters was beginning to make her stupid.

"I own a small restaurant and I struggle when it comes to tax season." He said with a smirk. "Sometimes I don't know how I do it."

"You'd be amazed at how many people come up to me with that same mind frame." She said with a smile. "Usually I end up having to audit them at some point." She said with a smirk as she gave him a sideways glance.

The rest of the way was all about shop and numbers, Gabriella explained the forms and significance of claims and tax cuts. The subject changed once they were seated at dinner.

"So what did you do before you became a tax auditor?" He asked with a smile. "I can tell it's not your first love but your second." He said as he lifted a wine glass to his lips.

"Music." She said after a moment's hesitation. "I use to love music."

"Were you a dancer?" Troy asked placing the glass done and looking out to the dance floor.

"I played instruments." She said not sure just how much she wanted to share.

"Like?" he press with a grin.

"Guitar and keyboard." She said giving him a look that said this was as far as she would explain.

"Sexy." He said in understanding. Troy looked out into the dance floor once more.

"I'm sure." Gabriella said rolling her eyes and lifting her own glass of wine to her lips.

"Dance with me?" he said standing up and holding out a hand.

Gabriella looked out to the dance floor and placed her glass down. "I'm sorry but i-"

"But you don't dance?" he said with small laugh. "Come on tenderfoot even you can't be that bad." He said taking her hand. "Someone with a body like yours would be breaking the law if they couldn't dance." He said with a small grin.

"Stop calling me that." She growled. Gabriella stood up and walked towards him as he led her to the dance floor. "See this isn't painful at all." He said placing a hand on her waist and swaying their bodies. The last man she danced with was David at her sister wedding. That was the last time she was truly happy before the change.

"Says you." She said looking at the camera's. She couldn't escape the feeling that everyone in America was watching her right now and judging some probably thought she should eat less others maybe wanted her to drop dead. Gabriella looked away from the camera to many people voices filling her head with insults.

"They're going to be filming the whole even might as well get use to it and have a good time." he said pulling her closer. He felt her unease and he pulled her closer to comfort her. He loved the feel of her body next to his and the way she fit into him with ease.

Gabriella took a deep breath and brought her other hand up around his neck. "I haven't danced in a while." She said quietly.

"And here you are dancing like a pro." Troy said still hold her close. There was a moment Gabriella took to enjoy the strong arms around her and the smell of a man's scent. It had been a really long time since she had been this close to a man, even longer since one had completed her.

"Who was he?" Troy whispered picking up on her vibe.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"Who was the guy that had your heart before who didn't know what a treasure he held?" Troy said placing a finger beneath her chin.

They had stopped dancing and they just stared at each other in silence. Gabriella looking into his blue eyes and something in his eyes made her calmer, made her heart slow down and her palms not as sweaty. "His name was David." She whispered. "We were supposed to be married but a few weeks before the wedding he called it off." She said giving him the cliff notes version.

"Well, David is an idiot." He said with a smile. Gabriella smiled as she looked up at him and she felt her inside warm up. He was smiling at her, despite the reason he was sliming at her and his eyes were looking at her not through her around her or about her but at her and admiringly. "Let's sit down."

Gabriella felt her knees give away and she took a step and almost stumbled. Troy leaned forward grabbing her hand making sure she was steady. "Once a tenderfoot always a tenderfoot." He said with a smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and let out a grunt of anger as she steady herself and they made their way back to the table. As soon as they sat they're meal arrived and they ate as they made small talk about books and movies. Troy smiled every time she got excited about a topic and would ramble on and on about it. He enjoyed the fire in her eyes and the catch of her breath. She was smarter than most of the other girls and he found talking to her easy. The idea that any man would call off being married to her was crazy. Yet recalling there encounter in his bed room he recalled offering her a free ticket out. Her response was a simple nod and 'good'. Yet sitting here and watching her explain Agatha Christine was more than the motivation to keep her around longer.

_Confessional scene__. _

"_Dancing with him was different." She said slowly as she looked into the camera then back down. "He's a nice guy and I really enjoyed talking to him." She said there was a faint blush on her cheeks as she leaned forward. "He's nothing like I thought he was." _

Troy Looked out at the scene of the city lights as Gabriella stood beside him smiling at the same scene. "It's a beautiful view." She said tilting her head to the side and leaning on the railing.

"But not the best." Troy said stepping away from the railing to look at her.

"You've seen better?" she said with a half laugh. Turning towards him she smiled. "What? Next you're going to tell me I'm the best view you ever seen." She said

"Nope." He said looking back at the view.

Gabriella let a small wave of disappoint pass as she looked back at the view. "Then what is?"

"Christmas of 1996." He said with a sigh.

Gabriella looked back at him curiously. "Why that exact Christmas ?"

"I was about 9 years old. The snow outside was up to my knees. We were on a Christmas vacation. " He said waving a hand in front of him. "My father and helped me put the head on my snow man." He added. "That snow man was the best damn snow man I ever made and my mother gave me the buttons from an old coat she had to give him eyes. After that I step back to look at our work and mom and dad smiled as Dad wrapped his arms around my mom in a bear hug. " He said looking at Gabriella. "It was the last time I can remember being so happy and feeling a love as pure as that."

"What about now your parents got a divorce?" she said with a smile.

"My parents died two week after." He said looking down. "Drunk driver ran their car off the road."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said looking at him with a guilty expression.

"Don't be." He said looking out into the view again. "I've dealt with it." He said looking around with wonder. "I'm happy for the time I got with them. Grateful for the things they taught me."

"You're a nice guy Troy." she said with a nod.

"Nice." He winced. "God is the date that bad?" he said with a chuckle running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I'd call it a date ...it's been awhile but I'm sure all of America doesn't accompany you on a date." She said crossing her arms.

"It's just me and you." He said stepping closer.

"Monkeys at Brookfield zoo have more privacy." She said taking a glance over at the camera's. "Who do you really expect to get to know someone?" she asked.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "How does anybody get to know anyone?" he responded. Looking at her lips he remember what Brad said and he silently wondered how her lips would taste. If he could possible get her to let her guard down. He was closer to her and he was about to touch her when.

"Talking and listening." She said moving away from him and back inside. "My sister Amanda met her husband because they were trapped in an elevator for three hours." She said looking at a vase and picking it up to look at its shape.

This was going to be harder then he thought. Walking in behind her he smiled. "That's an exciting way to meet." He said shoving his hands in his pocket and trying to come up with another plan of action.

"What will you tell your kids?" she said turning around.

"About?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"About how you met their mother?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"I haven't thought about that but I guess the truth." He said a bit worried as rubbed his neck.

"What a prince." She said walking over to the bar. "Why are you on a reality show anyway?" she said crossing her arms. "You don't strike me as that kind of guy." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him judgingly.

"My grandmother wanted grandchildren, I needed a wife. It seemed like a good solution." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella paused and for a moment she looked as if she had something else she wanted to ask but she didn't in fact she looked away from him and began to make herself a drink. He watched as she grabbed the mixture and pouring a juice and liquor in the shaker.

"You know how to bar tend." He asked a bit impressed with her familiarity behind the bar.

"I needed a way to get through college." She said twirling a bottle behind her and catching it placing it back on the table top. Picking up the shake she covered the top and shook it followed by pouring the liquor into her glass.

"Let me get this straight." He said with a pause. "You use to play Guitar, and keyboard, and you were a bar tender." He asked opening a hand and looking at her with amused curiosity. When she didn't respond he huffed and shook his head. "Next you're going to tell me who invented basketball." He said with a small laugh.

"James Naismith, a teacher at a YMCA in Springfield, Massachusetts, invented basketball in 1891." She said with a smirk.

Troy paused looking at her and pulling out his other hand from his pocket. "Most NBA championships won including seven straight from 1960 to 1966?"

"The Boston Celtics with 17 championships." She said pouring another glass. She was unfazed as she picked up one of the glasses and lifted it to him. "Drink?"

Troy was still as he looked at her with a new admiration. "You're a Tax auditor?" he said dipping his head and looking at her oddly.

"And a serial killer by night do you want the drink or not?" She said offering him the glass again.

Taking the glass from her he continued to stare at her and then lifted the glass to his lips to drink. His taste buds danced in the fruity flavor mixed with liquor. "Wow." He whispered looking at the glass. "You must have made a lot of tips." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." She said looking out at nothing as she lifted her own glass. Troy noticed her eyes had dimmed, her features became heavy. Feeling the urge to pull her from whatever was taking her away from him he placed the glass down slowly coming around the table to her side.

Gabriella noticed his closeness quickly and looked up at him. His scent was everywhere and she fought to ignore the urge to lean forward. She wasn't here to fall in love, she was here to get kick off and go back to her boring meaningless life. "You're not going to send me home are you?" she said in a slight whisper only audible to him.

Troy shook his head and placed a finger beneath her chin. Lifting her chin he let his lips come down gently and lay kiss on her lips the contact was cool from the drink hot from his touch. She was to shocked to move to alarmed at the feeling welling between her thighs to break away. Seriously had it been that long that she wasn't able to resist one blue eyes boy. Tossing out the lessons from her past for a feeling of lust and fantasies of promises. Placing a hand on his chest she felt his hand wrap around her hold her hand there as she leaned into his kiss. Kissing him was not her ticket out, kissing him had nothing to do with her desire to leave. Kissing him had everything to do with the fact that she was woman who hadn't been kissed for six years.

Pulling away Gabriella lifted a hand to her lips still feeling the warmth from his lips. His eyes stared down at her and she looked up at him. There was nothing she could say, nothing that came to mind.

Troy smiled slowly no longer were her eyes dimmed with thoughts of sadness or feature Heavy in thought. Her eyes were glazed with a image of want and her features were in a state of shock and pure delight. He was sure more than ever that he had her full and undivided attention.

_Confessional scene._

"_It was a kiss." She said shrugging "People kiss all the time." she said looking off to the side. "I'm not going to let that fool me into thinking we're meant to be. I'm not stupid there are 15 other girls on this show. 15 of which I'm sure he's kiss all but maybe two." She said looking at the camera again. "Doesn't mean a god damn thing in the world."_

_Fade out and Troy appears. _

"_Gabriella is an acquired taste. I know what I'm going to do, come elimination." He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "One thing is for sure about that kiss." He said with a smirk. "I ruffled her tail feathers just enough to make things more interesting." Troy chuckled and rubbed his neck. _

_Fade out._


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella was sitting in the living room in a silk pair of pink Pajama shorts and top with the matching robe. Thanks to Sharpay she felt like everything she owned was meant for some play boy bunny and not herself. She was cuddled on the couch reading her book by the lamp on the coffee table. The moment she was back from her said date with Troy it was hours before the rest of the girls left her alone. They expected to hear every detail and know of all the events from the evening but Gabriella wasn't into the whole kiss and tell. Sharpay and Taylor were good at that, but she never was. Maybe it just wasn't in her DNA.

Hearing a noise she looked up to see Troy walking hand in hand with Tyler in distance. Quickly deciding to cut the lights she stood up and hugged her book to her chest moving over to a dark corner. Seriously did this boy ever sleep?

"So I'm still your favorite?" she giggled twirling a finger against his chest.

Troy felt a pinch of guilt as he lied. "Of course." He said with a smile. As soon as he let go of Tyler's hand she left a small kiss on his cheek and bid him good night. Tyler had been sitting outside when he went for a walk and once she seen him there was no turning around and he was instantly pulled into a two hour conversation about her job and her family. He even got to hear her theory on why she was still single and how she was an only child suffering from the pressures of suppression and high expectations.

Troy let out a long sigh as she disappeared up the stairs. Tomorrow he had to cut three girls from the group and he hadn't quite made up his mind but he did know which girls he did want to know better. Tyler was not on that list but she wouldn't do any harm if he kept her on a bit longer. There were others that needed to go first. As far as finding a wife is hope was a rising and falling heart rate because one moment he had an idea and the next he was lost. "All this just for a job." He whispered and looked up into the air. "When it rains it pours doesn't it?" he said placing his hands on his hips and then walking into the living room he picked up a magazine off the table and plopped down on the couch. It had to be somewhere past midnight looking at the clock he noted the time was 2am. "Jesus" he let out a long hiss as he realized how late it was. Just as he made the choice to get some sleep he heard a noise behind him, and turned around.

Esha smiled and came round the couch to sit next to him she had on a naughty night gown and a carried a bag of popcorn. "Not a night sleeper?" she said with a smile.

"No just have a lot on my mind." He said looking at Esha with a smile.

"Poor baby." Esha said looking at him and placing a hand on his thigh. "Anything I can do." She said with a suggestive smile. Troy smiled and looked back at her to see a figure standing in the corner of the room. Esha leaned in and placed her lips on his jaw line, squinting he made out the figure and felt his skin freeze as he noticed Gabriella's Brown eyes staring back at him and lifting a finger to her lips.

Esha sensing his body tense up stopped what she was doing and went to turn her head. In the spirit of helping Gabriella escape he reached out and grabbed Esha causing her to look back at him.

"So you like it a bit rough." She said reaching a hand down to his crouch and squeezing it.

"Whoa." He yelped jumping up with a nervous laugh. Gabriella made her get away and Troy held up both hands to keep Esha at bay. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He said with a bit of panic.

"Want company?" Esha said leaning forward and exposing her breast.

"No." he said anxiously. "I'm just really tired." He corrected. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded disappearing the same way Gabriella had escaped.

Making his way quickly down the hall he moved into his room and sighed. Making sure the door was locked he thought about something heavy in front of it and thought against it. He needed to get things straight and get his mind out of the clouds. Looking at his night stand by the sofa he looked at the glasses. Running a hand through his hair he turned away from them and went into the bedroom.

Troy was prepped and dressed for success in a nice suit as he looked out at the girls mingling and laughing as they gossiped and talked amongst each other. The girls had already placed their necklaces back on the pedestal. Some of the girls were staring at them and whispering about the doubts and fears. Scanning the room for her he found Gabriella sitting on the couch with a drink her hand and watching the others. Just as he was about to walk up to her Jordan looped her arm around his and smiled.

"Hey there handsome." She said with a smile.

"Jordan." He said with a small grin. He looked down at her red dress it was short tight and thin. Her breasts were popping out at the top and he was attracted to her but only when she was quiet. "You look nice." He said reaching a finger to touch her hair.

Jordan let a small blush creep on to her face as she smiled at him. As soon as she was about to say something Lydia came and placed a hand around his waist.

"Troy I was wondering if I could show you something?" She said with a smile.

Troy looked over at Lydia she was a snarky looking blond with green eyes. She was a catch but she seemed wild. Nodding he smiled and allowed Lydia to lead him away from the others. Feeling a bit uncomfortable he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled as she stopped and turned around. Leaning into him she placed her lips over his and Troy instantly wrapped a hand around her waist. Her lips were cold her skin was hard and she was nibbling at his lip.

_Confessional scene._

"_Yeah I jumped his bones the guy is gorgeous." Lydia said with a small laugh. "I'm not going to lie about it I would bang him in a heartbeat." She said shrugging his shoulders. "Jordan is like a cock blocker." Lydia said with a smile. "so tonight I had a plan to cock block her." _

Troy pulled away and smiled at Lydia as she blushed. "I wanted to show you how much I want you." She said in a low voice.

_Confessional scene._

"_I would have to say that the most annoying thing about Troy is that as soon as you think you've made a connection he over there kissing some other girl and you can't help be feel jealous and outraged." Esha said as she leaned back. "I feel like he isn't taking things seriously I mean he is looking for a woman who can breed healthy babies and make a home not a slut." She said flicking her hair back. _

_Fade out and Holly fades in._

"_Troy is the perfect man." she said with a smile. "I think it may be love I mean we talked a few times and he seems to be so ….he just makes me feel so good." She said lifting her head to her eyes and wiping a tear. "It hurts to see him kissing another girl but I know that I have to be strong for us." She said tucking a strand back. _

Heidi sits on the couch next to Gabriella and smiles. "So feeling lucky to night." She said adjusting her yellow dress.

"No." she said taking a deep breath and lifting her glass. Unlike Heidi she actually wanted to leave tonight. Looking over at him talking to Lydia she turned back to Heidi and rolled her eyes. "Girls are so trashy when it comes to getting a guys attention." She said pulling her drink away from her lips and looking at the other girls.

"I just can't believe we have so much in common." Tyler said with a smile as she sat down on the coffee table looking over fondly at Troy.

"You are aware we all to personality tests right?" Gabriella said lifting her glass again.

"And?" Tyler said tilting her head.

"So that mean were all bond to have something in common with him." She said matter of fact as she let the glass in her hand pause in mid air looking at Tyler with a blank expression.

"We still have so much in common." Tyler said looking back at him.

Heidi let out a laugh and so did Gabriella, it was official hopeless as long as she was in this wacko Troy Bolton fantasy world nothing would ever make sense.

"Girls it is time." Becky said as she stepped into the room. "Places please." She said watching as the girls all gathered by the couch into their spots.

"As you all know tonight Troy will be eliminating three girls." She said holding up three fingers. Gabriella stood between Lydia and Jordan as she looked out again at the camera's and people behind Troy in the distance.

Troy stood there before all of the girls and smiled. "Well ladies its been fun so far and I hope it's been the same for you." He said with a smile.

There was a long pause which to some might have been to long and for others not long enough. Troy lifted the first necklace and smiled. "Tyler."

_Confessional scene. _

"_It felt good being called up first." She said with a smile. "I'm confident more than ever that we are compatible." _

_Fade out _

"Esha."

Gabriella leaned on one foot as her Purple dress adjusted to her frame it was ridiculous that all these women were just sitting here waiting for their name to be called as if they were some poultry in the meat market.

"Carmen."

_Confessional scene._

"_It so heartbreaking to be here." Holly said crossing her arms. "I mean so many things run through your mind," she said pushing her bangs from her eyes. "You think about all the things you did and what you didn't do." She said shaking her head._

_Fade out._

"Samantha."

Gabriella looked down at her own feet, maybe this was all some bad dream and she was about wake up.

"Jordan."

Maybe he would send her home and she could go back to her job and bed.

"Crystal."

_Confessional scene._

"_There are seven necklaces left and it's so hard to just watch them go one by one." Michelle said with a small smile on her lips. "He a great guy, but if he isn't into you what can you do you know?" she said wiping a tear._

_Fade out. _

"Victoria."

Jordan leaned into to Gabriella and smiled. "Looks like someone is going home tonight." She whispered.

"God I hope so." She whispered back.

"Michelle."

"you don't deserve to be here." Jordan Whispered.

"Jamie."

_Confessional Scene._

"_Finally when he said my name I thought the heavens themselves would open up." Jamie said placing a hand over her heart. _

"Natalie."

_Confessional scene._

"_I don't think he's going to pick me." Heidi said with a small smile. "I guess it's not the end of the world." She said with a small laugh this time. _

"Anais."

The girls left began to look worried as a Troy slowed down and stared into the crowd.

"Tina."

Just after Tina made her way back to her seat Becky came out and smiled. "Ladies there is only one necklace felt. I wish you the best of luck."

Gabriella felt a wave of relief flood her as looked at the reminding girls. She might just be going home tonight. There was a grasp as everyone prepared for the next name to be called. Gabriella crossed her fingers and smiled up at Troy as he was looking at all of them with a smile. Tonight was her last night on in this hell hole.

"Gabriella."

Maybe not.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella was outside in her in her dress sitting on a lawn chair a glass of wine in her hand as she watched the stars. There really was no justice in the world. There were now thirteen girls in the house, Holly, Lydia and Heidi didn't make it past the elimination.

_~~~~~~~~~~Flash back._

_As she hugged Heidi she wiped her eyes and smiled at Gabriella. "You better win because you're the only one I'm rooting for." She whispered in her ear._

"_You should only be so lucky you don't have to deal with Jordan." Gabriella grinned a bit as she returned the hug. _

"_Your right." Heidi said with a smile. The two parted and Heidi hugged some of the other girls before shaking Troy's hand and leaving the house for good._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back._

Gabriella felt really bad about Heidi going home. In all she felt like a fraud for being here in the first place she hated reality TV and here she was dead center of it all.

"Are you upset about Heidi still." Michelle asked as she took a seat in the lawn chair beside her. Her orange dress was toned down by the darkness of the night and Gabriella smiled at Michelle. "I'm fine just not into the whole fighting for attention thing." She said pointing back at the house.

"Me either." Michelle said leaning back in the chair. "I keep thinking I'm making a connection with him and then boom he onto the next girl and almost getting a lap dance." Michelle wiped her eye again.

Gabriella looked over at her and realized that she was crying. "Michelle when you came on to the show you knew that he would be dating 19 other girls along with you right?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Michelle.

"I know but I just didn't think it would be this intense." she whispered as she wiped her eyes again. "I mean he is such a nice guy and I really, really want to be the one but I just don't think he's interested.

"Well he did keep you tonight obviously there is something about you he finds interesting." Gabriella said lifting her glass to her lips.

"Does it bother you at all that he keeps picking you last." Michelle said as she tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath. She watched as Gabriella took a long sip of her wine and then looked over at Michelle.

"No." Gabriella lied. "as long as I'm here what the use in getting all worked up." She said pulling her drink away.

Troy was in the living room dancing with Samantha as she moved her body so she was grinding on his crotch. He hard as hell and who could blame him he was in a room with a lot of attractive women and he was dancing close with each one. Esha was against his back pressing her breast against him as she danced. He was in a sandwich of the gods, he was a very lucky boy right now. However he was disappointed when Gabriella had left to go outside. He did want to follow her and have some alone time with her but he was the center of attention in here and he knew the rest of the girls would only follow and ruin the moment.

Eventually Troy was called to the backroom to do some recording in the confessional room and he was thankful for the most part for a way out. Kissing most of the girls on the cheek they said their good nights and went upstairs to bed. Troy was in the confessional room for an hour and once he was out the house was silent and all he could hear was music coming from the Living room. Deciding it would be best to just go to his room and lock the door behind him. He paused when the lyrics sounded more real and faint then the melody. Then realized it was some playing the piano and singing along to it.

Walking down the hall his curiosity got the better of him and he quietly walked along the wall pausing as he came to the living room and peeking in to see Gabriella at the piano.

_**Maybe I will never be **_

_**Who I was before **_

_**Maybe I don't even know her anymore **_

_**Or maybe who I am today **_

_**Aint so far from yesterday **_

_**Can I find a way to be **_

_**Every part of me **_

_**So I'll try **_

_**Try to slow things down **_

_**And find myself **_

_**Get my back on the ground **_

_**It'll take time **_

_**But I know I'll be alright **_

_**Cuz nothing much has changed **_

_**On the inside**_

_**It's hard to figure out **_

_**How it's gonna be **_

_**Cuz I don't really know now **_

_**I wanna understand**_

_**Maybe I will never be **_

_**Who I was before **_

_**Maybe I don't even know her anymore **_

_**Or maybe who I am today **_

_**Aint so far from yesterday **_

_**Can I find a way to be **_

_**Every part of me **_

Coming to a stop she let her shoulder fall and she looked out into the nothing in front of her.

"Never told me you could sing." He said coming around and smiling at her as she looked back at him with a mortified expression.

"I never meant to." She said quietly looking away and avoiding his eyes. "How long were you there?"

"Why not, your defiantly not bad at it." He said tucking his hands in his pockets and ignoring her question.

"I just don't do it anymore." She said getting up from the Piano. "What's it to you?"

"wait." He said pulling out her glasses from his pocket. Gabriella looked at them with worry as he held them out to her "These are yours." He said

Gabriella took them from his hand and nodded. "Thanks." As she went to turn around her foot got caught on between the stool and the leg of the piano and she flew forwarded into Troy's arms.

"You alright tenderfoot." He said looking down at her as she was still in his arms clenching on and looking away in pure and utter embarrassment.

"I promise you I am not the kind of girl who falls everywhere." She said getting her footing and pulling away.

"I'm not complaining, I shorta like catching you." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah well its not really graceful either." She said adjusting her purple dress.

Gabriella moved away as she went to make her way to her room.

"Not a big talker, huh?" he said taking a step so he was right behind her.

"Depends on the topic. My ungracefulness doesn't really whip me into a verbal frenzy." She said crossing her arms.

"Point proven" he said coming around to face. "Take a walk with me?" he asked

Gabriella was silent for a moment and then nodded her head. "fine."

Troy felt his shoulder relax as he motioned for them to walk outside. Pulling the door opened he watched as she walked ahead of him and into the night. Her skin was dark brown and her hair was loose around her shoulders there wasn't a thing about this girl that he didn't like and so far that was good enough to keep her here even against her will.

"So why did you send home Heidi?" Gabriella asked as she watched him close the door behind him.

"I didn't feel as though she was my type." He said coming to her side. "She was a bright and charming girl, however I just feel like I wasn't the kind of guy she was looking for." He said with a smile. He sent her home because she felt as though she needed someone who would take care of her and allow her to become dependent on him. Troy had no intentions of being that man he expected the woman he would marry would have a life of her own and be independent. He wanted someone strong not someone looking for security and self fulfillment in someone else.

"Who are you to make that decision?" she asked walking along side him.

"When you meet someone you know." He said with grin. "Some of us click, some of us don't" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yet we click?" She said walking along side him and shaking her head.

"No we repel." He responded with a half laugh.

"Then why am I still here?"

"Why is every other line from your mouth a question?"

Gabriella and Troy paused facing each other and staring into the others eyes. Gabriella felt a wave of intense attraction to the man in front of her but after six years she could have felt the same attraction to poorly shaped cheeto. The silence wasn't uncomfortable and no one made a move to speak until Gabriella took a breath.

"Mr. Bolton, it been a displeasure not that its surprising and I will see you tomorrow." She whispered holding out her hand for a shake.

"Why don't you call me Troy?" he said ignoring her hand.

"Because Mr. Bolton, I don't like you." She responded tilting her head. There was a moment of pause as he stared down at her with a smirk. She didn't know what was funny but she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" He stated taking her hand.

Gabriella was about to say that for hatred to be blind one would have to have no reason to hate the hated, but before she could he tugged on her hand pulling her closer and bringing his lips down to hers. The instant their lips met Gabriella felt her body shift on its weight and in an act of betrayal her body leaned forwards into his for support. His free hand came up to the small of her back holding her in the closeness as he kissed her deeper using his tongue to please and tease her bottom lip and making her part her lips for him.

Letting a moan escape his lips he pushed to explore her mouth thoroughly, more than he had in hotel room. This time he wanted to taste her and feel the heat of her warm mouth against his. He was captivated by how willingly she crumbled and amused by how much she enjoyed it even though she was hesitant to his touch. Her lips that had mumbled words of hate moments before were now as loving and lusting as his own.

Pulling away because of oxygen deprivation he looked down into her half lidded eyes. She was a sight in the moonlight and delight against his body. It only took a moment before she was pulled from the daze and pulled herself back, jumping from him as if he were on fire. Almost tipping on the potted plant behind her she steadied herself and placed a hand over her lips.

"Whoa there tenderfoot." He said holding out his hands in case she would fall. "Relax." He said in a low voice. "I'd hate to see you fall from being weak at the knees."

"Like hell." She mumbled making her way towards the door.

"Someone has her panties in a twist." He said with a deep breath as he watched her go.

Gabriella pause in mid step and turned around coming back at him with two strides she pointed a finger. "Don't, for one minute, think that you had any effect whatsoever on my panties."

"Oh really then what did I have an effect on?" he said leaning in closer to her with a grin.

"Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing." She said turning around and making her way back into the house.

Troy smiled and chuckled to himself as he watched her leave. As far as he was concerned Gabriella was the most difficult person in the planet to understand, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.


	11. Chapter 11

Sharpay jumped from the couch as did Taylor as they bounced around living room. Christina was beaming in her seat.

"I don't get it she hates." Amanda said looking at the girls as if there were crazy.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and looked to his wife. "That man is rude and has no respect for her boundaries."

"She was singing again." Maria said with a smile. "She happy."

"Yeah and from the looks of it she did not mind him over stepping a boundary line." Sharpay said as she high-five Christina.

Max was sitting next to Amanda on the arm of the chair and looked down at Amanda with a smile. "I got to go with Shar on this one she seemed pretty into him."

Taylor squealed. "They kissed twice."

"She made it through elimination twice." Christina shouted as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

John just rolled his eyes and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Daniel eyed everyone in the room as they talked and laughed about the show meanwhile he stood silent not sure if this was the right idea after all.

Gabriella was in the kitchen with a few of the other girls when she heard Troy voice call for the girls to gather in the living room. Doing as they were told, everyone came from whatever they were doing to see him. Troy was standing in the middle of the living room smiling as the girls filed in and took their seats.

"Ladies I don't have to express how fun these last couple of days have been." He said clapping his hands together. "And since majority of you love to dance." He said looking around room at all the smiling faces. "I taking all of you out dancing." He said with grin as the girls squealed.

"I even got you some dresses." He said pointing behind them at the rack. There was a lot of gasps and yells as the girls looked back at all the pretty dress on the rack. "Please find a dress and get ready because tonight were going to dance." He said in calm voice. The girls ran over to the rack and Troy made his exit. Gabriella however was just sitting on the couch watching the others. Gabriella looked over at the girls and noticed that Becky had come into the room.

_Confessional scene._

"_Are you serious?" Victoria said as she let out a laugh. "Hey it's time to whip out the sexy." She said with a smile. _

_Fade out and Jordan fades in._

"_I know I have the advantage cause I already know what Troy likes and all I got to do is make sure I the one he looks for on the dance floor." Jordan said with a smile. "it is on." _

_Fade out._

"Ladies as a treat there will be a full therapeutic massage and spa to prepare for your night." Becky said as she smiled. After a moment's pause she held her hands up and waited for the girls to settle. "It important that all of you feel relaxed and comfortable be there will be a dancing queen tonight and she will win the next alone date with Troy." she said and placed her hands over her ears as the girls went wild with screams.

_Confessional scene._

"_I so need alone time with Troy." Michelle said with a smile. "Troy and I need a chance to bond, like when he and Gabriella went on that date I know something happened between them." She said pointing a finger. "Now it's gonna be my turn." She said with a small laugh. _

_Fade out and Jamie fades in._

"_Win dancing queen and win an alone date with Troy." she paused and pretended to think. "It almost seems to easy, where is the catch?" she said holding both hands up._

_Fade out._

Gabriella leaned forward on the couch and covered her own ears. What was the big deal about alone dates that made every one crazy it's not like Troy was a movie star? He was an average Joe blow who happened to get on the show for what reason she still didn't know. Woman who thought they could fall in love with a man they barely knew were crazy.

Michelle came over to Gabriella's side and she reached for Gabriella's hand. "Come on it'll be fun Gabi." She said pulling her hand.

"Don't call me Gabi." She said letting her be pulled up. "I do not need another nickname." She said following Michelle.

Gabriella was sitting in a chair as a woman was buffing her nails.

"I can't believe you haven't thought about it." Jordan said looking up as she giggled with Tyler.

"Not all of us are as horny as you are." Jamie said walking past the girls and looking in the mirror at her hair. "Are you horny all the time?"

"Girl every day that ends in Y." Jordan said giving a high-five to Tyler and laughing as the room erupted with giggles.

"Please do you know how many times I've thought about hanging on to the head board and wrapping my legs around him." Victoria said with a smile as she looked down at the lady doing her toes.

"Troy is made foe sex, like a god and I bet he'd fuck like one." Anais said turning away from the man as he was doing her eye shadow.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked over at Michelle who was laughing and blushing. "I image making love to Troy would be slow and full of passion." She said in a low voice.

"The man know how to dance and he dances well add a bed and it's everything a woman could ever want." Esha said placing a hand on Carmen's thigh.

Jordan and the girls nodded in agreement and Jordan looked over at Gabriella as she looked at the woman buffing her nails she hadn't said anything. "So Gabriella when was the last time you got low and dirty."

Gabriella head jerked up as she looked around room to see all staring at him. "That's none of your business." Gabriella said looking back at the woman doing her nails.

"Oh come on it's been like Seven months for me." Michelle said with a frown. "I'm so horny hot dogs are looking erotic." She said giggling as Anais and Victoria busted into laughter.

"Yea it's been a while." Jamie said going into a fitting room with her dress.

"Come on Gabriella?" Jordan said with a devious grin. "Don't tell us you're a virgin." She said with a grin.

"No it's just been a while." Gabriella said narrowing her eyes at Jordan.

"A year." Crystal guessed.

Gabriella stood silent and looked down at her feet soaking.

"Two years?" Tina said shocked.

Gabriella looked up and took a deep breath. "six years okay." She said rolling her eyes and looking back at the lady who stopped buffing her nails and was now staring at her impressed.

"What everyone has a dry spell every once in a while." Gabriella said looking appalled as she looked around room at all the speechless faces.

"Are we talking no sex or no orgasm for six years." Anais said looking over her shoulder. "I mean you still masturbate right."

Victoria smiled as she looked over at Gabriella "there isn't anything wrong with flicking the bean."

"Flicking the what?" Gabriella asked looking at them confused.

"Oh." Jordan said laughing as she leaned back with a hand over her heart. "No wonder you have a stick up your ass." She said nudging Tyler who laughed as well.

Michelle smiled and placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with your decision to stay abstinent." Michelle said with a warm smile.

"If it's even her decision!" Tyler said high fiving Jordan.

Gabriella sunk down low in her chair and looked at the woman doing her nails who went back to painting. "just a dry spell." Gabriella mumbled.

"I bet it is." The lady said and looked down at her nail.

Gabriella closed her eyes and pictured being anywhere but here. Right now she needed a lightning bolt or a stray bullet anything that would end her life and let her escape the humiliation.

When the girls arrived at the club they walked through the doors and everyone was excited when they came into the room to see the dj and lights flashing in the dark room. Jordan and Tyler yelled and began to move to the music.

Gabriella who was standing beside Michelle smiled as Michelle jumped up and down. "It's just like a club." Michelle said pulling Gabriella by the arm. Michelle was wearing a sliver dress with her hair up and Gabriella was in a red strapless dress with her hair straightened and down. All the girls were dressed for a night out in the club and all of them had T's around their neck.

"Yeah or a bad high school formal." Gabriella uttered as she was dragged into the room. The walls were dark blue and black and the music was so loud that Gabriella couldn't form a thought let alone a conversation as the girls gathered around wondering where Troy was.

_Confessional scene._

"_Whenever you put a bunch of dressed up woman in a room with one guy you're going to get a fight or drama of some kind." Gabriella said looking at the camera. "I don't know what's going to happen tonight but I plan to stay away from the source of Drama." She said looking down at her nails. "I'm just not big on dancing anyway."_

As soon as she was beginning to wonder herself about Troy a hand grabbed hers and she was pulled into strong arms she soon realized were Troy's. Surprised by the sudden movement she let her body fall against him and he wrapped his arm around the small of her back.

"Ready to dance tenderfoot?"

"No." Gabriella said making a move to pull away but before she could Troy began to sway her body. luring her out to the dance floor and spinning her in his arms.

The rest of the girls flooded the floor and began dancing around them.

"Your look good in red." He whispered in her ear as he brought her close to him.

"Sure and you can also tell me the color of my eyes." She whispered as she moved against him turning her head and to look around the dance floor.

"You drive me crazy." He said turning her around and taking hold of her hips as he held her against him.

"No you're a man anything with estrogen makes your horny." She said placing her hands over his and bringing them up. Letting out a small laugh Troy felt hands wrap around his mid section and noticed Tina. Leaning down to her ears he whispered into her ear.

"Light chocolate, brown." He whispered as he brought his hands to her shoulders.

Caught off guard she shook her head and leaned to the right trying to avoid dancing against Natalie. "What?"

"Your eyes are light chocolate brown." He said releasing her. Gabriella moved away from him spinning around to see him smiling at her as Natalie took over her spot. His hands held on to her hips and grinded against his front the whole time his eyes stood on Gabriella with the same smirk on his lips.

Turning away from him to break the eye contact she walked over to the bar and ordered a drink.

As soon as she thought she could just relax and avoid him the room got quiet and Becky walked in and was now standing at the dj table.

"Hopefully everyone is having a great time." she said. "I've got an even big surprise." She said clapping her hand together. "it will not be Troy who picks the dancing queen tonight." She said with a large smile.

_Confessional scene._

"_Wait what?" Jordan says looking blank. "Isn't he the only one that has to pick a bride." She said lifting a finger to scratch her head._

_Fades out and Tyler fades in._

"_Who the f is going to pick the dancing queen." She said tossing her hands up. _

_Fade out._

"We have asked two of Troy's best friends to judge." Becky said as she extended her hands towards the door where two African American men came in.

"Chad, Zeke!?!" Troy through his hands up and ran towards the guys putting up high fives.

"Dude were here to judge the ladies." Chad said with a smile.

Zeke looks around and smiles at the women now staring at the two men. "Anyone else feel like a cupcake on a table of spinach?" He said looking around.

"You'll get use to it." Troy said looking back at the girls.

"Ladies Chad and Zeke will be deciding who gets the alone date with Troy." Becky said with a smile. "so relax and lets party." She said backing away and moving back.

Chad made his way into the crowd and Zeke followed.

"Remember ladies you're here for me don't let these guys charm ya." Troy yelled with a smile. "Especially this one." He said placing his hands on Chad shoulders.

Chad chuckled as he watched Esha shake her hips in front of him.

_Confessional scene._

"_Hey if I got cozy up to him to get to Troy." Esha said with a smile. "Baby how low do you want me to go." _

_Fades out and Jordan fades in._

"_Seriously I have to impress these chocolate dumplings." She said with a smile. "He has hot friends." She said tilting up her eye brow. _

_Fades out and Troy fades in._

"_I didn't see that coming." Troy said with a smile. "Chad and Zeke have been there for me since …forever." Troy leaned back. "Chad helped me by being there after my parents died he always been there and most of the trouble I get into is because of him but Zeke is always there to pull us both out." He said with a laugh. "Their great guys I trust them." _

_Fades out._


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella sat on the sidelines watching Jordan and Tyler dance all over Chad and Samantha dance with Troy. Zeke however was talking to Michelle and Tina about How much alone time they had been getting with Troy and what they would want to see happen.

Troy was pulled away as Victoria and Anais held on to each of his arms. "Hey Troy." Victoria said with a smile.

"Hello ladies." He said looking at them both with smiles.

"We were wondering." Victoria said pressing her finger on his chest and swirling it round and round. "Do you think girls who drink a lot are attractive?"

"Not really." He said with a smirk. "No one wants to Baby sit a drunk."

"Because we noticed that Gabi really likes to drink." Anais said with a nervous face.

Troy paused for a moment and looked over at Gabriella sitting at the bar staring at drink. "I sure she isn't an obsessive drinker." He said looking back at Victoria.

"Well I just concerned for her." Victoria said with a pout. "She is really depressed."

"Almost suicidal." Anais said bringing a hand to her chest.

"Seriously," Troy said pulling arms away with a small laugh. "She's fine." He said placing a hand on their shoulders. "Everyone needs a drink once in a while." He said.

Just then Natalie walked past and he watched as she went to sit down by herself. "Ladies if you'll excuse me." He said politely and went to follow Natalie.

_Confessional scene._

"_I'm getting pretty annoyed with not getting alone time with Troy and if that means bouncing my but for his friend I'm going to do it." Crystal said. "I'm looking at all the other girls and they have all had alone time with him but it's my turn now." _

_Fade out Victoria fades in._

"_I don't know about anyone else but there is one person I don't want winning that alone date tonight and I think we all know who that is." She said crossing her arms. "I think it's time miss Gabriella over there got her feathers plucked." She said with a smirk. "what better way to get a real hoe to fall on her face but to fill up with drinks." _

_Fade out._

Gabriella was looking at the bar top trying her best not to look back out onto the dance floor to see Troy and whoever dancing. She wasn't jealous, she wasn't even interested. She didn't even know him. Lifting her drink she drowned the rest of it and set it back on the bar. The sound of music humming around her, made her remember her past.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back._

"_Gabi we rock." Sharpay said hanging her arm on the mic stand. _

"_Girl that song you wrote was awesome." Taylor said putting down her guitar. "We are so going to make it big." She said walking over to lean on Gabriella keyboard. _

"_I don't know you guys I just… music isn't the same for me anymore." She said looking down. It had been a month since she left David and the same songs she had once written about love and her happy memories just seemed so empty and fake. She couldn't sing them anymore, couldn't play them anymore. She didn't even think she could write anything anymore. "I think I reach a limit." _

"_Gabi it'll get better." Sharpay said with a smile as she came up to her. "We don't need David to mange us Taylor is studying law, I'm making it big in fashion, and you're our finance girl." She said with a hopeful voice._

"_Gabriella we can't just give up." Taylor said looking down. Gabriella shook her head as she stared blankly ahead. _

"_When I fell in love with music I fell in love with him." letting out a sigh she paused. "Now instead of melodies and rhythm all I see are pictures and memories of everything good and bad." She said as her hands came down to her lap. "As long as music is a part of me I'm never going to get through this" she said looking back up._

"_We can't do this without you." Sharpay said with a sigh._

"_Yes you can, you can keep songs. Sing them if you want but I want nothing to do with music." She said letting a tear fall. "It just hurts so much." she said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sorry." A sob escaped her lips and her shoulders dropped._

_Sharpay and Taylor came around to her sides sitting beside her as they wrapped their arms around Gabriella. _

"_It's okay," Sharpay said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "We won't make you." She said rubbing Gabriella back. _

"_We're here for you." Taylor offered as she placed her head on her shoulders. "Band or no Band, friends forever."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback. _

Gabriella closed her eyes and the opened them again the music still in her head still in the air around her. She needed another drink she needed to stop the memories before David popped up in the corner of her mind. Suddenly Victoria appeared on her left and Anais on her right. Sandwich between the two Gabriella felt uncomfortable and leaned forward.

"So like what's you deal?" Victoria said as she motioned for the bar tender.

"Yeah I heard you playing the piano the other night." Anais added with a smile as she leaned her hip against the bar.

"You get on the show to be famous or something?" Victoria said in a teasing voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and ignored the girls. But Victoria wasn't going to give up that easy.

"So what are you like some singer by night and number cruncher by day?" she said then looked at the bartender. "Three tequila's."

"No I use to be in a band." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. "But I grew up."

"What was it called." Anais said reaching for a olive and popping it in her mouth.

"Guilty Pleasures." Gabriella said with a smile. "But times change and we all got into our careers." She said then made a huff noise. "Beside it was Dorky." she shrugged.

"Being in a band is not dorky." Victoria said. "It's effin cool." She said holding up a rock on sign.

"So you like music?" Anais said reaching for her drink.

"I did." Gabriella said looking at the shot glass before her.

"Well that's just stupid." Victoria said with a smile. "Hey bartender keep 'em coming." She said and lifted the shot glass to take it whole. "You rock in my book."

Anais did the same and then looked back out at the dance floor. "God I hate seeing him with other girls." She said reaching for the next shot glass.

Gabriella lifted her own and tossed her head back. The taste was bitter and dry hot and hard as it went down her throat. She could make a better shot then this. She thought looking at the next Shot glass. Victoria laughed and pointed over at Jordan and Tyler. "Now there are girls who are easy."

"And stupid." Gabriella added.

Nodding in agreement the girls took the next shot. "Let let lose and enjoy the night." Victoria said with a smile.

"I guess." Gabriella said looking at the next shot.

"Come on Gabi keep up." Victoria said, after two more shots Gabriella didn't notice that Victoria had stopped or that Anais was just passing along her shots to Gabriella. After the eighth one she felt very relaxed.

"Wow." Gabriella said swaying her body on the stool. "I can't believe I how good this song is." She said holding the table top still with her hands.

"Want dance?" Victoria said with a smile.

"Hell yeah." Gabriella said throwing a fist in the air. "Let's do this!"

Troy stood on the side with Chad and Zeke. "What about Samantha?" Chad said holding out a hand. "You need more alone time with her."

"I could see that." Troy said looking over at her as she was talking to Michelle and laughing about something. Samantha was a very smart and lively girl someone he could see his grandmother getting along with.

"Well is there anyone here that you might like?" Zeke asked lifting his beer. "I mean we'll choose who ever fits the bill."

Troy was silent for a moment as he looked out into the dance floor. The girls were all very beautiful and they all had qualities that he wanted in a wife. "I'll let you guys decide this one." He said with a smile.

Chad clapped his hands together and laughed. "Then I say Tyler." Looking at her from across the room he smiled at her and licked his lips. "She is good looking."

"Dude." Zeke said holding up a hand and looking at him with confusion. Rolling his eyes and looking over to the bar Zeke smiled and pointed."What about that ella chick."

"Gabriella?" Troy said instantly perking up from the mention of her name. Would it be fair to ask for more alone time with her? Could he get away with another date?

" she is so not digging it and she rubs off like a virtuous prude." Chad said with a disgusted expression.

"Just because she didn't throw herself on you doesn't make her a prude."

"It makes her crazy because any female is attracted to fine chocolate." Chad said using a hand to indicate himself.

"Hence the basis of her appeal." Troy chimed in with a laugh.

Chad shook his head the two laughed and he looked out into the dance floor to see said girl going low on the dance floor. "Well I take back virtuous." Chad said pointing to Gabriella. "But it is always the quiet ones." He said.

Troy looked over to the dance floor to see Gabriella dancing with Esha in a sexual manner. She body was lost in the music and she had a smile on her face. A smile he hadn't seen before. Breaking away from the guys he smiled as he made his way through the girls who tried to capture his attention as he got close to her. Gabriella's body did have the curves of a forbidden concubine or that of an incubus, however she knew it or not was another story.

As she turned around she smiled as she seen Troy. Smiling she wriggled her finger at him and he came willingly. Her hands rested on his shoulders and slid down as her boy went down with them as well. Dipping low and coming up slowly. She was defiantly and incubus in another life.

He came closer to her and he could smell the faint alcohol. She swayed with a lazy motion in her body. Her cheeks were flushed as she pushed her hands up and moved her hips. Taking her in for a moment he paused and smiled with amusement. Reaching for her hand he brought her close. "You're drunk" he said to her.

"Drunk?" She squeaked with a smile. Doing another dance move she twirled around and latched on to him. "I don't think so." She sang as she pointed a finger at him.

"Trust me." He said looking at her a bit concerned. "Your drunk." Taking a step to the right she stumbled a bit and Troy caught her. "You alright there tenderfoot?"

"I'm great." She yelled over the music before turning around and moving away from him to dance between Tina and Jordan.

Keeping an eye on her as she staggered off he looked over at the bar were Victoria and Anais were giggling and laughing as they watch Gabriella wobble around. Before he could walk over to the girls or grab Gabriella. Becky came into the room and the room grew quiet. Leaving Troy helpless to go after Gabriella or question the other girls. "Ladies it's time to announce the winner of the dancing queen to night." She said bowing her head. "Hopefully the men have by now reached a conclusion." She said with a smile. "Chad, Zeke who have you picked as our dancing queen?"

Chad stepped forward and smiled. "We pick Tl-." Zeke elbowed him in the gut and smiled as he winked over at Troy.

"Let me say that this room is filled with many dancing queens," he said looking around at the girls. "Many of you could benefit form this one on one date." He said coming over to Troy side. "But personally we think Troy should spend a little more time with Natalie."

Natalie let out a shriek and jumped up and down as she ran over to Troy.

"Congratulations, Natalie." Becky said with a smile. "You win an alone date with Troy." she said as everyone clapped. Just then a man in a suit came out with a crown. Every one watched as the man placed the Crown on Natalie head. Troy smiled and looked at her admiringly as her curls came down around her face. She was sweetheart. Some one kind and polite, different from the rest of them and he couldn't thank Zeke enough.

_Confessional scene._

"_Son of a Bitch." Crystal said as she shook her head. "Of all the girls? Really?" She said questioning the men's choice. "Bitch doesn't even speak half the time."_

_Fade out and Victoria fades in._

"_Hey as long as it wasn't Gabriella I don't care If they picked Jordan." Victoria said with a smirk. "He isn't going to like her and when he finds that out he going to off her." She said making a cut throat motion. "Natalie is not a threat." _

_Fade out._

The music started and Troy reached for her hand to hold her close as they danced.

_**when I look in your eyes  
there I see  
Just what you mean to me  
Here in my heart I believe  
Your love is all I'll ever need  
Holdin' you close through the night  
I need you, yeah**_

I look in your eyes and there I see  
What happiness really means  
The love that we share makes life so sweet  
Together we'll always be  
This pledge of love feels so right  
And, ooh, I need you

Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully [Faithfully]  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee [You and me], hey  
Your love is all [I need] I need

Troy leaned his head down just a bit to take in the smell of her perfume. It was softer then Jordan's more Subtle then Gabriella's. As if the thought was a splash of cold water he looked up immediately to see Gabriella leaning on Chad who was setting her in a chair. As soon as she was seated she looked up and said something to him. Something that made Chad lurched back and shook his head. He felt bad for her. Maybe he should have let her go. She was only miserable here and if what Victoria and Anais said were true. Maybe it was time she went home.


	13. Chapter 13

Troy, Chad and Zeke were in his room sitting around they had just gotten back from dance club event and Zeke and Chad still had to go in for confessional recording.

"That Gabriella chick needs to go home pronto." Chad said pulling his hand from his pocket and looking at Troy then Zeke.

"I was thinking that same thing." Troy said reach for his orange mini basket ball Chad had gotten him from the airport.

"The girl got drunk one time and from what I see on the TV seems like you both have something going on." Zeke said looking at them both.

"Dude when I was helping her out earlier she called me David even said she loved me." Chad said tilting his head to the side.

"David is the name of her ex-boyfriend." Troy said casually.

"Well I hate to brake it to you but home girl still has the yearning for Hamlet if you know what I mean." Chad said turning to look at the couch behind him.

"Right?" Troy said with a shrugging looking at Zeke for an explanation.

Zeke shook his head and took a deep breath. "some of us actually live in the outside world dude." He said looking over at Chad who shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

Troy took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair looking at Zeke and Chad in his room. "Thanks for the date with Natalie she's sweet." Troy said in a low voice.

"No problem man." Zeke said with a smile.

"They're ready for you boys." One of the camera women with an ear piece on she poked through the door.

"Alright I'll be seeing you man." Chad held out his hand and gave Troy a pat on the back. Zeke did the same and soon Troy was alone in his room.

Loosing up his tie he pulled it from his neck and tossed it on to the chair. Rubbing his eyes he began to make his way through the doors to his room, however just as he was about to forget he turned around to lock the door to find it open. A bit shocked he looked around the room and saw no one so he decided to look in the hallway. Seeing nothing he was about to turn around when he heard a sob. Pulling his door shut he reached in his pocket and locked it making his way slowly down the hall towards the sound of sobs he came across a Gabriella sitting in Kitchen with a piece of bread.

Walking over to her he let out a sigh and sat down as she wiped her eye and looked at him as she continued to eat the bread.

"Is that all you've eaten?" he said pointing at the bread.

She nodded her head slowly. She was no longer in her red dress but in sweats and a sweat shirt her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was almost sober and functional but it seemed like she was seeping into a depression.

"Why don't I whip up something more filling for the both of us." He said with a smile as she sniffled and pulled another piece of her bread.

"ok." Was all she said.

Troy stood up and walked over to the fridge, "You know I've been meaning to talk to you." He said getting out 2 potatoes and then reaching in the freezer for a package of Chicken breast. "This will work."

Gabriella sat at the table quietly as she watched him gather other ingredients and continue to work. "Are you still in love with David?" he said cutting green peppers and Onions.

"No." she said looking up at him. "That ridiculous."

"Is it?" he said placing all the ingredients in a pot of boiling water with the cut up chicken.

Gabriella was quiet as she looked over at him with a frown. "I can't say I never loved him." She said looking at the pot. "I did." She said tucking her hair back. "He left me I didn't get the convinces of falling out of love first." She said pulling her sleeves over her hands.

"Break ups suck that way." he said wiping his hands on a rag and placing it down on the table. "What was his reason?" he asked coming back to where she was sitting.

"He didn't find me attractive anymore." She said looking down

"Well that's just another reason why he's crazy." Troy said sitting down next to her. "How bad was it?"

"Horrible it was days before the wedding my father had paid for most of the things." She said crossing her arms on the table. "I was so excited and then one night in the small little bar and grill we opened up together as a couple he was in back all over the waitress. If I'd a been three minutes later I would have found them fucking." She said looking over at the pot on the stove.

"Ouch." Troy said looking over at her.

"I gave him so much of me." She said shaking her head. "Started his business, helped furnish is apartment. Which I totaled the day after I found him with the waitress." She said with a laugh.

Troy smiled and laughed a bit as well. After a moment they were both quite and Troy took a deep breath he didn't know this David guy but he knew that he was idiot for passing on someone as beautiful as Gabriella. "If you love someone you would be willing to give up everything for them, but if they loved you back they'd never ask you to." He said looking at her with a smile.

"You sometimes you're like prince charming on steroids and other times you're like the best guy friend I never had." She said picking up the bread again.

Troy frown and for a moment was disappointed. Before she could look back up at him he was up and walking towards the pot to check on the food. "So tenderfoot." He said going to the cabinet and getting extra dishes and cups. "Got a headache yet?" he said laying things out on the table.

"No but it hurts all the same." She said watching him. "No man I've dated has cooked for me." She said looking at him as he went to work on laying out the food.

"Well I am not like most men and I make a living out of cooking." He said with a smile. "I like to work in the kitchen at my restaurant." He said bringing her plates over.

"That attractive." She said as he placed the food down.

"This." he said placing the baked potatoes on a different plate. "Is what I like to call the hangout combo." He said with a smile as he back tracked for forks.

Gabriella looked down at her plate to see the skinless chicken and vegetables. "What's so special about it?" she said picking up a carrot. She watched him as he pour her a drink of water with ice.

"It's high in vitamin B6, which you right now lack a great amount of." He said sitting down and handing her a fork. "lack of B6 causes depression and headaches." He said. "When you drink your body eats up vitamins and that's why you get all those dizzy feelings, also because as alcohol enters the blood stream blood cell get replaced with Oxygen and that's how you get drunk, too much oxygen in the blood." Troy began to eat and Gabriella just stared at him in wonder.

"Who are you?" she said picking up another carrot.

"Bolton, Troy Bolton." He said looking at her and raising a brow.

"Wow." She said breaking out into a laugh as she began to eat her chicken. The two ate in silence both occasionally stealing a look towards the other but remaining content and peaceful.

Zeke was right, they had something and he just couldn't ignore that. And Chad was right she wasn't fully over the man that had crushed her six years ago. He wasn't sure what to do and he wasn't positive on how he could do it.

"Tell me more about you." She said suddenly taking a bite of her chicken.

"Well." He said a little off guard. "My grandmother lives three houses down from me and she is also a co owner of the restaurant." He said looking at her.

"How did you get the restaurant?" she said lifting her water glass.

"My dad started it. It's a family restaurant." He said with a smile. "Last thing I have in this world that makes me feel closer to my parents." He said looking down at his food. "I learned how to cook from reading my mother old recipe books and journal. He said with a smile she loved writing down recipes she would find randomly." He said with a smile. "Cooking makes me closer to her and running the place makes me feel like I'm helping my dad's legacy live on." He said

"That's really sweet Troy." she said with a smile.

"Wow." He said taken a back.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've ever called me Troy." he said with a smile, he liked his name on her lips and more importantly he wondered what those lips sound like if he was driving her crazy with passion.

Gabriella was silent for a moment looked back at her food. "Don't get all ape man on me." She said giving him a sideways glance. "It just a name."

"And I've never heard it said better." He said placing a free hand on her hand. The room was quite as Gabriella looked down at her hand and felt her heart beat speed rapidly as he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

Before she could say anything there was a noise and Carmen wondered into the Kitchen with Jamie. The two jumped apart hands back at their own sides like teenagers caught by unexpected parents. The girls were giggling and stopped when they say Gabriella and Troy eating at the table.

"Troy!" Carmen said with a smile. "did you cook this." she said walking over to the pot. "I've been dying to try your cooking." She said walking over to the table and leaning down to sit by his side.

Gabriella looked over at Carmen and how she flaunted her body to Troy and felt her anger rise. "Yummy." She said stealing a piece of chicken. "You're the perfect man." she cooed

Jamie smiled and reached for the baked potatoes. "Oh yum." She said.

Gabriella wanted to stab them with her fork but she suddenly felt a pull of reason as she took a breath and realized this was a game. Troy was here to pick a wife and these girls were willing and ready at the snap of a finger. Feeling her heart sink she smiled and excused herself from the table.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton, dinner was lovely, night." She nodded and walked out of the room without looking back.

"What's with her." Carmen said moving closer to Troy who was still looking in the direction she had left. How on earth did he go from Troy back to Mr. Bolton in ten seconds? He felt his shoulder fall as he smiled back at Carmen and Jamie. He was annoyed and irritated that they had made Gabriella left and even more annoyed at how inconsiderate that had been to a private moment.

The next day

Natalie came out to the pool section dressed in a pink summer dress her curls coming down over her shoulders. She was causal and not over done just good enough for a nice afternoon out with Troy.

"Oh my god you're so pretty." Tyler said with a smile.

"I so happy you won." Victoria chimed in as she went over to Hug her.

_Confessional scene._

"_I feel really nervous about my date with Troy." Natalie said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I've only been on a few dates really." She said nodding her head. "I just hope I don't get like spinach in my teeth or something." _

_Fade out and Zeke fades in. _

"_I liked Natalie." He said holding up his hands. "Troy has had a lot of ups and downs and I think that Natalie is a nice quiet girl who might be good for him." Zeke looks off to the side and then back at the camera. "Personally I've known Troy since High school. He that guy everyone thinks is so lucky and great but once you get to know him he just like everyone else and for me a lot of those girls seemed a bit fake." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Natalie was one of the few I talked to who seemed to be in the right frame of mind."_

_Fade out._

Troy is waiting for Natalie by the front door, he'd been through this before with Gabriella and he was hoping that things would go great today as well. As he seen her at the top of the stairs he smiled. She wasn't the most beautiful women he'd ever laid his eyes on but something about her was sweet, and he liked sweet girls.

Holding out his hand he took hers and smiled. "So Natalie are you ready for today?"

Natalie smiled and looked at his light blue shirt that brought out his eyes. "Yes." She said with a small nod.

Troy led her into the car and they were off. Sitting in the back of the limo Troy twiddled his thumbs as he looked over at Natalie as she watched traffic go by.

"So Natalie," he said after a while. "Tell me about yourself?" he said taking her hand.

"Well I'm a middle child." She said looking at him. "I'm from St Louis." She said with a low voice.

"Small town huh?"

"Very." She said looking back out the window.

"Me too." He said watching her profile. "I love it."

"Why?" she said looking at him with a odd expression.

"Just the relationships you build, friends, family. Everything is just really close and I like that."

"Well I guess so." She said. "I'm don't like the attention." She added as she looked at the camera.

"Yet you on a reality show?" he said with a chuckle. "So what made you come on." He asked.

"I'm ready to settle down and leave the nest." She said with a smile.

_Confessional scene._

"_Natalie is a sweet girl but we're like 20 minutes into the date and she hasn't really made an impression on me at all." Troy said with a shrug. "I mean I don't want to be a bad guy but she needs to be a bit more aggressive." _

_Fade out Natalie fades in._

"_I think it's going well I mean he is a great guy I and really think he's the one for me." She said clapping her hands. "I mean we can always move out of the small town life later down the line and think we can make it work." She said._

_Fade out and Chad fades in._

"_I didn't pick Natalie." Chad said as he shrugged his shoulders. "She's plain." Chad rolled up his sleeves a bit. "She oozes out the cure for insomnia." Chad looked off the screen. "Troy needs someone who will match him on a sexual, outgoing level. Someone he can laugh with." He was quiet for a moment and then looked at the screen again. "and not Gabriella." he huffed._

_Fade out._

When they got to the small Italian restaurant Troy held out Natalie seat and pushed her chair in Sitting across from her he began to admire her features.

"What are you looking at?" Natalie asked with a smile.

"Your pretty." Troy reached for his drink and held it to his lips. "What do you do for a living?" he asked before taking his sip.

"I'm a vet." She said with a smile.

"Really." Troy lowered his glass and leaned forward. "Do you have any pets?"

"I have a cat." She said tilting her head to the right and looking at Troy with kindness. "His name is Mickey."

Troy busted with laughter as he leaned back. "Wow talk about irony." He settled and looked at her with amusement. "Why Mickey?"

"I like the name and he had grey fur."

"Does he have round ears and a thin tail?" he asked.

"No but I always loved watching old Mickey Mouse cartoons." She smiled.

Troy laughed again and this time so did Natalie.

Dinner was a lot of small talk and side bar conversations. Natalie was still a little shy but by the end of dinner Troy got her to break out of her shell and she talked about herself more. Her father was a vet as well and her mother was his secretary.

She reminded him a lot of the girl next store type and he liked that quality a lot he just wished he didn't have to wait so long before she revealed herself to him. After dinner they had taken a walk around a park and he was listening to her talk about some of her patients and their owers.

"I swear." She laughed. "You'd be amazed how much animal begin to actually look like there owners after a while." She smiled.

"Really." He said walking beside her with her hand in his.

"Yes and I can't tell you how many animal Birthday parties I've been invited to." She said shrugging her shoulders. "They're really cute. Crazy, but cute."

Troy smiled as he pulled on her and as they came up to a clearing in the park with a bench. It was the perfect spot to watch a sun set and he pulled her close to him.

Natalie giggled as she turned red. "You're going to kiss me now?"

"Is there a better a time?" he said with a small grin as he reached his hand up to cup her face.

"I don't know." She said looking into his eyes.

Troy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, and while they were soft and sweet he didn't feel the same compelled urge he did when he kissed Gabriella. her lips remained tightly shut and she leaned into him with a sigh. Troy gently stroked the side of her face as he teased her with his lips. Pulling away he indicated for her to sit and he sat beside her .

_Confessional Scene._

"_I think the date went well with Natalie." Troy said as he leaned back in the chair. "She's really sweet. And a great person to talk to but that kiss really didn't spark anything for me." He said with a frown. "I was really hoping it would because she is really cool." _

_Fade out and Natalie fades in._

"_I think I saw fireworks when Troy kissed me." She said leaning forward and clapping her hands together. "He is so romantic and so kind." She said with a sigh. "I want more then anything for him to pick me and let me have another date with him." She said with a smile._

_Fade out._


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella was sitting in the living room listening to Natalie and Michelle talking about her date with Troy. She was about to choke herself when Jordan came running in with a envelope. "Ladies!!!" she yelled holding up the letter.

Gabriella looked at it rolled her eyes. Yes the world stops when ever Troy puts a letter in the mailbox. Everyone was crowding in the living room and Jordan opened the letter. Looking excited she began to read the letter out loud.

_**Ladies,**_

_**I feel as though I am blessed to be here surrounded by beauty and smart women who are confident, sexy and original in their own way. Before the elimination I would like to go on one more alone date. Michelle I feel like you and I haven't really had the chance to bond so I'm hoping you'll be up for some alone time. Get ready and all be there to pick you up in a half hour. We're going to test your inner cow girl.**_

_**Troy.**_

"Oh my god!!!!" Michelle jumped up and waved her hands around franticly. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book. She wasn't jealous. She couldn't be because she didn't care about Troy. She was happy for Michelle but in the same way she wanted to break one of her legs.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Me jealous?" Gabriella said pointing at herself. "No." she said looking away. "He can do whatever he wants." She said crossing her arms._

_Fade out and Jordan faded in._

"_Where is my alone time with Troy?" she said pointing at the camera. "I mean come on almost everyone has had the chance but me." She said crossing her arms._

_Fade out and Michelle fades in._

"_Oh my effin god." She said holding her hands up. "Someone pinch me!"_

_Fade out._

Michelle came down the steps in Jeans and a pink top as Troy waited for her below.

"Inner cowgirl?" she said coming face to face with him.

"Excited?" he asked as he lead her into the limo. Once they were well on their way Michelle took hold of Troy's hand and smiled. "You know I have a huge crush on you." She said with a smile.

"Is that so?" he said smiling at her.

"yeah I mean some of the girls say that I blush when I talk about you." She said in a low voice.

"Cute." He said with a smile. "So Michelle tell me do you have brothers or sisters?" he asked leaning back in his seat.

"I have two older brothers." She said with a nodded. "There over protective. They about freaked when I told them I was going to be on the show."

"I bet." He said with smile. "Do you have a pet?"

"No." she said with a sigh. "my pets have a really bad habit of killing themselves." She said with a sad face.

"What do you mean?" he said a bit worried.

"Well when I was little we had a class pet, frog named speedy, over Christmas break I was rewarded with the privilege to take him home and take care of him. One day speedy jumped out of his tank and on to the floor where he dried out and died." She said with a sigh, "it was the worst experience ever." She said placing a hand over her eyes.

"Did your classmates forgive you?"

"After a while they did but it was horrible." She said.

"What about other pets."

"Well I had a dog named Pepper but he ate rat poison and died two days later." She said with a frown.

"Maybe you need a bird?"

"No I had a blue and white bird named shadow that flew out the window and got hit by and un coming car." She added.

"Whoa." He said looking at her with amazement.

"Yeah." She said looking at him. "I know."

When they got to their destination Troy helped Michelle out of the car and walked up to the man holding the reins of two horses.

_Confessional scene._

"_So far the date with Michelle is a good thing. The dead pet thing is kind of creepy I mean what would happen if we had kids?" he said with a shrug. "She's a creep kind of cute."_

_Fade out and Michelle fades in. _

"_He is so dreamy I can't wait to see him up on top of that horse." she said with a laugh. _

_Fade out and Troy fades in._

"_Hopefully she doesn't kill the horse." he said with a shrug._

_Fade out._

Once they were on the horses they began to follow the tour guide and stood on the trail the moment was special and Troy could tell that Michelle was having fun as she rode on the horse with a big smile and giggles. Troy stood by her side on his horse and they talked about other things and personality traits.

Later

Troy stood in the living room with a glass of wine looking at the girls as they mingled. He had enjoyed watching them and figuring out what type of person they were. Suddenly he heard a bunch of laughter coming from his right and decided to follow the sound.

"Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker." Gabriella said looking at Michelle and Tina as they smiled. "With symptoms like that who need chocolate." She said sitting down on the couch by Carmen.

Tina got up next and smiled "Love is like standing in wet cement, the longer you stay the harder to leave and you can never leave without leaving your marks behind."

"Amen to that." Natalie said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Troy said with a smile Amused at the sharing going on.

"We're reciting quotes or things said to use as pick up lines its really fun." Michelle said with a smile.

"Oh really." He said taking a seat on top of the table.

"I got one I got one." Carmen said facing Troy and flipping her hair. "One night I was at this club and some guy comes up to me places his hand on my thigh and says 'Is that love I see in your eyes, or merely a reflection of mine?" she said.

Natalie burst out into giggles. "Someone said that to you."

"Men will say anything." Gabriella said looking over at Natalie.

Natalie stood and smiled "Nobody is perfect until you fall in love with them." She shrugged.

"That is the god awful truth." Gabriella said holding her hand up for a high five.

Troy stood and looked around the room."I have one." He said looking at Gabriella with a smile. Troy Cleared his throat he took a deep breath. "Here we are. All of us, basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other. All searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some, they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking, "Oh, there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while, every once in a while two people meet and there's that spark. And yes, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love? Making love, that's when two people become one."

_Confessional. Scene._

"_He is perfect." Michelle said with a sigh._

_Fade out and Tina Fades in. _

"_He must make love like a god." She said with smile._

_Fade out._

"Where is that from?" Gabriella asked looking at him quizzically.

"Does it matter, he said it now." Carmen said with a dazed smile on her face.

"My favorite detective show." He said bowing to Gabriella.

Just then Becky came down the stairs and smiled. "Ladies it is time for the elimination Troy will be sending home four ladies tonight." She said calmly. "Please remove you necklaces and place them in the plate."

Every gasp as they heard the new number of women going home tonight. Troy had been told earlier so although it was still shocking it was old news. Making his way past the ladies he went to the confession room were Brad was waiting for him.

"Hey, hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey."

"So did you know in the rating were above and beyond American idol." He said with a huge grin.

"wow." Troy said a bit nervous.

"Everyone at home is head over heels with you." He said adjusting Troy's tie.

"That's uncomforting." He said lifting his chin so Brad could better adjust the tie.

"Not picking Gabriella for the two dates were genius everyone is tuned in just to see if you'll keep her." Brad said excitedly.

"About that." Troy said looking at him nervously.

"Now you and Natalie that was perfect." He said ignoring Troy. "Just remember this is about love and matters of the heart." He said pulling his hands away. "We need something big tonight. Do that for me." He said with a smile.

"Like what?" Troy said confused.

"Get sexy with one of the girls, flip the game, anything you're a man in house with women." Brad said with a smile. "Now get out there and knock 13 down to 9."

"Right." Troy responded still a bit hesitant.

Gabriella was standing in her normal spot between Jordan and this time Michelle. She wasn't sure where she stood with Troy not that it should bug her anyway maybe she would go home to night and continue her life without having to see him ever again.

"Ladies let the elimination begin good luck to you all." Becky said before disappearing through the doors.

Troy took a deep breath and smiled as he looked out at 13 faces smiling back at him. "Being on this show is probably one of the best things that have ever happened to me." He said with a smile. "I hope it's the same for you."

There was silence and Troy lifted the first necklace.

"Samantha."

_Confessional Scene._

"_Being the first one call out is really confidence building." She said with a smile. "I was so happy because I didn't have to stand there forever wondering the worst and hoping for the best._

_Fade out._

"Natalie."

Gabriella looked down at her green summer dress and smile. Troy was a nice guy, he deserved a nice girl.

"Anais"

Anais let out a sigh as she walked up and accepted her necklace.

"Jordan."

_Confessional Scene._

"_I'm sitting there sweating bullets because there is only five spots left and suddenly I'm not sure about my position in this game." Esha said with a frown. "He means a lot to me and I don't know what I would do if he doesn't pick me."_

_Fade out _

"Victoria."

Gabriella looked up again to see Victoria place a kiss on his cheek. She was nervous about not being picked part of her actually wanted to stay. She wanted to get know him better.

"Michelle."

_Confessional scene._

"_Oh man the final three and I still don't have a necklace." Jamie said crossing her arms. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to go home and face my friends and family." She said as a tear rolled down her face. _

_Fade out._

"Tina."

Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment as she thought about the last few days.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I don't know how I feel at this point but all I know is that part of me wants to stay." Gabriella said quietly. "I feel like I need more time to get to know him." She said crossing her arms. "I wouldn't say that I love him or anything but I think I might actually like him."_

_Fade out._

"Jamie."

Gabriella felt a heat rise in her body as she looked at him as he placed the necklace around Jamie's neck. She wanted to say something she wanted him to at least look at her.

"Ladies." Becky said as she came into the room. "There is only one spot left." She said and looked at the remaining five girls. "Good luck."

Troy was quiet for a long moment. He looked back up at the girls and then down at the last necklace in his hands. Gabriella didn't want to be here. She'd made that clear many times. Keeping her here felt unfair not only to the other girls but to himself and to Gabriella. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted her to be over David. He wanted her to be his.

Looking back up, Troy made dead on eye contact with brown eyes that looked just as lost and alone as he felt. Her eyes wanted to stay. Despite her cool exterior her eyes almost looked as though they would cry.

"Gabriella."

The relief flooded them both as they smiled. Gabriella walked over to Troy and she looked at him with a smile. "Will you stop picking me last?" She whispered.

"Don't call me Mr. Bolton." He offered as he held up the necklace.

"Then Drop tenderfoot." She responded as she allowed him to place the necklace on her.

"Not a chance tenderfoot." He said with a grin.

_Confessional Scene._

"_He made a big mistake," Tyler said crossing her arms. "I can't believe that prude bitch beat me." Tyler said her eyes flaring. "Just wait when he's lonely and bored he's going to wish he would have kept this." she said._

_Fade out and Esha fades in._

"_I am so disappointed." She said placing a hand under her eye to wipe her tears. "I thought things were going so well and I loved him." She said sniffling. "It's not fair Gabriella doesn't even love him."_

_Fade out and Carmen fades in._

"_What the Hell?" she said extending her arms. "Hello what the hell happened I thought we were getting along great?" she said annoyed. "Oh well he wasn't my type any way I like bad boys not Mr. goody, goody."_

_Fade out and Crystal fades in. _

"_Oh well." She said wiping a tear. "What are you going to do?" she said with a shrug. "I can't make someone like me and I rather they be honest then lie to me." She said with a half smile. "We all know keeping Jordan there is a joke and half." She said with a chuckle._

_Fade out._


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella sat in front of the piano and looked at the keys. She'd tied her hair up and she was in a basket ball jersey and long green pajama bottoms. She looked down at the keys and placed her fingers over them. It had been a long time since she'd dived into her music and even longer since she written anything. Sharpay and Taylor would be thrilled if they found she wrote a new song for them to sing.

Her finger graced over the keys as she smiled.

"For someone who isn't sure they want music in their life. you sure as hell spend a lot of time at this piano." Troy said walking up from behind her and sitting down besides her on the bench.

"I finished my book." She said with shrug. "I've been writing again." She said taking a deep breath.

"And you said numbers were you're first love." He said as he nudged her.

"I never said that." She said with a laugh.

"well it's what you meant isn't it?" he said looking at her as he placed his own hands on the keyboard to mimic hers.

"I haven't played music in six years." She said looking down at her fingers on the keys. After a moments pause she moved her fingers playing a simple but unique melody.

Troy was watching her and slowly played the same melody. "So how do you know so much about basket ball." He said keeping his hands in place.

"My dad and my uncle watched it a lot and then when I worked at the bar I would be on the shifts for the game and well in room full of men and beer you learn a few things." She said playing another melody.

"Well I played Basket ball all through high school and college." He said watching her hands and repeating the same sound.

Gabriella smiled as she looked at Troy again and played another melody only this time longer.

Troy attempted to repeat but messed up the last two notes making Gabriella giggle at his failed attempt. "It takes skill." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You have your talents, I have mine."

"I bet you do." He said arching an eye brow and looking at her suggestively.

"Dream on." She said shaking her head and leaning away from him.

"Play that song for me." He said getting up from the seat and walking around to lean on the piano.

"No." she said looking down at the key board.

"Aww, come on." He said with a smile.

"Why?" she asked looking at him with a tilt in her head questioning his approach.

"Because I'm going to steal it and sing it as my own." he said with a silly face.

Gabriella laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Anything is possible." She said recalling that David had done just that to the last four songs she'd written before they broke up.

"Sing for me." He said leaning down lower on the piano. "I want to see your brown eyes glow like Christmas morning."

Gabriella felt a blush in her cheeks and smiled. Not saying another word she looked down at the keys and began to play the melody.

_**Oooh**_

_**I feel like I'm million miles away from myself**_

_**more and more of these days**_

_**I've been down so many open roads**_

_**But they never lead me home**_

_**Now I just don't know**_

_**Who I really am**_

_**How it's going to be**_

_**Is there something that I can't see?**_

_**I wanna understand**_

_**Maybe I will never be**_

_**Who I was before**_

_**Maybe I don't even know her anymore**_

_**Maybe who I am today**_

_**Ain't so far from yesterday**_

_**Can I find the way to be every part of me?**_

Troy watched Gabriella with not only amazement but with a small amount of respect. This woman before him had so much to offer and she wasn't cocky or cruel she was gentle and down to earth. Her eyes did glow like Christmas morning when she sang and her lips seemed so soft.

_**So I'll try, try to slow things down**_

_**And find myself**_

_**Get my feet back on the ground**_

_**It will take time**_

_**But I know I'll be alright **_

_**Cause nothing much has changed**_

_**on the inside**_

_**It's hard to figure out**_

_**How it's going to be**_

_**Cause I don't really know now**_

_**I wanna understand**_

_**Maybe I will never be**_

_**Who I was before**_

_**Maybe I don't even know her anymore**_

_**Maybe who I am today**_

_**Ain't so far from yesterday**_

_**Can I find the way to be every part of me?**_

Her fingers danced along the keys as he continued to watch feeling every bit of emotion that was riding on her singing this song. It wasn't a song about this Gabriella sitting before him but about a different Gabriella he hadn't seen before. This was about a lost Gabriella who wasn't sure where her life was going to take her next, an excited Gabriella who was going to talk the road less traveled by. This was not the number crunching tax auditor that sat at the bar that very first night. This Gabriella and that Gabriella were far from the same.

_**I don't wanna wait too long**_

_**To find out where I meant to be long**_

_**I've always wanted it to be where I am today**_

_**But I never thought I feel this way**_

_**Maybe I will never be**_

_**Who I was before**_

_**Maybe I don't even know her anymore**_

_**Maybe who I am today**_

_**Ain't so far from yesterday**_

_**Can I find the way to be every part of me?**_

_**Every part of me.**_

Gabriella looked up from the piano and shrugged her shoulders. "I started it a long time ago." She said with a small smile. "But I finished it." She said looking back down at the keys. "What you think?"

Troy reached out his hand for her to take and she hesitantly decided against it before she took his hand allowing him to bring her up. Troy's hands slid to her waist and before she knew it he lifted her to where she was sitting on top of the piano.

"I think you're the most sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on." He said cupping her face. Gabriella was going to mumble a thank you, but before she could, his lips had covered hers and she relaxed into his embrace. Letting the current of lust and passion flow through her, she sighed as his lips caressed hers and he smiled as he felt her loosen part her lips for him. He was inside her mouth exploring shifting around taking her in and enjoying her taste.

Letting a moan escape her lips she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer and wrapping one of her legs around him. The kiss was intense and deep as they both found another level of passion to explore.

Anais was came into the room and cleared her throat the moment she seen the sight. "Cameras?" she said watching them split apart. "I mean there has to some things I'm sure you don't want your parents to see." She said rolling her eyes and walking further into the room.

"I'm sorry" Troy said backing away from Gabriella. Gabriella let out a sigh and looked back at Anais who picked up a magazine and walked back towards the doorway.

Troy smiled guilty and Gabriella shifted herself so that she could slide off the piano. She was embarrassed and so insecure of herself right now how could she forget about the cameras. Shifting a hand through her hair she moved away towards the door way. "I'm going to go now." She said moving away.

"Wait." Troy said coming towards her.

"No I'm just going to go to bed." She said crossing her arms lightly and bumping into the wall behind her.

"You okay tenderfoot?" he said holding out a hand.

"Just humiliated." She said rubbing her head "But, not the first time." she laughed as she walked around the corner only looking back to wave at him.

Once she was gone Troy was left standing in an empty room. Shaking off the feel of guilt and embarrassment he made his way to his own room.

Gabriella watched as Troy walked into his room and closed the door behind him she waited for the lock and when she didn't hear she contemplated paying him a visit. She felt ridiculous for leaving things in such a odd manner. Standing there in the dark hall way thinking about her next move she jumped when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly hiding in the corner she watched Victoria walk towards Troy's room. Watching Victoria as she walked up to the door she knocked and when he opened the door she flung herself into his arms and the door shut behind them. Hearing the click of the lock she waited for a moment hoping that Victoria would be kicked out of the room but to her despair nothing. The hall was silent and suddenly a lot colder. Wiping her cheek she turned and made it to her room quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Her lips melted to his and for a moment Troy felt lost but as soon as he recognized the scent of pine apples and not Almond he pushed her back and way from himself.

"What are you doing?" Troy said as he pulled away from Victoria. "What are you crazy? what if someone saw you?" He said walking back to the door and opening it to look down the hall way. No one was in sight the hall was dark and cold. Turning back to face Victoria who had now removed her robe and was standing there in a naughty teddy, he quickly shut the door and ran a hand through his hair.

"AWW, come on Troy," she said walking towards him. "I want you to." She said wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Look Victoria you're a nice a girl." Troy said pulling her arm away from him.

"I can be bad Troy." she said pushing him against the door. "I can be real bad."

"No, no, no,no." he said pushing himself off the door.

"Troy I thought you had fun the other night." She said running her hand down his chest. "In the bathroom alone." She whispered. "There's more to the delight." She said placing her finger over his lips. "I can do so much more for you."

"Victoria." He said grabbing her hands and turning her around so she was against the door. "I'm sorry but the other night, but I can't let this go any further then it already has." He said in low but stern voice. "I am not looking for anything sexual right now."

"Yeah right, so being all over that Montez freak is you not trying to look for anything sexual." She said crossing her arms. "I seen you in the living room with her." She said in a stern tone.

"I'm in a house with nine women, I'm bound to be alone with one of you at one point." He said reaching around her to open the door.

"But I love you." She said pushing the door shut.

"Victoria please don't make this harder." He said letting his shoulders drop.

"Give me a kiss and I'll go." She said looking at him with a stubborn expression.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her. Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth making the kiss more than It was suppose to be.

Opening the door he violently pulled away and pointed out of the room. "Good night."

"Night." She said looking down at his pants to find him hard. "What a shame." She said as she left. Once she was gone he closed the door and locked it shut.

The next day

The girls were gathered into the living and Becky was standing before them with a smile on her face as she held up a basket ball.

"Ladies today is a group outing with the exception of Anais." She said with a smile. "Anais will be going on an alone date with Troy."

Anais squealed and bounced around.

_Confessional scene._

"_I won, I won, I won." Anais screamed tossing her hands up in the air. "Troy and I are going on an alone date and I am going to dazzle him." She said with a beaming smile._

_Fade out and Jordan fades in._

"_Even thumper gets an alone date with the guy." She said looking off to the side annoyed. "What do I have to do to get an alone date?" she said crossing her arms. _

_Fade out._

"The rest of you will e getting your game on with Troy." she said with a smile lifting the basket ball she grinned at the girls who stared back at her confused "Suit up ladies."

_Confessional scene._

"_What?" Jamie said looking mortified. "We have to play basket ball?" she said leaning forward. "Why can't we be cheerleaders?"_

_Fade out and Natalie fades in._

"_I'm a fragile creature," she said placing a hand on her chest. "I don't jump around and a bounce ball around the court." She said leaning further back and letting out a sigh._

_Fade out._

The girls came out of the limo and walking on to the court. Where Troy was standing in his basket ball uniform with a ball under his arm resting on his hip. "Good after noon ladies." He greeted them as they all gathered around and he smiled at each one. "you all look wonderful in you jogging suits he said with a smile. "Can't wait to see you in your uniforms."

_Confessional Scene._

"_Damn he looks good." Victoria said with a smile. "I wish I was a cheerleader at one of his games." She said with grin. _

_Fade out and Gabriella fades in. _

"_nothing like jumping around and shooting hoops to release pent up aggression." She said with a thin smile on her lips._

_Fade out and Samantha fades in. _

"_I use to play girls basket ball in high school." she said with a smile. "Hopefully I haven't lost my touch." She said with a wide smile as she brushed her hair to the side._

_Fade out. _

"We are going to play the friendly game of basket ball." He said while twirling the ball around on his finger. "you're going to be put into two teams and the team that wins gets a smaller group date. He said with a smile.

"How are we picking teams?" Jordan said with an annoyed expression.

"Simple since Gabriella and Samantha are the only two with basket ball history I will be expecting them to be captain and choose their team." He said bouncing the ball.

Samantha and an annoyed Gabriella took a step forward and looked at the six girls remaining. Gabriella and Samantha looked at each other and Gabriella then turned around and took the ball mid air from Troy's bounce.

"Whoever makes the shot picks first." She said looking at Samantha who nodded in agreement.

Giving the ball to Samantha she shot it and it bounced off the rim. Gabriella walked over for the ball and backed up to where Samantha was at and made the shot.

"You go first." Samantha said a bit disappointed.

"Michelle."

Samantha placed a hand on her hip and shrug. "Victoria."

_Confessional scene. _

"_The reason I wanted the girls to play basket ball today was because I want a woman who is good under pressure. Someone who is a team player and has the drive to not only lead them self but help others." He said spinning the basket ball on his finger and watching it. "Plus I play a lot of basket ball in my free time, it's a good work out and stress relief." He said with a smile._

_Fade out._

"Natalie." Gabriella said looking back at Troy for a moment she rolled her eyes and choose to ignore him. She was mad at him, but she also knew he was a guy in a house with women who were all willing and ready to lay on a platter for him.

"Jamie."

Gabriella looked at the last two girls Jordan and Tina. For a moment she considered the option and then debated against it. "Tina."

_Confessional Scene._

"_So I was picked last." Jordan said with a smile. "I'm better looking and I have more qualities in a wife than any of these girls." She said crossing her arms. "Trust me this is not important." _

_Fade out and Troy fades in._

"_Right off the bat I'm sensing a pattern." He said holding up one hand. "you got Natalie, Michelle, Tina and Gabriella on one team." He said with a pause. "all sweet and nice girls I would love to spend more time with and then there's "Samantha , Victoria, Jamie, and Jordan." He said making a face. "Four girls who are defiantly aggressive." He said. "Something tells me if they win it's going to be an interesting Date."_

_He takes a breath and looks off to the side. "I'm well aware that Jordan isn't like by the other girls and I'm kind of curious as to why I mean everyone else has seemed to make a friend of some sort." He said with sigh._

_Fade out._

"First team to make ten baskets wins. Keep it friendly ladies." He said with a smile. The girls spread to separate sides of the court.

Gabriella took her team to the side, "Look we all have one thing in common." She said looking around the small circle. "We're friends." She said as every smiled alongside her.

"How is that going to help us?" Tina said looking back at Samantha's team who were talking as well.

"Simple." Gabriella said. "Our goal is to get that ball into the basket ten times." She said "keep the ball away from the other team they'll be after each other anyway to look good in front of Troy, if we work together we can win this without a sweat." She said with a smile. "On three." she looked behind her to see Samantha's team dispersing.

"1…2..3" the girls split apart and began to take place on the court. The girls faced each other and Troy came between Gabriella and Samantha to toss the ball up. Gabriella hit it and it bounced off to the side into Natalie's sight she went for it as did Jordan who made sure she bent over right in front of Troy.

Natalie was able to quickly grab the ball from the floor and run in the opposite direction. She ran up to the Gabriella and handed her the ball. "My aim sucks." She said as they both sprinted off dodging Samantha.

"Just try." Gabriella said tossing the ball back.

Natalie ran for the hoop and as soon as she was close enough she tossed it and before it could go in Victoria pounced on the ball slamming it to the floor.

"Gabriella!" Natalie screamed.

"its okay, it's okay." She said running after Victoria and stealing the ball. Aiming Gabriella shot and made the basket.

"One for Gabriella's team." Troy said flipping over the numbers and looking back on the court to watch Samantha grab the ball and run to the other basket. Aiming she shot and it bounced off the back board and into the net.

"Samantha ties it up." Troy yelled flipping the other team's number as well.

Gabriella took the ball as it bounced out of the net and tossed it to Michelle who ran past Jamie and Victoria who both tried to stop her but jumped out of the way in fear of being trampled or touched. This allowed Michelle the delay she needed to make the shot.

"Come girls it's a ball!" Samantha screamed. "Give the ball to me." She yelled again.

Jordan had the ball and she ran slowly as she tried to focus on dribbling the ball.

_Confessional Scene. _

"_It's harder than it looks." Jordan said with a holding both hands in the air._

_Fade out._

Tina stole the ball and tossed to Michelle who tossed it further on to Natalie who made the shot. The game was easily dominated by Gabriella's team as the girls worked together and not against each other. Samantha team only wanted to show off for Troy and expected to pass the ball to Samantha for the shots. However Gabriella team worked together to keep the ball in their hands and to the net, Gabriella ran for the last basket and made the shot. The girls roared as the ball went in and Troy cheered.

"Samantha 6, Gabriella 10." He said waving his hands. "Ladies the winning team." He said pointing over at Gabriella and girls as Jordan and Samantha gave them the evil eye.

_Confessional Scene._

"_That bitch is working my nerve." Samantha said as she crossed her arms. "Like seriously she has had the most alone time with Troy, how much more does she need?"_

_Fades out and Jordan fades in._

"_Just wait." She said with a nod. "Just wait." Crossing her arms she leaned back and looked off the side with rage and revenge._

_Fade out._


	17. Chapter 17

Troy sat in the lawn chair outside looking at the blue of glow of the pool. Tonight he had a date with Anais and tomorrow a group date with Natalie, Tina, Michelle and Gabriella. When he started out on this show he had taken it as many things but serious. As a result he had made many mistakes so far. Like letting things escalate between him and Victoria. At first when she came into his shower he enjoyed it. He honestly didn't think that he would end up falling for anyone. Especially falling for Gabriella, in the beginning he loved making her frustrated and playing on the lust that boiled between them but it wasn't until she played the song in full for him. Brad had talked to him earlier about Victoria and the bedroom incident that had happened the night before. He reminded Troy that there were camera's everywhere and the show was on a family network. To everyone at home Victoria had just stayed a while and then left out of the room. He said the material in the room was too racy. But he had told Troy that he wanted to see Anais and Troy make some kind of connection and see him take interest in the other girls.

After this next elimination they would be down to the 'sexy six.' As Brad had put it and he wanted Troy to get the best out of the next to dated so that the right girls were still standing. Troy knew he couldn't go home without a wife because that would result in him losing everything he worked for. But if he went home with someone he ended up not loving at all he was stuck in a four year marriage. 3 million dollars would help the restaurant. It could also go into making sure that his Grandmother lived the rest of her life without lifting a finger. Point blank he was stuck. He had to choose a bride and at this point he needed to top using his cock as a driving point.

Gabriella was different. She was opening up to him after an awful relationship. She was letting him into her life and he wasn't taking it seriously. All he had been thinking about was just picking someone he could stand for a at least four years. Every girl had wife qualities that he liked and he thought looks at this point were a no brainer; he was attracted to all the girls here. Taking a deep breath he looked out into the night sky and thought about his parent marriage and how it had been something real and not a game hosted on television for the world to see.

His Grandmother was crazy for signing him up for this. He wasn't ready to do this. how could he go back with a woman he wasn't in love with and call her his wife.

"Troy?" Anais said with a smile as she walked over to him.

"Anais." He said turning around to greet her. Pulling her close he held on to her a second longer and then ushered her over to the pool side dinner for two. They were at a hotel and the show had rented out the Pool so that the two could eat dinner under the stars.

"So." Troy said pulling out her chair. "I hope you like Sea Food." He said with a smile.

"Actually I good with crab and lobster but I don't know shrimp and clams and you know all that other stuff." She said nervously as she sat down.

"right." Troy said as his eyes widened and he pushed in the chair. "So." He said walking to his own chair. Troy stared at her trying to pull up something about her that he might want to know or something that he could start a conversation with. Adjusting his tie he thought about her dress and all the green floral that seemed to match her red hair nicely.

"You look pretty." He said nodding his head and looking out into the view of pool.

"Thank you." She said looking down at the plates and then at the water glasses.

"Do you like eating under the stars?" he asked with a smile.

"It depends on the bugs that are out that night." She said with a looking around and then biting her lip. "Tonight looks like a pretty bug free night though." She said nodding her head and looking back at him.

"Yeah." He said interlocking his fingers and placing them on the table.

Anais looked back down at her plates and then back up at him. "This is awkward." She sighed.

"Right." He answered not really sure where to go with this.

Just then the waiter came out and gave them the specials, after they ordered Troy just leaned back in his chair and looked at Anais. There wasn't really anything about her that made him want to get to know her and he was now aware of why he had put off the alone time with her.

_Confessional scene._

"_Don't get me wrong I'm sure she is a great girl but I just." He paused looking for the right words. "She just isn't my type we don't spark the way we should." He said with a shrug. "I'm just saying maybe at this point in the game I should be wedding out the friends from the future wives." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Anais is sweet but she lacks confidence and she's plainly just a pretty girl to me who I can kind of talk to." _

_Fade out and Anais fades in. _

"_Most of the girls in the house can say that there in love with him." She said holding her hands up. "that's so intimidating to hear I mean I like him and I want to be the next Mrs. Bolton but that impossible when he's making out with someone different every ten seconds I mean come on how do you take this seriously?" she said crossing her arms and letting a tear roll down her cheek. "I already know he getting rid of me I mean I'm just not like the other girls he likes them I just can't be with someone who thinks it's okay to be with me one day and someone else tomorrow." She said looking away and wiping another team._

_Fades out._

Troy finished his meal and was sitting at the table looking at Anais as she talked about her job and over bearing parents. Good thing was that she was a good talker, even if that meant talking to herself while he sat back and watched.

Once the date was over he had walked her back to the car and was waiting for the confessional part of the evening. As soon as he was done filming they took him back to the house. His body was heavy and his eyes were tired and just as he was going to walk to his room he stopped once he pasted the living room to see Gabriella asleep on the couch she was holding a book in her lap. It was open and her fingers lightly held the pages.

Looking down at her sleeping on the couch he smiled and leaned down remove the book form her hand. Looking at the book he read the cover '_Love Poems of Endearment_.'

Opening the book he to what she had been reading he read out loud. "If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine..." he read slowly. Pausing for a moment he looked at the last line and then back at Gabriella's still body as her chest rose and fell evenly. "Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you." He finished. Passing his fingers over the author's name "Courtney Kuchta" he whispered. Getting up from his seat he placed the book on the coffee table and walked over to the other couch and grabbed a throw fleece. Coming back to her side he placed the fleece over her and then leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Walking out of the room he undid his tie and made his way to his room. Once he was in his room he locked the door and tossed his tie on the couch. Making his way into his bed room he removed his shirt and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Sharpay leaned forward as Taylor sat beside her and offered the popcorn.

"No Thanks." She said looking back at the screen. "I think that Anais chick is out of the picture?" she said looking at Maria who was working on a baby shirt for Amanda baby.

"Gabriella is much more prettier than Anais." She said not looking up from her knitting.

"Mom Gabriella is a lot more interesting than the rest of the girls on this show." Christina said as she looked over at Amanda as she nodded in agreement.

Daniel Montez went to sit in his chair to see his youngest Daughter in the chair. Looking around room at all the girls he held up his hands. "When did this become the new cinema? Don't you all have houses with televisions of your own." he said looking at the invades on his living room.

"Daniel." Maria said looking up at her husband and looking at him with intensity.

"What it's not right when a man can't find a seat in his own house." He said looking back at Maria as if her were pouting three year old rather than the 65 year old man he was.

"Think of it as support daddy." Christina said getting up from her seat on the couch for him and getting a chair form the living room.

"Support for what?" he looking back at the screen. "All I've seen is a bunch of sexual chemistry." He said annoyingly. "If I would have know all she was going to do was kiss and frolic on national television I would have said no."

Daniel looked at his wife as she went to speak but the look he gave her made Maria not speak the defense of her daughter. Secretly she knew Gabriella was going through something important not only was she obviously opening up to Troy but she was also playing music again and not mopping about. She was excited for her middle daughter and even if she went home tonight she was still going to be excited about seeing the light brown orbs that she missed so much.

_Confessional scene._

"_Today is our Group date with Troy." Natalie said with a small grin. "And while I wish it was just me and him I know I have to share him today." She said with a small pout. "It's just a small price to pay for the man of my dreams."_

_Fade out and Tina fades in._

"_I just hope I don't get nipped on this date I want my alone time." she said with a frown. "It so hard to tell where you stand with him, because he's kissing everyone and getting closer to everyone."_

_Fade out. _

Gabriella followed the rest the of the girls to the limo and filed in with the rest of them. She wasn't excited about today nor was she expecting it to go well. She was felt as though she was stupid to even believe that Troy could love someone like her. When she was with David she was so stupid and trusting and she had almost made the very same mistake with Troy.

Granted no man should ever have to pay for another man's mistakes but Gabriella felt her past repeating. David used her and left her when it was convent for her. When he wanted his business partner or friend he talked to her. When he wanted love and lust he found his way into another woman's bed. Looking down at her shorts and big t-shirt she fiddled with the hem and then looked back out the window at the passing scenery.

David felt like he was a figment of her imagination. The chains he had wrapped around her heart and body were beginning to break free. Maybe her mother was right; even if she didn't find her love here she knew she was better equipped to face the actual dating world.

Once they got to their location the girls made their way through the spa resort and to the back area where the pool was. Before they could join Troy the girls were told to discard their clothes and remain in their bathing suits they were given white robes and they all marveled at how soft the fabric felt.

Then they were guided outside were Troy was standing by a table coved in fruit and champagne glasses. "Ladies, pleasure to have you here with me on this nice warm day." He said with a smile as the girls filed around him. "You look lovely in your robes of white." He said with a smile lifting his glass to toast. "Please grab a glass, sunbathe, today is about relaxing and being pampered." He said with a smile.

Gabriella reached for a piece of honey dew melon and lifted the fruit to her lips. Looking over at Natalie she watched as she removed her robe and placed in it on the lawn chair before laying her body on the chair and easing back to relax.

"She has a nice Body." Michelle said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah." Gabriella murmured before she took a bite of the fruit.

"Troy thinks so to." Michelle said watching as he went to sit beside her.

"Yea, no surprise." Gabriella said looking away and at Michelle who watched the two engage in small conversation.

"What you mean?" she said looking back at Gabriella.

"Troy is a guy." She said rolling her eyes. "that means all he care about is what you look like, getting in your pants, and how long will it take to do it." She said before sipping her champagne.

Michelle let out a sigh as she watch Tina remove her own robe and sit down next to Troy. "I'm going to join the conversation." She said walking around Gabriella.

"Knock your self out." She said lifting the glass to her lips again.

Troy smiled as Michelle joined the group and she took a seat on his other side. "Hello." She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "Have you ever been to a spa before?"

"No." she said with a grin.

"Well Today everyone will be getting treatments that are suppose to relax the muscle and make all feel stress free and brand new." He said with a smile.

"Sounds nice." She said admiringly.

"How about you and I go for the first treatment?" he said with a smile.

"I'd love to." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Oh my god." Michelle said covering mouth franticly then uncovering them. "I'm getting the first alone time with Troy." she said beaming. "I'm so excited."_

_Fade out and Troy fades in._

"_I choose Michelle for the first one on one because she seems worried about being around the other girls." He said looking down. "she is very self cautious and she isn't really outgoing but she is pleasant to be around." he said with a smile._

_Fade out._

Troy removed his towel placing his robe on the hook and taking Michelle's as well. Together they got into the hot tub.

"This is nice." Michelle said looking at all the white flowers.

"Very." He said wrapping his arms around her and placing her between his legs as he slowly placed handfuls of water over her shoulders.

_Confessional Scene._

"_There were so many candles and pretty flowers." She said amazed. "It was so romantic and I just forgot about being in my bathing suit and I just enjoyed my time with Troy." she said with a sigh. "His body is almost god like."_

_Fade out._

The two made out some and the gently laid in the water talking about random things. "So as the process gets further I have to ask." Troy said enjoying the feel of her skin on his.

"Yes." She said shifting into his arms even more.

"Are you interested in children?" he said with a small smile.

"I've thought about." She said with a wide smile. "I'd like to have a small family of my own." she said.

"How do you feel about me working in my parents restaurant?" he asked. Then he placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

"I think it could be very charming and a unique way to stay in touch with family." She said with a smile.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I loved being in that hot tub with him." Michelle said with a dazed smile. "We talked about a lot of things that matter to us and about the further." She said nod. Closing her eyes she took a long sigh. "Just being that close and feeling his hands on me was just so special." She said lingering in the memory a bit longer. "They just don't make men like that anymore." She said shaking her head._

_Fade out._

Tina sat in a bed of rose petals as Troy fed her a piece of Chocolate. They laid their together as Troy looked at their toes. As they giggled about his big feet compared to her small ones.

"You're so tiny." He said with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be." She said looking at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "It'd be weird if I was bigger then you."

"but you're so much Tinier." He said with a chuckle. "It's cute." He fed her a piece of chocolate and then placed his hand up and against hers to compare sizes.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I like Tina because it's easier to talk to her and she doesn't clam up right away." He said with a smile. "she just goes with the flow of the conversation and I don't have to lead it." Shrugging his shoulders he leaned back. "It's refreshing."_

_Fade out._

Natalie and Troy were getting massages and holding each other hands as they were rubbed down and pampered. He was so relaxed as she told him more about some of the animals she treated back at home.

After the message he sat with her in the garden talking about their families and their high school friends. It wasn't long before his time with her had gone by as well leaving him with Gabriella for the last one on one and he was still trying to figure out what he had done to make her so angry with him. She had been there all day and every time he went back to the outside pool area she ignored him and he picked another girl. This time they both knew she didn't have a choice.

Troy lead Gabriella to a balcony overlooking the resort, they were silent as they looked out at the view. Gabriella had no intention of starting a conversation nor engaging in one.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know your upset." He said finally breaking the silence.

Gabriella crossed her arms and leaned on the railing as she looked down at the pool.

"But I have no idea why?" he said looking at her dark curls that had been pulled back into a pony tail.

Gabriella stood quite, as she continued to ignore him. If she had to sit through one on one time she do it her way not his. Maybe this way he would send her home and she could put all of this behind her and she continue with her life and the joys of tax season.

As if reading her mind Troy lead in closer so that he could whisper into her ear. "I'm not sending you home Gabriella."

Her name from his lips not only sounded sexual but it was soft and hard at the same time. Her mother had a thing for long names with the _A_ sound, she hated it. But her name coming From Troy husky voice made all the difference and she suddenly wanted him to say it again.

"Why?" she whispered back letting what he had actually said finally sink in.

Lifting a finger he lifted her face and turned it so they were facing each other. Before she could protest Troy leaned in and covered her lips with his. His hand sliding against her cheek as he deepen the kiss. She had no choice but to succumb to his powers of seduction. Something about his kiss shut her brain down and she only leaned closer into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. As he pulled away she stayed in his arms and he smiled as she stood there with her eyes still closed.

"Because there is something between us and you not leaving till I figure out what that is." He said with smile. Gabriella eye flew open and in her eyes he seen rage, annoyance and passion.

"Your keeping me here because you want to explore sexual tension." She said looking at him with her stormy Brown eyes.

"Trust me that's on the to do list but is not the reason I've kept you here." He said holding his arms firm as she tried wiggle free.

"I would never let you get that close." She said leaning away from him. "I'm not Victoria or Jordan I do not sleep with men because they are cocky."

Troy smiled let her go. "So that's what this is about." He said. Walking towards her she took steps backwards to avoid his touch.

"Your disgusting." She sneered.

"I haven't had sex with anyone." He said continuing to walk towards her. "I did once in the beginning but I haven't ever since I got to know you."

"I seen Victoria go into your room, don't lie." She said.

"Then you saw me kick her out?" he said.

Gabriella shook her head and there was a thud as she hit the wall behind her. Troy arms caged her in before she could move and he came close, real close to her.

"If I wanted you sexually it would have happened by now." He said with a smirk on his face. "I am a gentlemen first and a man second." He said hovering above her lips.

Gabriella felt his breath on her lips and instantly wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to touch her but he didn't. she knew he wouldn't not at the moment because he was proving a point.

"You're here because you want to be, you had an out and when I looked up into your brown eyes they begged me not to send you home." He said intensely. "if I have to fight you I will but you will stay and we will get to know each other because wither you like it or not you want me to kiss you and what kills you is that you know I'm not going to."

Gabriella let out a small gasp as he pulled away from her. "Don't let pride and stupidly block your heart." He said letting his hand caress her cheek. "Let me in."

Troy left the room and Gabriella instantly let her shoulders fall as she relaxed against the wall. She knew he was right. Every time he was that close to her she seemed to forget herself and she would probably let things go as far as he wanted. But all she could do was hate her self for it. Troy Bolton was getting under her skin and it felt forbiddingly delicious.

That night the girls gathered in the big room as he watched them. Gabriella was talking to Jamie and Michelle, she was in dark red dress. It clung to her body and Troy admired how beautiful she was in a crowd of beauty. Her presents dimmed out every other female and all his attention was focus on the small of her back, the length of her legs, each curl on that delicate head of hers.

The elimination would start soon and he already knew who he was getting rid of. It was the first time since he'd been here that he'd been sure about who was going home and as he looked out at the remain woman he was satisfied.

"Girls." Becky said with a smile. Everyone paused to look up at the top of the stairs where she was standing and looking lovely in a gold sequence dress. "During tonight elimination three girls will be going home." She said looking at the girls. "I wish you all the best of luck."

Becky turned around and walked behind the curtain where she was greeted by her husband. "You were wonderful." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." She responded as she walked over to the room with all the screens in it. "Everything is set to record." She said looking at the staff.

"keep a camera on Gabriella at all times." Brad said. "If she does anything I want to see it."

"Are we able to publish the balcony scene?" Becky said looking at her husband.

"Don't see why not no FCC violations as far as I can see." He said with a smile. "These two are gold." He said with a smile.

"Go figure we'd find the real thing." She said sitting down in a chair to watch.

"Hey for all we know it could just be sexual tension." He said with a devilish grin.

"I think they're in love." She said with a hopeful smile.

Brad rolled his eyes and cued the filming crew to start.

The girls stood before Troy as he stood alone with 6 necklaces to his side. Looking into the faces of every woman he smiled as each one smiled back at him. At this point he had list of women he wanted to get know better, women he wanted out and the woman he was going to pursue.

"Ladies." He said looking at the six necklaces. "Thank you for this week it's been amazing." He said as he clasped his hands together. Reaching for the first necklace he paused and looked out into the crowd.

"Gabriella." he said watching as her eyes opened wide and she came towards him.

"A man of my word." He said placing the necklace around her neck.

"I've noticed." She mumbled as she quietly made her way back.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Okay so I'm not last anymore." She said shrugging her shoulders. "However I wasn't expecting to go first." She said arching an eye brow and biting her lip._

_Fade out._

"Jordan."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and watched as Jordan smiled and giggled as Troy whispered something into her ear.

"Tina."

_Confessional Scene._

"_I hate eliminations because you never know and I hate not knowing." Natalie said looking into the camera. "Gabriella was lucky to be pick first I mean it great you don't even have to sweat." She said with a nervous laugh. "The rest of us are shitting bricks." _

_Fade out._

"Michelle."

Gabriella smiled as she watched Michelle walk up and accept the necklace. She was an okay girl she was odd but alright.

"Samantha."

_Confessional Scene._

"_That asshole." Victoria said crossing her arms as she looked at the screen. "He isn't even playing fair that Gabriella bitch has made it clear she wants to go home." She said letting a tear fall. "I thought we had something special and true."_

_Fade out and Jamie fades in._

"_What can I say you know" she said shrugging her shoulders. "I tried." She said with a smile. "He just doesn't love me." _

_Fade out._

Becky came from the side and greeted everyone with a smile. "Ladies only one necklace remains" there was an intake of breathe from the four remaining girls as they all looked to Troy with fear and tears. "good luck" with that she was gone and all the attention was back on Troy.

"Natalie."

The room was silent as Natalie received her necklace, once she went back to her spot. Becky reappeared. "Ladies please say your goodbye's and gather your items."

The girls hugged their friends and then walked down to say their final goodbye to Troy. Jamie hugged him and smiled. "I hope you find the one you're looking for." She said leaving him with a kiss on the cheek.

Anais shook his hand and then gave him a hug. "it was an honor to meet a great man like you." She whispered and then broke away.

When it came to Victoria she was teary eyed and had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at him. "Why?" she said her lips becoming a small thin line.

"I'm sorry but we're just not meant to be." He said with a sad expression. "I'm sorry."

Letting a sob escape her lips she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm just not Gabriella." she said looking at him as if she were disgusted.

Troy didn't say anything, all he did was stare into the void of air between them.

"You're an ass hole." She said coming up close to him. "after what I did." She added.

"I didn't ask you to, I didn't force you to, it was fun and I loved it but that's it." He said looking back up into her eyes.

Victoria's hand fiercely stroked the side of his face and she stormed off leaving Troy standing in the center of the room as he remained still. Something just weren't worth the drama, looking back into the room the remaining women stared at him not sure what to make of the scene.

"Good night ladies, sleep well." He said taking a step back and making his own escape. Before anyone else could comment on the scene.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two days since the elimination and tomorrow they would figure out the next set of dates Troy had chosen. Gabriella didn't mind Troy being occupied with the other girls as she wrote lyrics and melodies. She was surprised that Troy hadn't made a move her way but so far she was far on his radar and she was fine. He was an attractive man and she enjoyed watching him work out or swim but other than the mandatory meetings and dinners she spent her time writing.

She was walking through the hall as she bobbed her head to a tune she was thinking about. Her fingers were itching for the piano her foot was set on tapping the beat. Scribbling down another word in her notebook she kept her focus on her writing. In no way had she noticed the figure behind her following slowly with a smile tugging on his lips.

Troy had given her space because she needed it. He was fully aware of her staring eyes whenever he was around and fully aware that she was working on something new. Watching her figure move as she whispered to herself was delightful. He had been thinking about it a lot lately and he was interested in the idea of working something out with her. He was sure she was the one woman here he would be able to trust and love as much as he could.

Gabriella stopped mid stepped and turned around instantly coming face to face with a smirk she knew all to well. "Why are you following me?"

"Do I make you nervous?" he said tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Just repulsed." She said rolling her eyes.

Troy smiled as he continued to walk past her leaning her way as he past. "I'll take what I can get." He said with a smirk.

Gabriella watched his figure turn into the living room where she was headed and for a moment she was hesitant and almost debated on turning around and going back to her room and trying to sleep. However her remaining roommate was Jordan. At this point everyone else in her room was sent home.

After a moment she heard the sound of the piano playing horribly. Curiosity picked at her as she let a small smile play on her lips. _What was he up to?_

Walking into the living room she watched as he hit random keys sometimes he make a melody and other times it was just a noisy sound.

"You're going to awake everyone up." She said leaning on the piano.

"Not everyone." He said with a smile as he continued. "You're awake."

"I'm not the only one in the house." She responded.

"You're the only one that matters." He said as he let his finger dance like a mad man over the keys.

"How do you know that?"

"How do you not?" he said pausing as the silence of the room took over and she looked down at him as a smile tugged at her lips.

As soon as he saw the smile he began to badly play the instrument some more.

"Seriously someone is going to wake up and kill you?" she said in a hushed tone.

"You know your very pretty when you're angry?"

"Funny, your just annoying." She said tilting her head as she wince from his performance of mutilated sound.

"Wait for." He said getting closer to the keys to hear them out better. "The grand finish." He said rising his eye-brows. His hands pounced on the key board and he shook his head as thought he was a rock star. As he made his finish he hit the last key and then pause looking up at her like a child waiting for their teacher opinion on their finger painting.

"Are you always so full of it." she said looking at him with annoyance.

"Only when I want something." He said moving over a bit and patting the bench so she could sit beside him.

As she sat down he smiled and used his hand to push a strand of hair way from her neck leaving it exposed for his vision.

"Do you still think about him?" he asked referring to her ex-boyfriend.

Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she looked at the piano keys. "Honestly not as much." She said looking over at Troy.

"Six years is a long time to hate one man." he said looking into her brown eyes.

"I didn't hate him." She said as her own fingers came over the keys not for sound but just feel the keys under fingers.

"Then what made him linger in your mind?" he said looking at her with a smile.

"He was my everything." She said shrugging her shoulder. Troy was easy then most people to talk to and she felt like she could trust him with anything she could tell him as thought he was someone she could trust.

"So that means I'm the first man you've kissed in six years." He said with a beaming smile.

Gabriella thought for a moment and then looked at him oddly. "Yes?" she said not sure what that meant.

"Then you've been out of the dating scene for a long time huh?" he said moving closer to her.

Gabriella shifted in her place and she looked back at the piano. "I been single by choice." She said looking back at him. "I don't need a man to make me happier with who I am as a person." She said as she felt his breath on her neck. Troy was close to the expose skin on her neck as he moved her hair from the spot leaving behind the view of her brown olive skin.

"That's attractive in a woman." He murmured memorized by her skin that was calling for him to touch. "Tell me more about what you've been up too in the last six years." He said slowly bringing his lips to her skin.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she momentarily thought about telling him to stop. Telling him to get away from her and slapping him across the face as she had seen Victoria do on the night of elimination.

"Talk to me Gabriella." his voice was husk and hard yet soft and gentle as though he was trying to make a point but trying to just carry on a casual conversation.

"I stopped writing music and playing with my band." She said looking at the white keys.

"You have a band?" he said the words vibrated on her neck as he spoke them so close.

"Had." She said not looking away from the suddenly amazing white keys. "I got a degree in business and marketing. So I was really good with math and numbers."

"So you went from band to Tax auditor." He said then placed his lips on her neck. He longingly stroked his tongue lightly along her skin.

"Yes." She said closing her eyes as the heat from his lips seeped into her veins.

"And you also use to bar tend?" he said pausing momentarily on what he was doing to look at her reaction. When Troy seen her eyes fluttered open in a dazed state he smiled and returned to his mission.

"To work through college I bar tended, and I also sang at the bar where I worked sometimes." She said with a smile. "The Guilty Pleasures performed at every open mic." She said looking back the black keys now. David had told her the name of the band was stupid and that she was dumb for not making it her only priority.

"I don't know which is more sexy." He said nipping at her neck. "The fact that you're a bartending band member who is extremely good looking." He said then placed another kiss on her neck. "Or that you probably wear one of those stiff business suits and tie her hair back in a bun with those big dark framed glasses hiding your face."

Gabriella took a deep breath as he trailed a kiss lower then her neck line but on to her shoulder. She had no idea what he was going to do. She had no clue was he was trying to do other then turn her on and make her uncomfortable. Was he looking at the same girl she was. Didn't he know she was not attractive? Didn't he know she was another man's trash?

"I file tax forms for living it's not that great." She said shaking her head. "I'm not sexy or capable of sexy things." She said moving a bit away from him. For Christ sake her wardrobe normally consisted of sweat shirt big t-shirts and business suits for work. Most in the puke badge or simple black color, she'd striped herself of all things color. Of all things that might make her attractive she wanted to be alone that was her choice. She wanted it to be her choice because she knew no one would want her.

"Trust me." He said lifting his fingers to her chin. This made her come back a bit, just enough for Troy to lean in and plan a kiss on her lips. "You could make eating an apple sexy." He said once he pulled away.

"Troy.." she said pausing after having said his name in the silence of the living room. She suddenly felt the need to know where she stood. To know what he was thinking. Where he was taking this and why he was doing what he was. She needed to know that if she did let him in he wasn't going to break her heart or crush it in the way that David had.

"Yes." He said sitting up a bit and taking the attention away from her neck. Troy was infatuated with the female sitting beside him. How could a creature so beautiful not know it? If she were his he would tell her every day, he would kiss her and hold her every night.

"I can't go through another heart break." She said looking blankly off to the side as she let her fears tug at her heart. "Please don't play with me." She winced. "There are other girls who actually want this."

"You don't?" He whispered titling her face towards him so they were eye to eye. "Tell me?" He said switching gears and looking into her eyes with pure determination. "What kind of books did you read as a child?"

"What?" she said caught off guard as she looked at him oddly.

"Did you read Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, or maybe stories like Little Red Riding Hood, Goldilocks And The Three Bears, Hansel and Gretel, The Ugly Duckling?" he rambled.

"I heard of them all." She said looking at him oddly "What child hasn't?"

"Not what I asked." He said looking at her with a smirk. "Which fairy tale did you read as your favorite." He said lifting a finger to his nose. "When you were a little girl and your sisters would dress up what fairy tale world did you enjoy the most?"

Gabriella looked at him as if he were crazy. "Fairy tale world?" she said pausing to think. "We liked princess stories I guess." She said with shrug.

"No you didn't." he said leaning back with a smile.

"Troy?" she said a bit annoyed. "What does that matter right now?"

"It matters more then you know." He said getting up from the bench. "When you're young aside from your parents we learn about love through fairy tales. Everyone has that one ideal fairy tale that they secretly compare their own desires to." He said walking around to the side of the piano.

"I'll humor you." She said looking up at him with curious eyes.

"In Cinderella the princess is a humble servant to her family and is granted the chance to meet her prince who falls in love with her at first sight." He said holding his hands up and snapping a finger. "Your prince wouldn't have to slay any dragons or give you a kiss to wake you from slumber." He said waving his hands. "Your prince would go door to door looking for you." He said narrowing his eyes and point at her. "He would only know by a simple shoes size that you were the girl for him. That because you fit in this shoe that your rags will turn to riches and you'd live happily ever after." He said looking at her.

"I'm not Cinderella." She said looking at him annoyed.

"Well hold on." He said lifting his hands to think. "There was Ariel, the mermaid who wanted to be part of her prince's world but her father forbid her." He said looking down at Gabriella as she arched her eyebrow. "She went against his wishes and went though the sea witch to get what she wanted and fought to save her own prince." He said with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think your full of shit." She said with a smile.

Troy smirked. "I didn't think so." Turning around he looked through the books on the shelf. Pulling a book out he held it in his hands and smiled. "What about belle the stubborn bookworm who only came into the beast's den to save her father." He said walking closer to her. "She hated him." He said with a smirk. "She didn't want to love him." Tossing the book up in the air he caught it with his other hand. "Left things up to her she would have stayed in her books." He said opening the book in his hand.

Gabriella shifted in her seat a bit uncomfortable.

"He would have to woo her, show her that he wasn't a monster." He said finding the page he was looking for. "Have to show her that they were more alike then she thought." Troy looked over the page and he paused looking up at her as she sat their hanging on his words. He smiled as he walked closer to the piano and leaned on it. "She was pretty but she didn't think so. She was smart and she knew it." He said with a smile. "And in the end she learned to look past the beast and see a man who didn't think living without her was worth it."

"Are casting yourself as beast or a man?" she said looking at him with an smirk on her own lips.

"Who I am doesn't matter." He said with a smile. "I asked which fairy tale you live in." he said looking at her like a fox in grandmother's den. Troy held the book up and read off the page "If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine..."he read slowly. Pausing for a moment he looked at the last line and then back at Gabriella. "Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you." He finished.

Gabriella whispered the lines as he read them. Her eyes looking at him with an odd sense of surrealism, this couldn't be happening to her. Troy smiled he closed the book and set it down on top of the piano facing her. The cover read _'Love Poems of Endearment' _the book she was reading the other night before she fell asleep on the couch. When she was woke up and didn't know how she had become covered; now she knew. He had covered her.

There was a silence in the room as she was at a loss for words and her mouth had gone completely dry. "You do want this." he said pointing at the book. "And in every story, there's a little heart break before you find the real thing." He said with a smile.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't think of anything to really say. She wasn't denying anything he had said or telling him he was wrong because he wasn't. She looked up at him and he could see the momentary fear in her eyes.

"Not all men are jerks who look for the next hottest fuck." He said in harsh whisper. "Some of us actually care." With that he leaned away and walked out of the room to his own room where he locked the door behind him and decided to turn in for the evening.

Gabriella who was sitting in the empty living room looked at the book he left behind and she felt her heart beat in her chest as though it was growing and flooded with warmth and chills.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day the girls were in the living room and Gabriella held the note she found by the piano when she woke up that morning.

"Dear ladies." She said in mocking Troy way. "It's down to the sexy six and I'm looking forward to our dates." She said looking up at Michelle who giggled at Gabriella's voice. "Today I will be asking that Jordan and Michelle join me for a salsa lessons and that Gabriella join me later for a greatest sight she'll ever see." The last part Gabriella voice faulted back to normal as she looked up at the rest of the girls a bit uncomfortable. "I look forward to seeing you. Love, Troy."

_Confession scene. _

"_That bitch got another alone date and I'm stuck with princess patty." Jordan said with a frown as she crossed her arms. "Well at least I know I'll get my alone time with him." She said leaning back in her chair. "Then maybe I could convince him who he really should be keeping around."_

_Fade out and Gabriella fades in._

"_I'm actually excited about the date." She said with a small smile. "I mean he's still a jerk but I'm curious." She said arching an eyebrow. "There something about him that makes you just feel wanted and comfortable." She said with a sigh. "I think I maybe slowly changing my mind about him."_

_Fade out. _

Gabriella sat in the white lawn chair outside as she Samantha and Tina play volley ball in the water. Troy from a far was watching the girls as they unknowingly went about their day. Natalie was in a chair across the pool sipping on a drink as she relaxed in the sun.

Again Troy let a smile seep into his face. his eyes were focused on Gabriella long tan tone legs as they stretched out in front of her. It wasn't until Brad came up from behind and placed a hand on his back that he was able to look away.

"She is cute." He said and then took a breath as he looked towards Troy. "Just remember this next elimination is two women and next round of dates is at their family's house for three days." He said nodding his head as Troy nodded in agreement. "So I suggest you use this elimination wisely." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Troy said as he looked back out at the girls and then back at Brad. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well your taking Jordan and Tina to a salsa studio," he said with a smile as he did a fake rumba move. "Then going for a helicopter ride with Gabs." He said with a smile. "She's afraid of height so this should be great."

"Why?" Troy said a bit confused.

"Great ratings." He said with a smile. "People want things it's my job to make it happen."

"But I thought-"

"Troy," he said cutting him off and leaning back as he looked at him with a smile. "A scared Gabriella all huddle up in your arms looking for protection and practically sitting on your lap in fear."

Troy was quiet for a moment as he thought about how wrong it was that he liked the idea and how wrong it was that he knew she would be uncomfortable and might not like the date.

Before he could say anything Becky smiled and poked her head through. "Girls are ready." She said looking at Troy appearance then looking to her husband.

"Show time." Brad said pushing Troy towards the front of the house to the limo.

_Confessional Scene_

"_I picked Jordan and Tina because I think from everyone that is left their the two girls I haven't spent that much time with." He said with a smile. "Hope fully this will let me see if keeping them here this long was a waste of time or worth something." He said with a shrug. "Tina is clam, laid back and she has this thing about her that makes me smile." Pausing he thought about it for a moment and then smiled again. "Jordan's dominance and confidence are attractive as well." _

_Fade out._

Troy sat in the dance studio with both Jordan and Tina at either side both girls looked amazing in their salsa like outfits. The girls were both beaming as they watched the salsa instructor dance with a woman who was elegant looking.

"I don't think my hips could do that?" Tina said watching the female roll her hips.

Troy smiled and squeezed her hand. "I don't think I can dance like him period." He said with a small laugh.

"Its possible if you have the right muscles in shape." Jordan said looking at Troy with a smile.

Tina rolled her eyes and Troy nodded in agreement with Jordan.

As the couple's dance demonstration ended the girls clapped as did Troy. The dance was sexual and stimulating, he enjoyed watch the couple but he himself was nervous knowing he would have to dance with Jordan and Tina soon.

"I'd be willing to try of you are?" Tina said as she smiled at Troy.

"I'll take you up on that." He said with a warm smile as he rose from his seat and they made the way to the dance floor.

"it is very nice." The dance instructor said with a smile. "Dancing is very much a relationship on it's own.

"No pressure I'm sure." Tina joked making Troy laugh as well.

"None." He said reach out his hand to take hers. The male instructor got them into the positions that they began to move in the studio to the music. Troy was more than sure that they were not dance the right way at all in fact he had stepped on her toes more than twice now and he was sure that Tina was only laughing to take her mind off how much it hurt and how nervous she was about dancing on television.

"Very good but Tina relax and let your hips just roll." The instructor said Troy loosened his grip let her spin.

_Confessional Scene_

"_she is a two face whore." Jordan said leaning back on her chair. "In front of Troy she is all p's and q's but get her in the house without him and she cussing and fuming." She said as her eyes widened. "I have no respect for her." Jordan looked down at her nails then back up. "I might be a bitch but at least I now it and I'm honest about." She said with a small smile. "I didn't coming here for the intention to make friends I came here because I wanted to get married to a man who had his shit together." She said._

_Fade out._

Just as the instructor stopped them to cut in and teach Troy how to hold Tina the right way Jordan jumped in and took Troy's hands. "Like this?" she said positioning her body in the way he had Tina's.

Tina's eyes were daggers and Jordan smiled as she looked back at Troy who wasn't stupid. In fact Troy was a little nervous because a tension grew in the room.

"Very good." He said, the instructor began dancing with Tina while Jordan effortlessly kept up and led Troy around the floor.

Troy was lost, confused and scared of Jordan. He wasn't sure what he was doing and he was consistently watching his feet.

"No, No, No." the instructor said walking toward them. "You must let him lead." He said separating the two. As the instructor took Jordan into his arms to show her Tina was left to the side as Troy took a step back. This time Tina took her chance and raced into Troy's arms.

"Miss me?" she said as she smiled up at Troy who wasn't sure how to respond.

The music was still going and the rest of the evening was a battle for attention as Jordan continually would put Tina down or steal Troy's attention. After a while Troy understood exactly why Jordan was not liked and he also knew first hand that she was defiantly a bitch.

As soon as the date was over they returned to the house and Troy went to his room to freshen up while he wanted for his date with Gabriella to begin and he was hoping that that date would go a lot better than the one he just lived though.

Michelle and Natalie sat in the living room listening to Jordan talk about her great date with Troy and how they had connected so well and she was beginning to think about wedding locations.

Gabriella walked into the living room dress in a simple pink dress that had a white ribbon around her waist. Her hair was up with curls coming down from the sides as she giddily made her way to the girls.

"Oh wow." Michelle said with a smile as she seen Gabriella twirl for them. "you look amazing."

"And simple." Jordan added as she rolled her eyes. "Troy was so blown away from my red Spanish dress he was speechless when he saw me."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

_Confessional Scene. _

"_it is hard to hear her talk about Troy that way or to see the other girls getting ready for their date when I'm stuck here just waiting around and not seeing Troy at all." She said with teary eyes. "I mean it's getting harder to ignore the other when their talking about how great of a time their having with Troy." she said sniffling in a bit. _

_Fade out and Michelle fades in._

"_I just remember sitting there and having to listen to Jordan just go on and on and Tina was pissed when they got back." she said crossing her arms. "I mean she wasted no time she went out for a swim and I still haven't seen her and you know I could only image going on a date with Jordan might just make you go crazy." she said as her eyes widen. "They Gabriella comes into the room and she looks gorgeous and I'm afraid to touch her because she is like amazing." She said tilting her head to the side. "then it hits." She said holding up a hand. "She going on a date with my boyfriend looking the way she does and I'm sitting here in sweatpants and a t-shirt smelling funky from my run on the treadmill." _

_Fade out._

Gabriella descended the steps only to find that Troy was not waiting for her at the bottom nor was he in the limo. Gabriella was confused for a moment until one of the staff members opened the limo door for her and told her that Troy was going to meet her at the destination.

The limo ride was quite, she couldn't control her butterflies. She was looking forward to their actual date because whenever she was around Troy she felt different. Happy different, and she loved the way he touched her, how he talked to her. Sitting in anticipation made her shiver with excitement because there was a tension there that she wanted to explore. It took two hours that night after sitting at the piano and playing with some notes for her to realize that she had to trust him and stop letting David run her life. her family had sent her here because they thought that she needed help and they might have been right. However Gabriella would deny, deny, deny. When the limo turned on to a dirt path road Gabriella looked out the window in anticipation trying to guess what the activity would be for the evening.

Troy was standing by the helicopter in his khaki pants and light blue shirt. Thinking about his parents he felt a pang of guilt settle in his heart. His father's will stated that he needed a family to run the family business otherwise it would be past down to the next Bolton in line which was his cousin Harold. If he did ask a girl at the end to marry him he would have to actually be married to this woman. He thought as a fear settled through him. If asked four months ago while he was in his Kitchen preparing dough for garlic bread if he would ever marry a woman from a game show let alone just get married period, he would have laughed and responded to the comment as crazy. Troy always knew marriage was in his fate eventually but when his Grandmother placed the Real Love acceptance letter on the table he had almost had a heart attack. His own Grandmother had given him the ultimatum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back.

"Troy I'm trying to tell you what is best for you." His grandmother said pointing at the papers.

"Best for me?" he said looking at her outraged. "You signed me up for a reality show?" he said his voice rising as he was still trying to take it in.

"Your going to be thirty years old and your still alone." She said taking a step towards him. "Your father expected more from you." She said crossing her arms.

"My father didn't know what he was talking about at that time." he said looking at her with pleading eyes. "My parents have been dead for 20 years I don't need a reason to hate them right now."

"I'm not making you hate them I'm giving you the facts Troy." she said pointing at the papers. "You have to be married and on your way to a family by your thirtieth birthday before I can give you this place. Its a legally written document and you knew that." She said looking at him. "your twenty-nine the way I see it your only hope is getting on this show and praying to god there a woman that gonna knocks your socks off." she said shaking her head.

"I'm not going on some dumb TV show so I can just be married I've helped run this place with Uncle Ted and Harold for a long time." he said soothing a hand through his hair. "This is my fathers restaurant."

"That means just about as much as Horse shit right now." His Grandmother said with a lethal look. "Ted wants his son who by the way is married and has three kids to run this place." She said looking at Troy. "Your father made that document in hopes to take care of you and your family." She said with a tilt in her hips. For short grey haired woman she was feisty. "I've seen you bury yourself in this place and I don't want to see you lose it." She said letting her eyes get teary.

"Grandma, I'll be fine." He said looking at her with a smile even though inside his heart was breaking a bit. "Harold is a good man." he said with a nod. "I would love to own this place and I would love to take over my father's legacy but there is no way I'm going on a game show to do it."

"Troy if you don't do this. You won't be working here anymore." She said looking at him with a broken heart.

"What?" Troy said looking up at her.

"Harold and Ted want to change things, they already have plans and permits." She said looking at him with fear in her eyes. "Harold said he was going to think about letting you keep your job but he much prefer to get an actual cook."

Troy's heart sank as he looked at his Grandmother. "what?"

"Your father legacy is on its last limb." She said with a sign. "The books aren't that great and things are breaking in here all the time."

"I'll fix it."

"Troy you don't understand unless you do something you're going to lose it all and as far as I can see this is all you have." She said.

Troy was silent for moment as he let her words sink in and he looked around the old kitchen with a heavy heart as he thought back to when he was a boy sweeping up the kitchen for his father. He remembered the smells coming from the oven and his mother sweet perfume lingering in the air as she made bread. The laughter of his parents echoed in the old kitchen as they cooked side by side. This was all he had. This was the only way he felt linked to his parents. The only way he felt he could hold on to them.

"Troy." his Grandmother said bringing him out of the past and into the present.

"I'll do the damn TV show."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ends.

Watching silently as Gabriella got out of the car he smiled when he saw her face. He thought about telling her his situation hoping maybe she might go along with some short of deal that got him his restaurant and her money. As of the other night he knew that was out of the question. She was heartbroken and she was venerable. Granted he wanted to ease that pain and he wanted to there for her. He wasn't sure he could see himself married just yet. Gabriella needed someone who wanted marriage for the right reasons. She needed to know how special she really was and in trying to show her he fell for her. Now he was stuck in a limbo too late to tell her the truth and too soon to let her go.

She walked up to him and then looked behind him at the helicopter. "We're getting on that thing aren't we?" She said looking at it nervously.

Troy smiled as he looked back at it and then at her. "I'll let you hold my hand tenderfoot." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I bet." She murmured as she looked at the flying device with a worried expression.

As soon as they were in the air Gabriella looked out at the sky and felt her breath slip away from her as she held Troy hand tighter.

"Gabriella are you okay?" he said concerned.

"That sight is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She said looking out into the sunset.

Troy squeezed her hand and smiled as she nervously leaned over and looked down. "Oh my god." She yelped and leaned more into Troy. "Do you know how high we must be?" she said looking back at the sunset.

"Fucking high?" he said with a chuckle as she playfully hit him in the chest.

"if the sunset wasn't so pretty I'd want back down." She said with a laugh.

"So far so good." He said wrapping his arm around her and letting her lean into him more as he looked out into the same sunset. "Wait to you see where we're having dinner." He said with a smile.

After they landed Troy helped Gabriella out of the helicopter. His hands were on her waist as he placed her on the grown. "Thank you." She murmured with a smile.

"Welcome." He said watching as she took a step forward. Before he knew it she kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of his embrace to look at the helicopter.

"My father is never going to believe this." she said placing her hands on her hips.

Troy smiled as he held a hand up to his Cheek. It was the first time she had kissed him with him making any warrant for it and he felt as though it was best kiss he'd ever received. "Good thing you did it on national Television."

"yeah." She laughed looking at him and then up at the moon. "Wasn't I told there would be dinner?" she said holding a hand over her tummy.

"This way miss." He said holding out a hand for her to take. Leading her to a clearing he smiled as he looked at the picnic setting. The basket and the chilled wine sat by the blanket and Gabriella smile as she held a hand over her heart.

"This is so beautiful." She said looking at the view of valley.

"So are you." He said pulling her close.

"Are you ever not corny?" she said looking up at him.

"Hey, I call it like I see it and if corny I don't care because real men do corny things." He said with a smile.

"Oh my god." She said trying to cover her giggles.

Troy smiled as her giggled floated though the air. Hell he'd humiliate himself if it mean hearing her giggle.


	21. Chapter 21

I just wanted to thank you guys before we get going because this is the first story I've written that has received so many reviews. I am beaming and busting at the seams because I'm so excited about all the great things I have in store for this story. You guys will love it! Thank you for all your Reviews and for reading it makes me feel like I'm on top of the world when I see the number have gone up.

Gabriella smiled as Troy poured her wine.

"So tell me what you think?" he said with a smile. "And please don't hold back."

She slowly lifted the desert to her lips and tasted the treat. To her delight it was probably the best thing she ever tasted. "You made this." she said looking at him a bit shocked.

"Yes." He said handing her the wine glass.

"Oh my god these are so good." She said looking at the treat again and then taking a bite.

"My mother use to make them all the time." he said with a smile as he looked out into the view. "she was a great cook when it came to sweets."

"My mom use to cook these amazing small sugar dough balls for me and my sisters when we were little." She said with a smile. "Lots of the family recipes were past down when we were little and mom would teach us how to cook so we could help out."

"You're family is close then huh?" he asked her as he watched the moon light settle on her features.

"Yes." She said with a smile. "My parents are too involved if you ask me." She added with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?" he said watching as she took another desert. She was not afraid to eat in front of him and he loved that about her. He loved the pleasure in her face as she chewed.

"I'm here aren't I?" she said lifting her glass.

"Do you regret it?" he asked her holding his own breath as she was silent for a moment.

"No." she said slowly. "and yes." She added. "I mean the idea of being on a Reality TV show is like a once and a life time opportunity and I guess from now on I'll have this cool story I can look back on and talk about."

Troy was a bit disappointed because her reason was not him but he kept his eyes on her and his breath released slowly.

"No because this really isn't my ideal way to look for a relationship if you know what I mean." She said with a smile as she looked back at him.

"I know." He said taking a deep breath. "I never pictured myself here in this situation?"

"Does anyone really, until it happens." She said looking at the view again.

"My grandmother would love talking to you." He said as he watched her sip from the glass. "She is a great woman but for a 75 year old she is feisty and healthy." He said with a smirk as he thought about his Grandmother.

"She raised you?"

"Yup." Troy nodded as he picked up one of the deserts. "My grandmother is my dad's mom. My mom's side lives in Italy."

"So half of you is at least Italian."

"Yes." He said loving the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"I've never dated an Italian man." she said placing a finger on her bottom lip as she thought.

Troy laughed as he shook his head and looked at her with curiosity. "Well I know your Spanish." He said looking at her quizzically "just what kind?"

"Puerto Rican." She said looking at him with a small smile. "My family is all about traditions and family culture."

"Yet they put you on a TV show."

"My sisters are slowly poising my mother head with pop culture."

Troy laughed lightly as she joined him.

The rest of the evening was just as pleasant and Gabriella was so relaxed and clam she didn't even take notice of the helicopter ride back. Once they were back at the house Gabriella smiled and looked up at the looming building. "Back to a so called reality." She said under her breath and Troy smiled. He wanted to kiss her to touch her. He wanted her to give him some kind of indication that she wanted him to as well.

Gabriella smiled as she looked at him. "Thank you for the evening it was relaxing and exciting." She said tucking a curl away from her face.

"Not a problem always a pleasure." He said lifting her hand to his lips. Troy kept his eyes fixed on her as he placed the kiss there. He was looking for any indication that she might want him to go further.

Gabriella smiled as she pulled her hand away and held it to her heart. "Good night." She said in a low voice and Troy watched painfully as she walked away and up the stairs. His eye roamed her body before they rested on her curvy hips, following them as she let them sway. Just as she got to the top of the stair she turned around slightly and smiled at him with desire in her eyes. That was all it took for Troy as a request.

Taking the stairs two at a time he came up to her and kissed her lips fully pulling her into his embrace. His hand wrapped around to hold her, his body over towering her as he deepened the kiss. His body felt as those it was on fire with the heat that she was sending through his body. Her lips were soft and her skin was softer. And he could feel her breast on his chest making him groan with the desire to have her.

Gabriella let a moan escape from her lips as she smiled into the kiss, he was so forbidden to her that everything about him made her want him more. The last time she let him kiss her she almost let him have his way with her in the living room for the entire world to see. Leaning back to break the kiss Troy leaned forward not letting her get way that easy.

A giggle escaped as she placed two hands on his chest and broke the kiss. "You're only teasing yourself." She said feeling his member hard alongside her waist.

A low grumble came from his throat as he nuzzled into her neck using his lips to kiss the spot he'd found the other night, she shivered in his hands and she pushed away again. "Troy? cameras?" she reminded him.

"I hate cameras." He mumbled as he let her go. Gabriella giggled as she let go of his hand and moved towards the door. Troy stood in his spot at the top of the stairs as he watched her go inside. He murmured a curse word as she disappeared from his sight and he instantly passed a hand through his hair. He needed to touch, it was like torture not being about to touch her like he wanted to but the cameras were everywhere. Slowly a smile crept to his face. _They weren't everywhere._

The moment Gabriella walked in Michelle and Tina were sitting around the living room talking about highlights and hair tones. Both girls stop to look over at the smiling Gabriella.

"Good date?" Michelle said a bit sadden by her glow.

"Great date." She said with a smile as she blindly made her way past them.

Tina and Michelle watched as she left the room.

"I was really counting on her being so distant and stubborn I took her out of my enemy spot." Tina said crossing her arms.

"It's not fair, she told me she didn't want to be here." Michelle said with a frown.

"Well she wants to be here now."

"We have to get her kicked off."

"Well next week is the family visit. Hopefully her family is crazy." Tina whispered.

"Hopefully."

Later that evening as Gabriella was in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water. She had changed out of her dress and was now in a sweatshirt and purple cotton shorts. Her hair was brushed out into a pony tail and she was still thinking about certain blue eyed man. After a moment she felt a presence in the room, looking up she seen Troy leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." He said with a devious smile.

"Hey." She said feeling the butterflies flip as she lifted the glass to her lips.

Troy walked over and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "You should put that on a napkin." He said in a low voice as he placed a napkin down.

Gabriella smiled as she put her glass down on top of it and she looked up at him with a smile. "Can't sleep huh?" she asked.

"Not yet." He whispered as he moved past her and to the fridge.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and then looked down at her glass to notice something blue at the bottom. Leaning over a bit she saw words written down on the napkin. Turning back to him she watched as he took out an apple.

"Nice evening?" He said looking at her then the napkin as he closed the fridge.

Gabriella looked back at the glass and to the bottom of the napkin and read the question. _Meet me in the down stairs bathroom at 11?_ Her skin instantly burned as she glanced at the clock to see that it was 10:35. Taking a moment to think about what his intentions were she remembered that the bathroom didn't have any cameras.

"Yes." She said looking back at him.

A smile spread across his face as he took a bite of the apple. She watched as his muscles of his jaw flexed and she was turned on just by watching him.

"Later tenderfoot." He said with a smirk and made his way out of the room.

Gabriella stood in the empty kitchen thinking about what was going to happen in a few moments. Was she really going to meet him in the bathroom? She wasn't stupid she knew what was going to happen if she did. Closing her eyes she thought back to the last time she had sex with David. Opening her eyes again she realized she couldn't remember. Her heart didn't even hurt when she tried to think about him. Looking down at her glass she looked at the words once again and she couldn't help but feel a smile warm her core as she thought about Troy touching her body in intimate places. Looking back up at the clock it was 10:42.

Gabriella wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to be like Victoria. She didn't want to be a slut. What if someone heard them? What if someone knocked on the door? What if there was a camera in the bathroom? What if right now all America could see the note in front of her?

Looking up at the clock again she noted the time. 10:45.

In fifth teen minutes she could either be asleep in her bed dreaming of Troy and wishing she was brave enough to be in that bathroom or she could be in that bathroom wrapping her legs around his waist and seeing first hand just how god like he was. A smile spread on her lips as she weighed the options. Wasn't reality better than a dream? What would Sharpay and Taylor say? Rolling her eye she lifted her glass, they'd tell her to go put on something sultrier and don't forget to lock the door. Taking a sip she let the water moisten her dry throat.

10:48.

She could just ignore it. It had been so long since she had sex. What if she was at a loss for what to do? what if something changed in the last six years and she didn't know because she wasn't having sex? The girls would have told her right? Sharpay had told her of a guy from her health club she'd slept with in the sauna room. She didn't hear her talk about new moves or rules. Taking a deep breath she looked at the clock again.

10:50.

This was ridiculous. She thought as she tilted the glass of water and poured it on the note. Sex hadn't changed. Nothing was new about sex. Why was she standing her like a shy virgin? She was a 29 year old woman and she had needs just like other woman. Needs that have not been filled in 6 years? She thought looking back at the clock.

10:52.

She was going.

Scrunching up the soggy note she ruined she tossed it into the trash can. Placing her glass in the sink she smiled and made her way out of room. Her hands we shaking as she made her way through the house. Looking at the clock in the living room it read 10:56. Gabriella took a deep breath and made her way down the hall leading to the bathroom door. It was almost as if the door led to unknown world. Slowly she approached the door and reached for the knob pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Once she was inside she shut and locked the door behind her and turned to see Troy was sitting on the side of the tub and as soon as he saw her his face lit up as he stood up. "For a moment I didn't think you'd come." He admitted as he looked at her.

"I must warn you it's been a while." She said looking down at her slippers.

"We don't have to-" Troy was cut off as Gabriella placed a finger to his lips.

"Please." She said looking him in the eye. "If we don't do something soon I'm not going to have the guts to stay." She said with a weak smile.

Troy let a smile spread on his lips as he took her in his arms and kissed her finger. Gabriella smiled as she leaned into him.

Troy hands slid down her body as her own hands rest on his chest feeling his muscles flex beneath her fingers. Troy felt as though he needed her closer. He needed to feel her skin. Reaching his hands to the hem of her sweatshirt he pulled it up and Gabriella lifted her hands to accommodate. Once the sweatshirt was discarded Troy hands ran down her arms lighting a fire on her body as his hands slid over the skin and his lips touched her collar bone.

Gabriella felt the cold breeze of air as the sweatshirt left her body but she was soon warmed by his lips and hands as he placed kisses along her collar bone and then down into the dip between her breasts. His hand unclasped the bra from the back and he reached up for her lips as he removed the bra. His lips tasted like apples. A fruit she'd never be able to eat again without thinking of Troy. She arched her body into his as he continued to kiss and lick her body.

He was sure he was dreaming. That none of this could be real. He was touching her skin, her soft skin that was almost to that of an angel. He felt her body shiver with his touch and she felt him reach for his pants as she undid the belt buckle. As soon as she unzipped him he let out a rumble from his throat she was going to drive him crazy. Her hand slipped inside and she found his already stiff member and began to stroke him.

Gabriella wanted him to feel some kind of pleasure as he made her feel. As soon as her hand wrapped around him she felt a surge of power as he moaned. She was brave, she was wanted, and she wanted him as well. His hands wrapped around to grab her bottom, before she knew it he had lifted her and she was now sitting on the vanity counter.

Removing his shoes and socks he let his pants fall and then he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Gabriella breath was sharp as she looked at his body. He was a god. She thought as she removed her shorts. Troy's hands tugged on her panties as he gently pulled them off. She could hear her heart slamming her chest and was sure he could hear it.

Gabriella let out a moan as he slipped his hand between her legs and gently felt her folds place a thumb over her clitoris. Pleasure shot through her body and she griped his shoulders as he placed small sweet kisses on her shoulder.

"Troy." she whispered as he momentarily paused to reach into his pants that were bunched on the floor. Pulling a condom from the pocket he came back up to her and smiled.

"Yes." He said looking into her cloudy eyes. She was a sight to see against the mirror sitting before him like a gift. Her body was open to him and her eyes taking in all his muscles and ridges. He watched her eyes roam over him hungrily and Troy felt a bit of his control snap. He had to be gentle with her, he had to take it slow. Show her how much she meant to him. How much he wanted her. But somehow he didn't think he could.

"Take me." She said reaching for him. Without further need of an invitation Troy opened the foil packet and covered his cock with the condom.

She moaned as he positioned himself at her entrance. The head of his cock rubbing her folds before he slowly eased his way into her entrance feeling her muscles shutter around him and her gasp as he continued to fill her.

Gabriella held on to him as he entered her for the first time. She shut her eyes and wrapped her legs around him as she could feel her skin stretching to take him. It had been a very long time since she had a sexual experience and to say that it almost felt like her first time all over again was overstatement but she sure as hell wasn't as prepared as she felt her insides tighten around him. Troy let out a small moan as he held her closer his lips nuzzling into her neck and kissing the bare skin.

She was unbelievably tight and warm as he pulled out and entered her a second time. He felt her body wrap around him more bringing him closer and deeper. "Gabriella." he said in a whisper. "Oh god."

Her lips began to kiss his shoulder and he thought he was going to explode right there and then. He began to pull out and thrust back in a bit quicker. As he pushed into her he increase his speed, his rhythm soon found a steady pace for the both of them. Her body was hot in his hands and he was going crazy from the small moans coming from her lips as she nipped and kissed his chest or jaw. Her hand gripped his shoulders her nails pressed into his skin and he was so turned on by her actions he pushed himself deeper and deeper.

"Oh Troy." she whisper tossing her head back slowly. Troy leaned forward kissing the skin on her neck as she let closed her eyes in complete bliss. He was a god like no other a man she had never expected. Troy Bolton was more than the pretty boy with Charm. It was in the way he touched her the way his lips slowly moved across her skin. The way made sure she was comfortable or satisfied not only was he focus on his pleasure but his attention to making her feel even more pleasure was unbelievable. His hand slipped between and he rubbed her clitoris. His lips found that special spot on her neck and she swore she was going to combust from the pleasure shooting through her body. "Fuck." She whispered as she let he body slip into a higher state of arousal.

"Brie." He said holding onto her tighter. "oh god." He whispered as their bodies quicken the rhythm of the thrust. She was hanging on to him whimpering in his arms and he was trying to control himself making sure she climaxed.

"oh god I'm gonna cum." She whispered pressing her nails into his back and dragging them down. Pleasure shot through him and he forgot his control and lifted her body as he really pounded into her getting in deeper and pressing her body against the wall her muscle contracted around him as she opened her mouth to moan. Before she produced a sound Troy lips covered hers and kissed her hard and long as he felt his own orgasm take over and soon they were both rolling in the pleasure of climax thundering through them.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she felt him grip her tighter into a hug. She was exhausted and loved the way her body felt against his. She wanted to be in his touch forever. She wanted to never let go.

His breathing was still very hard as he leaned back a bit and let her down so her feet could touch the floor. "Brie that was amazing." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So amazing." She said looking at him with a dreamy smile.

"Marry me?" he said in a whisper.

Gabriella looked up at him with a smile. "The game isn't over yet."

"Who cares." He said with a smile.

"About five other girls." She said looking at him with a playful smile.

"And a whole network for that matter." he said with a chuckle.

"We should go to bed."

"I want you with me." He said pulling her closer.

"Patience." She said with a smirk. Troy leaned down and lifted her panties.

"Then I'm taking these." He said with a smile.

"Pervert." She said reaching for her underwear.

"I see it as a token of remembrance." He said with a smile.

Giving up she reached for her bra and sweatshirt. Troy smiled as he removed the condom and disposed of it. Gathering his clothes on as well and stuffing her panties into his pocket. He smiled as she shimmed into her shorts without her underwear.

"You leave first and then I'll go a bit later." He said with a warm smile as he reached for her hand.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned into him and placed a kiss on his lips.

Troy sighed as he watched her wave and then slowly opened the door and made her way outside. A smile tugging on her lips as she began to make her way down the hall.

Once the door was closed Troy let a very big smile come over his face as he took on the scent of her perfume that lingered behind in the air. She was the one.


	22. Chapter 22

Troy sat on a beach towel with Michelle and Samantha he was trying his best to remain in the present but thoughts of last night would creep into his mind and he'd find himself lost. He'd tired his best to sleep that night but he was mixed with guilt and pleasure that seemed to eat away at him. On the one hand he wasn't doing anything wrong with Gabriella he really was falling for her and on the hand he felt like a jerk because the only reason he was here and the only reason he set his sights on her was because he was attempting to work out a deal so he could inherit and she could just get the money. He really was serious when he asked Gabriella to marry him last night and when she didn't give him an answer he had to admit he was nervous.

"What's on your mind Troy." Michelle said running her hand through his hair and he wished it was Gabriella's hand instead.

"Yeah you've been a little off today." Samantha said as she rubbed his leg.

Natalie was sitting in front of him and she had a her smile pointed his way. Today he was on the third and last date of the week. Tonight was eliminations and he had to send two girls home.

"I'm just nervous I guess." He said looking at them all in the eyes. "This is a big decision and I want to get it right." He said with a shrugging his shoulders.

"That is so sweet." Natalie said smiling at him as he leaned back on his palms.

"I'm sorry ladies it's not fair to you." He said with a smile.

"As long as you're weighing the options fairly and making the best choice for you then it is." Samantha cooed as she rubbed his leg.

Troy smiled and then pushed himself up. "so who wants the first one on one?" he asked looking at the girls.

"I think Natalie should take it." Samantha said as she placed a hand on Michelle leg. "Don't you."

Michelle looked at Samantha with a curious glaze and then nodded. "Yes I'll go after." She said.

Troy held out a hand to Natalie and smiled. "Shall we?" he said

"We shall." She responded letting him lead her way from the other two girls. As soon as they were out of ear shot and Samantha and Michelle were alone Michelle turned back to Samantha.

"What was that about?"

Samantha rolled her eyes and leaned closer. "Jordan informed me that Gabriella was humming last night when she came to bed.

"Okay we all hum." Michelle said looking at her with annoyance.

"put two and two together you moron." She said looking at Michelle with annoyance. "Gabriella hums happily all night and sleeps with a smile meanwhile today it's like Troy is somewhere else with a dopey smile on his face."

Michelle stared at her for a moment before it dawned on her. "You don't think.."

"I do." Samantha said looking with a angry eye towards Troy and Natalie who were getting on a boat. "Gabriella has been annoying, rude, and a soil sport." She said looking back at Michelle. "all of a sudden she's singing and humming as she wakes up."

"Gabriella is a nice girl."

"She is also making off with Troy." Samantha said as she looked at Michelle with urgency. "we have to do something."

"But what about being fair and weighing the option." Michelle said as she looked over her should at the boat leaving the dock.

"Fuck fair." She said "Tonight we have to amp up our game and make her so unsure she'll crack."

Michelle looked at Samantha. "I really don't want to fight."

"Who said anything about a fight we just want to push her buttons and make sure she is good and out of it." Samantha said looking at Michelle. "and don't play innocent with me I know it was you and Victoria who got her drunk off her ass that one night." She said with a grin.

"I –" Michelle sighed and looked over to the boat then back at Samantha. "What do you have in mind?"

_Confessional Scene._

"_I like Natalie." Troy said with a smile. "Michelle is also a very sweet girl." Shrugging his shoulders he looked over to the side. "I think from the three Samantha is more daring and looks for the fun in life." he said with a nod. "it really made me feel good that they were concerned about my being and that they didn't get upset over my lack of being there really." He said with a smile. "I'm grateful."_

_Fade out._

Natalie looked out into the view of the sea and smiled at Troy as he looked at her. "So do you sail often?" she asked.

"No." he said looking back out into the sea. "My friend Zeke has a boat." He said looking over the edge at the water. "I'm not on it very much."

"Afraid?" she said watching as he backed away from the edge.

"Not much." He said looking at her then at the water. "I just don't trust boats." He said with small smile. "Water is great just something about being on a boat far from land." He said looking out at the dock in the distance.

"I'll hold you hand." She said taking his hand and giving him a smile.

Troy smiled as her soft skin tangled in his hand and for a moment he drifted to Gabriella's soft skin but he shook the thought away and looked back at Natalie. "What about you."

"My dad has a boat." She said with a looking up at him and moving hair from her face. "I use to go fishing with him." She added.

"Sounds cool." He said using his thumb to rub her skin. The motion made him think about rub Gabriella's skin. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he took a deep breath and looked out into the sea.

"Are you getting sick?" she asked taking her hand to his forehead.

"No." he said with a smile. Looking down at her she looked worried and Troy felt is heart rip a bit. Placing his hand on her cheek he looked into her eyes and tenderly offered her kindness. "You're beautiful." He said before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

For the rest of his date with Natalie he stayed in the present and enjoyed her company. She was a good woman and very smart girl. He liked being with her. Not as much as he enjoyed being with Gabriella but he did enjoy her company.

On his date with Michelle he stood behind as he held her close to him watching the sea come in and recede. "Has it always been this beautiful?" she asked looking up at him with a smile.

"I guess it has." He said placing his chin on top of her head and holding her a bit tighter to him. "Nothing compares to holding you." He lied as he swayed side to side moving her with him.

"Your sweet man Troy." she said looking off to the distance where Samantha and Natalie were. "I'd hate to see you make the wrong decision about who you share your heart with." She said with a small smile.

"Really?" he said arching an eyebrow as he let her go and let her turn around to face him.

"I happen to know that Jordan and Samantha are trying to black mail Gabriella." she said with an innocent face.

"Is that so?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Jordan thinks something happened between you two last night and she want to make Gabriella doubt herself by spreading lies."

Troy stiffened a bit at the thought of someone intentionally trying to hurt Gabriella. his facial features became a bit harder as he nodded and let a grateful smile play on his lips. "Thank you."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She said with sad eyes.

"Thank you." He said pulling her close into a hug.

_Confessional scene._

"_I got that Michelle chick wrapped around my fingers." Samantha said as she smiled. "It's a game." she said folding her hands. "I have every intention of winning even if it means tossing people like Gabriella under the bus."_

_Fade out and Michelle fades in. _

"_Sorry honey this girl as a brain of her own. My momma told me when it came to women always keep your enemy's as friends and your friends ignorant." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I really care about Troy and I want him to make the right choice."_

_Fade out._

Troy's alone time with Samantha was peaceful as they sat in the sand far off from Michelle and Natalie who were playing volley ball.

"It's getting harder to watch you with other woman." She said leaning her head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it." He said passing his fingers through her hair. "Just think of our time and all the great things we have." He said to her.

Samantha snuggled into him more and smiled. "I guess you're right." She said. her fingers traced small circles into his chest as she played with his shirt.

Troy was looking off into the sand as he continued to hold Samantha. Making note that she didn't smell like the warm almonds that Gabriella smelled like and that she didn't have the same small hands or how different her hair felt.

As the date came to an end it was time to go back to the house and get ready for the elimination ceremony. Troy was just eager to see Gabriella.

As soon as he came from the stairs he looked at the six girls as they sat around each with a drink in their hand as they talked to each other. His eyes shifted around the room looking the brown eyes he hadn't see all day. Looking for the brown curls that made his fingers twitch because he wanted to touch them. That's when he heard her laugh, his eyes moved to where the noise was to see her talking to Michelle.

"My pants were splattered with water and it looked like I had wet myself." Michelle said looking at Gabriella.

"Oh my god that is a first date nightmare." She said looking at Michelle a bit mortified.

Troy smiled as he placed a hand on both shoulders and gave each a kiss on the forehead. "How are my favorite ladies?" he said rubbing Gabriella shoulder.

Michelle giggled as she looked at Gabriella who smiled. "We're talking about first date nightmares." Michelle said with a grin.

Gabriella lifted her glass and smiled at Troy. "So far Michelle is winning." She said.

In the distance Jordan crossed her arms and through daggers with her eyes over in the area. "That bitch is glowing." She said to Samantha as she too looked disgustedly at Gabriella.

"he was really distracted today on the date." Samantha said with annoyance.

"We have to destroy her."

"Agreed."

As soon as Troy moved away from the girls he moved over to talk to Tina and Natalie. Michelle got up to get another drink leaving Gabriella sitting at the small table smiling and unaware of Jordan and Samantha.

"Oh my god did you about Natalie?" Samantha whispered loud enough just for Gabriella to hear.

"No. What?" Jordan said backing up so she was closer to Gabriella.

"She gave Troy a blow job on the boat." She said with a shocked voice.

"Oh my god and to think I went down on him the other night." She said with a smirk.

"He is such a player." Samantha said with a nodded.

"But he is so good looking."

"I might even try to have a go at him tonight." Samantha said looking over at Troy who was whispering something into Natalie's ear.

Gabriella who was behind them heard everything and watched as the girls walked away. Her heart jumped into her throat as she looked over at Troy who was looking back at her with a smile. Quickly looking away she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. How could she be so stupid?

Troy instantly knew something wasn't right and when he saw Jordan and Samantha laughing he knew that Michelle must have been right about what she heard. Excusing himself he walked away towards Gabriella but before he could make it to her Becky came out and announced the beginning of the elimination.

"No." he whispered as he watch Gabriella get up from her seat and storm off into the other room. Troy felt the heat on the back of his neck and the choking sensation of his collar becoming tighter. He had to talk to her somehow.

"Girls welcome to the elimination ceremony." Becky said standing besides Troy. "Two ladies will be going home tonight and I wish you all the best luck."

As soon as Becky left Troy stared into the eyes of the women who where currently competing for his heart. Then he looked at the one who even if she wasn't aware already had his heart. "I never liked bullies." He said letting his eyes linger on Jordan and Samantha. "and I don't like when others try to cut others down." He said shifting his eyes around the room. "Let's keep this friendly ladies." He said reaching for the first necklace.

"Gabriella."

Slowly she came to him hesitant in her eyes as she came. As soon as she was close enough he leaned forward and whispered. "What ever they said it's not true."

"You don't know what they said." she said looking at him.

"Trust me on this." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Gabriella nodded and walked back into the line.

"Michelle."

Michelle came up and mumbled a thank you and gave her a small hug. Gabriella watched as he let Michelle go. She wasn't sure if she believe him or not. She had to trust him didn't she? She knew Troy well enough. He hadn't lied to her yet.

"Tina."

_Confessional Scene._

"_Fuck." Samantha said throwing her hands up. "Michelle fucking rated us out." She said crossing her arms. "I really did love him." She said wiping her eye. "Now I'll never know all because I let Jordan get in my head." She said the sniffled. _

_Fade out. _

"Ladies there is one necklace left." Becky announced then turned around to leave.

"Natalie." He said without hesitation.

Jordan rolled her eyes and Samantha felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"Ladies you must say your goodbyes and gather you belongings." Becky said once again as she stood by Troy side.

Samantha hugged Tina and Natalie but walked past Gabriella and Michelle without any indication of emotion. She didn't even say goodbye to Troy.

Jordan simply glanced at Troy and shrugged. "I need a real man anyway." She said then walked past him.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Two down, three to go." Michelle said with an evil smile. "It's game on ladies."_

_Fade out._


	23. Chapter 23

That night after the eliminations Troy first instinct was to find Gabriella he heard her coming down the hall and hid behind the wall. As she soon as she turned the corner he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

Gabriella yelped as she stumbled and landed against Troy's chest. Her eyes narrowing as she looked at him with a moment of anger. "Do you always do things the caveman way." she said looking at him with a sharp look.

"I want to know what they said to you." He said looking down at her.

"They didn't say anything to me." She shrugged as she pushed herself away only to find that Troy arms held on to her.

"Something was said right?" he looked at her with concern as looked up at him with annoyance.

"Supposedly you let Natalie and Jordan give you a blow job." She said rolling her eyes.

"Not true." He said looking at Gabriella and pulling her closer. "I'm not careless with sexual experiences." He said with a smile. "I mean I might have the occasional that was a bad idea but seriously I didn't let anyone near him."

Gabriella looked into his eyes and a smiled began to tug at her lips.

"You're crazy." he said looking at her with smile.

"Am not." She said playfully hitting his chest.

"Looking forward to going back home?" he asked leaning forward and then placing a kiss on her temple.

"Looking forward to when all this is over." she said with a sigh. "I really don't like cameras."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "Can you believe we're down to the final four?"

"I still can't believe I'm in the final four." She said with a slight tilt to her head.

"Well you have some believing to do." he said letting his hands slide down her body and let go.

Gabriella smiled as she moved back from him with a grin on her lips. "Good night Troy." she said waving her fingers as she walked away. Troy watched with a smile on his lips as he thought about seeing her every night before bed. He thought about waking up to her curls on his pillow every morning. One thing was for sure it was going to be hell being away from her all next week.

Troy was on a plane on his way to St. Louis to meet Natalie's family. Looking out the window he couldn't help but fidget. He'd always been good with parents. He was the high school jock all American boy that father wanted their daughters to date. Mothers found his charm to be above his age and sweet. He was that guy who never had issues with parents. He always made sure the girl came home happy and that no one ever cried on his watch. Until he got on this show then everything got turned upside down and he wasn't sure anything would make sense.

As the plane touched ground the show's crew got him into hair and makeup wardrobe was next and then he was ushered into the limo to be taken to the house. Looking down at his clothes he sighed he was in a kaki's with a light green button up blouse. At least he was dressed to impress.

"Nervous." Brad said as he sat across from him going over some paper work.

"I just have no idea what to expect." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your going to be fine." He said waving a hand. "Your good looking and you've managed to charm all of America." He said.

"Where is Becky?"

"I gave her the two weeks off. She likes to go shopping especially with my credit cards." He said pointing a finger. "You'll learn all about that soon enough." He said with a wink.

Troy chuckled and nodded his head as he looked back out the window of the limo.

As soon as the limo pulled up to the front of the house Troy felt his stomach flip. He could see people waiting outside staring into the limo and waving.

"Show time." Brad said patting him on the shoulder. "We already have cameras inside the family knows everything is legal. It's all on you now."

"But no pressure." He said in low voice as the door pulled open and he got out. As soon as he was out of the limo Natalie came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Troy." she said holding him close, instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Welcome to St. Louis." A man said from behind her.

Troy heard the limo drive off and he looked up at an older man with the same reddish hair color as Natalie and the same eyes.

"Hello sir." He said holding out his hand to shake the her father's hand.

"Daddy this is Troy, Troy this is daddy."

"Jack Peterson." Her father said extending the hand out.

"Troy Bolton."

"He's got a good grip." Her father said with a smile.

"Makes you wonder what else he's good at." A thin girl with straight red hair and blond highlights said as she walked over to Natalie side.

"This is my older sister Janie." Natalie said rolling her eyes.

"Hello." He said with a polite smile.

"My heavens child invite that man in don't just leave him on the drive way like a Christmas display." An older woman yelled from the door way of the house. "Jack take the trash out will you."

"Yeah." The older man called as he walked back to the house.

"That's our mother." Janie said looping her arm through one of Troy's sides. Natalie grabbed the other and they walked him towards the house.

As soon as they walked in there were greeted with the warm smells of food and laughter. Troy instantly felt home sick for his own grandmother's house or at least for the days when his own house held that kind of joy.

"My name is Jennifer but you can all me Jen." The older woman said as she wiped her hands on the towels.

"Hello Jen." Troy said reaching his hand out.

"Oh he is just the cutest thing." The older woman said as she stepped forward and pinched his cheeks. "Those eyes are simply gorgeous." She said looking into his blue eyes.

"Douche Bag." Sneezed a younger man from the bottom step. He was in a dirty shirt and muddy jeans with a foot ball tucked under his arm.

"Thomas don't you start." The older woman said pointing a finger his way. "Excuse my son he lacks from blood circulation to the head some times." She said making her way into the kitchen.

"Troy Bolton." He said holding out a hand to the early twenties man.

"Nice eye candy Nat but is he any good with a foot ball." Thomas said ignoring Troy's hand.

"Why don't you ask him?" Natalie said looking at her younger brother with annoyance.

"You play football?" Thomas said with a smile.

"Yeah." He said looking at Natalie with a smile. "I play touch foot ball."

"Alright man." Thomas walked up to Troy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The gang is in the back we were getting ready for a game." Thomas looked down at his clothes and chuckled. "Let get you out of this outfit pretty boy."

Troy smiled and chuckle nervously. What on earth did he get himself into?

"I got him."

Troy was face first in the dirt as Natalie's uncle lifted himself off of him. He could feel the mud caked into his pants and the weight of the two ton man get off his back. There was a reason he fell in love with basket ball and this was it.

"I got him." He said jumping up and holding his hands up to high five Jack.

Troy slowly got up from the ground as he dusted himself off. "I thought we were playing touch foot ball." He mumbled.

"Come on baby you can do it!" Natalie screamed from the sidelines.

Troy nodded his head and waved in her direction. Getting back in his position between Uncle Eddie and Thomas he looked up into the eyes of Natalie's cousin Stan. He was a bigger guy then Troy and his brown eyes held a touch of red in them as he glared at Troy. Looking back over at Natalie he was lost momentarily in confusion how did this sweet small town girl come from a family of big swollen foot ball monsters.

"Hike!"

Troy ran forward putting all his might into knocking Stan to the ground. As soon as he was down, Troy jutted off for the ball in Jack's hands. He had to play big to earn respect and god damn it he was going to. He had no desire to be treated like a wimp the three days he was here.

"Come on Troy." Natalie and Janie yelled from the sidelines.

Troy jumped and landed on Jack's back. Wrapping his arms around his waist he tripped him and watched the big man go down. As soon as Troy shot up Jack pulled his leg and Troy fell back wards ass first into the mud.

"Play fair Jack." Jennifer called out from the stands.

Jack laughed as he looked over at Troy in the mud. "I am playing fair." He called back and tossed the ball over to Natalie's other uncle.

"Dude that was sweet." Thomas said running over to help Troy up.

"Which part the tackle or wipe out." He said with a smirk.

"Not bad son." Jack said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not bad."

"Jack, Boys. Supper is on the table go on get washed up." She called nudging Natalie. "Sweetheart show Troy to his room and get him ready for dinner."

"Yes mama." She said reach her hand out to grab Troy's

"Having a good time?" Troy asked her as he followed her up the stairs.

"I was nervous as hell when you were going to tackle daddy." She said climbing the stairs. "he isn't as young as he use to be."

"I can imagine." He said following her into a room.

"This is my room." Natalie spread her arms open to show it off. There were lots of greens and yellow. In the corner Toy saw his bags and he felt his body stiffen. "It's not much but it's cozy." She said with a smile. "Cozy for two."

"What?" Troy said looking at her with a wide eye expression as she sat down on the bed. She was joking right he wasn't about to spend two nights in a room with one bed and Natalie.

"Mom and dad aren't the kind that separates their kids and spouses." She said with a blush. "We're all adults and it's a privilege." She said in a soft voice.

Troy smiled nervously and then tried to take a deep breath. This was going to be a lot harder then he thought and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it through this. "If you want I can sleep on the couch." she said a bit hurt as she looked at the floor. It was then that Troy felt an enormous amount of Guilt explode in his chest. Natalie was a nice girl and she deserved to be treasured as such. He walked over to her and lifted her chin.

"I wouldn't allow it." He said with a smile as Natalie looked up at him. There was a sparkle that came back to her eye and she started talking and showing him around the room. Troy would pick up the occasional picture frame and she would explain and he would laugh about the stories.

The room was a nosy mess as people gathered around the table and began to load up their plates. Troy entered the room alongside Natalie and they took a seat at the table. Just as Troy sat down a grey cat jumped into his lap and he looked down at the fuzzy creature.

"Nat please put Mickey outside or in the kitchen with a glass of milk." Jen said as she pasted the pasta noodles to her left.

"The famous cat named Mickey." Troy smiled as Natalie took him from his lap.

"So Troy what made you get on television." Jack said with a smile as Natalie took the cat into the next room.

"My grandmother signed me up really." He said with a blush.

"Grandmothers are always getting into everyone's business" and elder woman said as she past the bowl on. "That why I just sit back and not give a wootin howl." She said with a wink.

Troy smiled as she watched Natalie come back into the room.

"Oh jack he's got that smile." Jen said as she pointed to Troy.

"Tell me what do you like about my sister?" Thomas said pouring sauce all over his noodles. "We think she's boring.

"Thomas!" Jen scolded.

"I think she's really sweet and caring." Troy said with a smile. "She quiet but when she speaks she catches my attention and she says the weirdest things." He said with and odd look as he took hold of her hand. He felt like fraud that at any moment someone was going to jump up and stab a fork through his heart.

The rest of dinner was pretty much the same as the family asked him questions and got to know each other better. Troy learned a lot about Natalie desire to work with animals and a lot about her families' Irish background. Troy was at ease by the end of the night and for the most part he enjoyed being in just a warm family atmosphere. He couldn't remember the last time he had something like this.

_Confessional Scene._

"_He doesn't seem weird or strange." Janie said as she crossed her arms. "Makes you wonder way he really got on the show." She said shrugging her shoulders. "He strikes me as the type that doesn't need a show to get a date or a wife for that matter." She said with a smile. "I mean when I saw him I was like OOO sign me up for the next show." She laughed. _

_Fade out and Jack fades in. _

"_I always let the girls date whoever they want. I mean really if I tell them not to their going to do it anyway so I figure this just cuts the argument in half." He said with grin. "When Natalie told me about being on the TV. Show I thought it was odd and it's defiantly not the approach to marriage that I'm use to but she is 28 year old and she is capable of her own decisions."_

_Fade out. _

That night when it was time for bed Troy slipped on a pair of long flannel pants and t-shirt. Crawling to the bed next to Natalie he smiled and tucked himself in. Natalie who was obviously a bit nervous stood stiff as a board.

"What's wrong?" he said reaching his hand up for the light.

"I've never had a man sleep in my bed before." She said looking at him a bit scared.

"It's alright I'm not going to force sex on you or anything." He said with a laugh.

"I'm not a virgin I just haven't slept with anyone if you know what I mean." She said looking at him.

"I think I do." He nodded a bit hesitant. "Come here." He said holding out his arm.

Natalie moved closer to him and smiled.

"Tonight I'm going to teach you the fine art of cuddling." He said with a smile.

Natalie giggled as she rested her head on his chest. Troy sighed as he switched off the light and placed a kiss on her Forehead. "Comfy?" he asked.

"Very." She sighed as she snuggled into him.

The afternoon Troy was sitting in the family room playing cards with Jack and Thomas as they drank beer and talked about spots. Troy had barely touched his beer and he wasn't all that into drinking but he understood how being social was a necessity for right now.

"Jack isn't it a bit early for drinks." Jen said as walked over to the table and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's five o'clock somewhere woman." He said putting down four cards and picking up new ones.

"Besides it's male bonding mom." Thomas said as he looked over at Troy and smiled.

Troy grinned and looked back at Natalie's mom as she shook her head. "Is your own Father a lush like this one?" she asked with a smile.

"My father didn't drink much." He said with a grin.

"Didn't?" Jack said with a smile. "What your mother finally drug him to it." Jack said with a chuckle.

"No." Troy said a bit uncomfortable. "My parents died when I was nine." He said deciding to keep how to himself. He didn't want others to feel odd around him.

"Oh you poor thing." Jen said with a sigh. "Why don't you come into the kitchen, Natalie tells me you're a great cook."

"We're in the middle of game here jen." Jack said looking at his cards.

"You got chores misters; don't think just because Troy is here you're going to be lazy." She said sternly.

"Marriage?" Jack sighed as Jen walked off. "Believe me enjoy the fun while it last." He said getting up from the table. Jack drowned the rest of his beer and patted his son on the head. "Help me in the yard Thomas."

"Yes sir." He said getting up.

Troy gathered the cards and placed them in a pile neatly on the table. Walking towards the Kitchen he was engulfed with warm smells and a loving environment.

Natalie was sitting at the counter chopping up some carrots and Janie was at the sink washing dishes.

"So is this how it is every day?" Troy asked with a smile. He enjoyed the environment he loved the Natalie's passion for family.

"Yes." Natalie smiled. "later I'm going take you down to the hospital were work." she said with a smile. "I'm just helping mom prepare lunch."

"Not a problem." Troy said extending his hands and smiling at Natalie.

_Confessional Scene._

"_He likes her." Jen said with a small nod. "I can tell my baby is defiantly feeling something for him and I get a sense of connection." Jen took a deep sigh and looked off to the side then back at the screen. "He isn't going to pick her." She said with a small smile. "A mother knows when a man is in love with her daughter." She said rubbing her own arms. "It's just disappointing because I can already tell that Natalie is falling for him."_

_Fade out._

After lunch was served Natalie and Troy made their way to the hospital. Both walking hand in hand as she talked about her family and he listened.

"My mother is a stay at home mom and my dad works at the local wear house." She said with a smile. "He unloads and packs up the Trucks for shipments." She said swinging their arms a bit as they walked.

"What about Janie and your Brother Thomas?" Troy asked smiling at the innocents in her attitude.

"Janie is married her husband in his second tour of duty." She said with a smile. "She is a preschool teacher."

"Wow that's cool." He said with a smile.

"Thomas is going to school for engineering." She added. "He wants to do something with cars."

"Not bad." He said with a nod.

"If we have kids would you want me to be a stay at home mom?" she said looking at him with a smile.

Troy ran a hand through his hair. "I'd want you to do what makes you happy because it takes more than one parent to raise a child and I think you would be a good mom one day." He answered as she leaned further into him.

"You're a wonderful man." she said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek

Troy let out a sigh and nodded. "You're a great girl." He said feeling the annoyance of betrayal slip into his heart. He knew he was leading her on. He knew she was going to cry. He knew that at some point he was going to have to tell her she wasn't the one. Gripping her hand a bit tighter he smiled and let all worries slip away for now and tried to focus on getting to tomorrow morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay so it seems like I might have been a big buzz kill to you all when that chapter was all Natalie and Troy. So I'm sorry to tell you this but Troy is on a TV show with other women to find love. If I wrote a story just chuck full of all the good things that happen to Troy and Gabriella it would be boring and no one would read it. Troy is going to have a difficult choices to make and he will do some things you don't like. I promise I won't make you hate him but you're going to dislike the situation. For the sake of getting to the part everyone loves so much I will try to make Tina and Michelle family visits as quick as I can without destroying my Plot. Thank you all for reading and just relax and read.

P.s.- if you skipped it I don't care you're the reader I'm the writer I know what happens and I'm not missing anything. You're the one who will be lost later and not know what's going on. Do what you will I am simply a slave to a keyboard for our entertainment.

The night air was crisp around him as he stood in front of a small house in Park Ridge Illinois. Troy pressed the button on the wall by the door, the echo of a doorbell chimed in the distance and he smiled as a little girl peaked out from the window. Today he was visiting Tina's family. Standing in the entry way he heard giggles coming from the side window as another little girl peaked out the window.

"Hey." He said offering them a small wave.

The girls busted into more giggles their smiles and hazel green eyes mad Troy smile as he giggled himself.

"Hanna, Hailey what did I tell you about that." He heard Tina's voice say.

The door opened and Tina stood there with a warm smile on her face. "Sorry about that." She said motioning over to the twin girls.

"No problem their cute." He said with a smile. Coming in the door he placed a kiss on Tina's cheek and she blushed as she pushed the door closed behind him. Her long black hair was combed out and straight as it went down her back.

"How was the flight." She asked taking his bag and placing it by the stairs.

"Sweet." He said with a smile as he looked around the house. The house was in different shades of green and off color browns. Something about it was earthy and soothing.

"My father is in the family room with my mother." She said with a smile.

"Who are the twins?" he asked looking at Tina.

"They are my youngest sisters." She said with a small smile. "Hanna and Hailey will talk your ears off if you let them." She said waving a hand at the two girls who were now hiding behind the corner. "Their 12 years old." she said with a warm smile as she tucked her hair behind her eye.

Troy smiled as he waved at the two little girls. Tina laughed and took his hand leading him into the family room were her mother and father were seated at a table doing a jigsaw puzzle.

"Hello." He said lifting his hand to Tina's father and then to her mother. Both parents took his hand with a smile. "My name is Troy Bolton." He said with a nod. Troy looked at Tina's mom and he could see why she was so tiny. Her mother was a small Chinese woman while her father was a medium Philippine man.

"My name is Jim Loren this is my wife Christina." Her father said point to Tina's mother.

"Hello."

She nodded then turned slightly. "Dana, Sara, Lori. Troy is here." Her mother called.

"How many sisters do you have?" he said with a smile.

"Five." Tina said with a small grin.

"Wow." Troy watched as three teenage girls came down the steps from the upstairs.

"Welcome to our home." Jim said with a smile. "You must be tired from your travels."

"Not as tired as I thought I'd be." He said placing a hand on his chest.

"Dinner will be ready momentarily." Her mother said turning around and walking to the kitchen.

"Please sit." Her father said taking his own seat. "Tina tells us much about you." He said with a smile.

Troy smiled because he couldn't say the same and now sitting in the living room with five younger girls and her father to say he was shock was an understatement.

"All good I hope." He said placing a hand on Tina's as she took the seat next to him.

"She tells me you live with your grandmother." Jim said setting his hands on the table.

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry to hear about the lost of your parents." Jim said with a small frown. "No one should lose family that young." Jim looked back down at the table and picked up a jigsaw piece.

"Hi" Sara who was 16 step forward and held out a hand. "I'm Sara."

"Dana." Said the 18 year old girl with her hair pulled back in pigtails.

"Lori." Said the 13 year old girl with dark waves in her hair and darker then her sisters brown eyes.

"Hanna and Hailey are shy." Tina said looking back at them as they stood in the door way. "They'll warm up eventually."

"Do you really have to choose a wife on television?" Sara said sitting down in front of him.

"Yes." He said with a small smile "I do."

"This one kid in my class has an arranged marriage." Lori said as she came up besides Troy.

"Come on guys lets give them some space you can talk to him all day tomorrow." Dana said ushering the girls into the next room.

"Thanks Dana." Tina called.

"No problem."

"Daddy can we be excused." She asked.

"Yes just don't wonder to far dinner will be done shortly." He said piecing another puzzle piece together.

Tina got up from her chair and led Troy into the back yard. It was clear a night and above them were stars. Troy was struck with a real brush of relaxing demeanor.

"I have a big family." She said with a smile. "Sorry about not telling you." She said with a faint smile.

"It's okay." He said falling into step as they walked over to the gazebo "It's nice to be part of something big."

"My father doesn't approve of my choices." She said with a sigh. "He thinks there's no way you can fall in love for real on TV."

"It possible." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah just not with me." She said with a nervous laugh.

Both of them took a seat on the bench and Tina pulled at her hair. "I really like you Troy." she said looking down at the floor. "I never expected to make it this far." She said looking back up at him.

Troy laced their hands and smiled as she leaned on him and smiled. Troy was at a loss for words and in result remain quiet.

"What's your very color." She asked randomly.

"Red." He answered shifting his hand through her hair as she settled against his chest.

"Mine is Yellow." She said with a smile.

"Why?" he asked curiously

"It's the color of the sun." she said with a sigh. "It's the color of stars." She added.

Troy let a grin tug at his lips and he looked down at her. "You know stars aren't actually yellow right?"

"Yes I'm aware." She said looking up at him with a smile. "But in a canyon box their isn't a color for just plain star." She said placing her free hand over their laced ones.

Troy smiled from her touch and let a breath of the night air calm in his lungs. Tina always had the effect of making him feel at ease. She the easiest person to talk to and the something about her was erotic in a sensual way. "That's because their no such thing as a plain star." He said after a moment of silence.

The two sat outside for a while making small talk before they were called into to dinner and Troy gathered at the table with Tina and he family. This time the girls asked questions about New Mexico and Italian cooking. The Twins asked him if he had little brothers. Troy would have loved to be in a large family. He enjoyed the idea of little sisters and older brothers. Having to meet the girls family was a lot more harder to him then he thought it would be. Looking over at Tina she mingled with her younger sisters talking about schooling and classes she had once taken. Troy pause for a moment to look around the table at all the loving faces that laughed and conversed with one another.

"Tina, Troy why don't you do the dishes to night." Her mother said with a kind voice.

Tina got up from her seat as did Troy as they collected the plates and bowls. Once everything was in the kitchen Tina called the dishes and Troy was stuck cleaning off plates and drying.

As a team they worked well together and he like the easy feeling that seemed to come with being around her. He made jokes and she laughed, he would touch her and she would blush. Once all the dishes were put away she let out a sigh and looked at him as he placed the last dish on the shelf.

"I think I'm falling for you." She said looking at him a bit worried.

"Then why do you look petrified." He said with a laugh. There was a pause before she spoke as if this was harder for to say then she thought it would and Troy watched as she looked at him and then looked down at the sink.

"Because I know you're not falling for me." She said in low voice. The room was silent as Troy felt his heart pump in his chest. When nothing had been said for what seemed like forever instead of the minute he placed a hand on her chin.

"Look at me." He said watching as he eyes lifted to his. "I am falling for you and you are special to me." He said with a soft voice.

Tina smiled and looked into his eyes with a bit of disbelief and longing. "Thank you." She said placing a hand on his.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Tina surprised me, she really did." Troy said nodded his head as he looked off to the side. "I mean it coming down to the end and I think I'm falling for these girls but I can't be sure." He said with a frown. "I have an idea of who I'm more in tune with but what do I do about some of these feelings I've developed for the others." He said with a shrug. _

_Fade out._

Troy smiled as Michelle took his hand he was at a family barbeque. Last night he was drilled and integrated by her older brothers, David and Louis. Michelle's father past away seven years ago and the boys had taken it upon themselves to care for her mother and Michelle. Last night he got to talk to Michelle and listen to her mother tell some really embarrassing stories about when she was little.

"You want more ribs?" Michelle said with smile as Troy sat beside her younger cousin.

"No thanks I'm good." He said looking at his overflowing plate of food.

As soon as Michelle left to get him a drink the little girl beside him who had to be at least 14 looked at him and smiled.

"Hello." He said extending his hand.

"Your hot." She said with a big grin.

"Thank you." He said a bit freaked out. Before the girl could say something else David sat down in front of them with a big plate of ribs.

"I hope Sheena isn't bothering you." He said looking at the girl with a smile.

"No sir." Troy said looking over at Michelle who was coming back with his drink.

"So you want to marry Mich?" he said looking at Michelle as she put the glass down.

"Haven't you asked him enough questions?" she said looking at her older brother.

"If he wants to be part of the family I want to get to know him." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Not every day does a big TV guy come in and want your hand in marriage."

"Oh will you give it a rest your scaring the boy." Michelle's aunt said as she chuckled and sat besides David.

"Thank you." Michelle said hitting her brother playfully.

Troy smiled and he watched the family interact with each other sharing his opinions and laughing alongside David and Michelle's aunt who also began sharing stories about Michelle earlier years.

Troy smiled as he stole small glances at Michelle who was either helping her mother with the guest or manning the girl with her brother Luis. Once in a while she would sit on his lap and join in the conversation and he seemed to enjoy the comfortably she had and her confidence. All in all he enjoyed himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriella was sitting in her room looking at a bunch of numbers and receipts. She'd decided to take on a few jobs while she was cooped up in the house for day. Ever since they shipped her over yesterday like pet she been bombarded by everyone. It seemed like all anyone wanted to do was ask her about the show. It was bad enough she had to deal with the fact that Troy was currently on his way to meet her family. Soon her whole world was going to be tossed upside down and ringed out for everyone on national television to watch. Leaning back she placed the pen in her mouth and looked at the clock. They told her he'd be there about 6pm. It was now 5:13.

"Oh my god someone just kill me already." She mumbled lifting the pillow to her face.

"Why on earth would you want that?" Amanda said as she came into the room unannounced.

Moving the pillow she looked at her younger sister and smiled. "What do you want?" she said looking at her sister with a narrow glaze.

"Just to see how my big sister is doing." She said looking at the flood of paper work spread across her bed. "Do you ever stop working?" she said lifting a sheet and looking at all the scribbles on it.

"No." she said pulling the sheet from her sister's hands and placing it in a pile with the others.

"So mom tells me as soon as you got home last night you came up here and unpacked your guitar." She said tucking a brown strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mom can't keep a secret to save her life." Gabriella mumbled.

"Hardly, I'm amazed you didn't find out about the show thing sooner actually." She said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you guys put me on a TV show." She said looking at Amanda and then at her hands. "Was I really that bad?"

"Well I heard chris's boys talking about how many cats you'd have one day." She said with a smile.

Gabriella chuckled and then leaned back so her body was against the head board.

"I was just trying not to get hurt." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"I know." Amanda said in a loving tone as she looked at her older sister. "But you also became someone who wasn't you." She said placing a hand on Gabriella's thigh. "I mean you stop singing, you stop going out, you got a new job, new goals." She said loosely. "You changed yourself to hide from a guy Gabi."

"I loved him."

"But now you've moved on?"

"Yes." She said with a small smile.

"How does it feel." Amanda leaned in and smiled. "Tell me everything."

"Oh god not you too." She said with a laugh. "Mom won't stop asking me about him and I've had to turn off my phone to avoid Sharpay and Taylor all day."

"Hey I'm not asking about Troy I know he'll be here and I have every intention of grilling him." She said with a devious grin. "I'm asking how you feel now."

"Nervous." She said honestly.

"Why? I mean I know dad and mom are embarrassing and Chris is a control freak but I'm normal." She joked.

"Not about that I mean I know you guys will love him and I hope he likes you I'm just nervous about my feelings." She said bringing her knees up to her chest.

"What kind of feelings?" Amanda fished.

"I think I'm falling for him."

"Well that's not so bad from what I've seen he's head over heels about you." She said with a wide grin.

"But what if it's just all an fancy dance for the cameras?" Gabriella said looking at her sister. "What if it's all fairy tales now but when they say that's a wrap he isn't just going to change?" she asked.

Her sister thought for a moment and then looked back at her sister. "Good point." She said

Gabriella shoulders fell.

"But I think he's genuine about his feeling for you." She said with a smile. "I mean you've lasted this long right?"

"So have three other girls." Gabriella pointed out.

"Fuck em." Amanda said with a wave of her hand. "Gabi you got so much more than those other chick from the TV." Amanda said looking Gabriella with concern. "Don't get a big head or anything but I've always thought you were like the coolest person ever." Amanda said before bringing her hand back to her swollen tummy. "and don't tell anyone but I really want you to my baby's godmother." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Gabriella said looking at her sister swollen tummy. She'd never been a godmother before. A tear formed in her eye as she smiled.

"Gabi this Troy guy is whatever." She said with a smile. "if he marries you and you have like 5 babies." She said with a laugh. "or if he doesn't and we send him nasty hate mail with no return address." She added. "We love you because you're, you. You're our common sense middle sister who rocks on the stage and can make a pina colada better than anyone I know."

Gabriella smiled as her little sister stared up at her with smiling eyes.

"You got a whole lot of something to offer." Amanda got up from the bed and leaned down to kiss Gabriella cheek. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks sis." Gabriella said as she brought her knees down.

"Sharpay and Taylor are downstairs by the way." Amanda said as she walked over to the door. "And remember these walls are paper thin so if you and your boy wanna get funky." She said waving her hand around. "I guarantee you everyone will hear." She said with a laugh.

"Noted." Gabriella laughed as she got up from the bed. Looking at the clock it was 5:37. "I'm going to clean up this paper work and get dressed." Gabriella said looking down at her jeans and Bugs bunny T-shirt.

"Alright well I'll be downstairs with everyone else waiting for you."

"Yeah." Gabriella said with a slanted smile. "God I wish this wasn't a big deal." She said ruffling her hands through her hair.

"It'd be a big deal even if there were no cameras." Amanda said as she walked thought the door pulling it shut behind her.

Gabriella felt her stomach flip and she took a deep breath. She need strength to get past the next three days.


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you think he'll like you mom's homemade salsa?" Taylor said as she picked up her dipped chip.

"Who cares? I just want him to get here already." Sharpay said as she looked at her watch.

Gabriella let out a low laugh as she put her glass down. "You guys act like he's coming to see you." She said as she sat up straighter.

"Well we're all just a little excited." Maria said as she continued to chop up green peppers.

"All except me I just want these damn cameras out of my house." Daniel said as he walked in from the back yard. "If they even think I'm going to let them drill holes in my wall-" Gabriella's father was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Oh my god." Christina said as she put her son on the floor.

"That has to be him." Amanda said fixing her hair.

"You are aware that you're married and pregnant with my child?" Max said as he looked at his wife with questioning eyes. "I thought this was your sister's boyfriend?"

"I'm married and pregnant not dead." She said with a huff.

"And if someone doesn't get the door there isn't going to be a boyfriend." John said looking Towards Gabriella.

"Crap." She said muttered getting up from her seat and mumbling at her own stupidity.

There was another knock and Gabriella quickly ran for the door. "Coming." She said pausing in the mirror to check her appearance and then racing to the door. As soon as she opened it she looked out into the Blue eyes that seemed to haunt her dreams for days.

"Hello tenderfoot." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Gabriella felt her knees go week as she leaned on the door for support. "Hello Mr. Bolton."

"Oh dear god don't tell me I'm back there again?" he said looking at her with a wide set of blue eyes.

"Only if you keep calling me tenderfoot." She said biting her bottom lip it had been to long since she'd tasted his lips and longer since she had touched him.

His hair hung over his eyes just a bit and his face was clean shaven. His eyes looked just as happy to see her as she was happy to see him. His light blue button up shirt did wonders for him and she could just barely make out every muscle in the creases of his arms. In that moment Gabriella realized he had said something. Holding out his arm to her Gabriella's smile grew wider as she noticed the single red rose in his hands. "It's not enchanted but I figured it'd still make you blush." He said with charming smirk. Oh he was good.

"T-Thank you." She said taking it from him.

"You're welcome" he said slipping his hand in his pocket. Gabriella looked down at the rose; no man had ever brought her flowers before. David had always told her it was a waste of money for something that was only going to live a few more days.

"So." Troy said after a moment of silence. "This is a ..um… a very nice doorway."

_Idiot _"Oh god. Come in, come in. I'm so sorry." She said holding a hand to her head. She probably looked like an idiot.

Troy chuckled and then walked past her with a smile. "No problem." He said running a hand through his hair and looking around at his surroundings.

Gabriella closed the door and locked it before turning around to see him standing there staring at her with his blue eyes filled with desire. Leaning on the close door she pointed towards the kitchen.

"Everyone is in there." She said in a low voice.

Troy nodded and winked at Gabriella. "You look nice." He said looking at her black v neck shirt and tight jeans.

Gabriella felt a heat flush in her cheeks and she nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you shy?" he asked her tilting his head to the left and looking at her with an odd expression.

"No." she said taking a deep breath and walking towards the kitchen.

Troy chuckled in a low raspy way and Gabriella closed her eyes as she walked past him.

"Cute." He said grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back. Once she was against his chest Gabriella felt his heart beat beneath her palms. She was seriously in trouble if she couldn't be around him and not turn into a shy school girl. He'd touched her in ways that not only gave her pleasure but made her skin burn. "Your sweet." He said looking down into her eyes. "I like that."

Gabriella gulped as she looked up at the man who right know could have told her to jump around in a circle and she just might have done. A grown up woman should never fall this easily or loose so much of her control.

Troy placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then slowly released her. As they made their way into the kitchen Troy grabbed her hand and held it at his side.

Gabriella smiled and she felt at ease as she entered the Kitchen with Troy by her side. "Mom, Dad." she said walking in and looking at the elderly couple. "This is Troy."

Maria smiled and walked over to give him a hug. Her father on the other hand didn't move he stood in his seat drinking his coffee. "Welcome to our mi Niño." She said with care.

Troy looked at Gabriella oddly. "What does that mean?"

"My boy." Gabriella whispered.

"I'm sorry I forget to turn it off sometimes." She said looking at him with a motherly smile.

"This is Sharpay, Taylor, My sisters Amanda and her husband Max and Christina and her husband John."

Troy waved to everyone who waved back. "It's Nice to meet you all."

"Just wait till Sunday when you practically run for the door." Sharpay said with a smirk.

Amanda walked forward and looked at Troy face with a curious eye. "Wow your eyes are really blue." She said looking back at Gabriella. "I hope my nephew or niece gets those." She said with a smile.

Gabriella looked at her wide eyed.

"You do want kids don't you Troy?"

"Yes." He said looking at the pregnant lady before him with a smile.

"I may be pregnant. But I move fast." She said looking at him and taking a step closer. "You hurt her I'll Loretta Bobbitt your ass and I won't be nice enough to leave it behind, I'll bronze that shit like a trophy and put on the mantle."

Troy gulped and looked at Amanda with a new found fear.

"other than that where cool." She said and patted his shoulder.

Gabriella who was mortified looked at her mother and Christina.

"Well you must try our mother homemade salsa." Christina said with a smile as she took Taylors pre-dipped chip.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile and then he took a bite. The room was silent as he chewed and Gabriella was nervous as she waited for someone else to make a fool of them self.

"It's good." He said with a smile as he reached for another. "Nice use of tomato and peppers to keep it moist yet spicy." He said dipping another chip. "Most people either down it in the tomato or really set a taste bud fire with peppers." He said with a smile.

"Gracias." Gabriella's mother said as she smiled approvingly at Gabriella. "A man who can cook is a treasure."

"I work in my father's restaurant." He said with a smile. "I've been around cooking since I was a baby."

"What kind of food do you cook?" Daniel asked lifting his coffee cup.

"Italian and a bunch of other things I really love all sorts of food." He said with a smile. "I find it rewarding to not only use lots of color and flavor but to be able to dip into different cultures and really make the experience rewarding."

"What kind of deserts do you know?" Taylor said with a smile.

"My friend Zeke he cooks all sorts of deserts and I've been leaning into that field so I could get an idea." He said with grinning at her.

"Are all your friends single?" Sharpay said with a grin.

"Yes." Troy chuckled. "Although if we're talking about Chad? it depends what night of the week."

"Every group will have a dog." Taylor frowned as she reached for another chip.

"So Troy tell us why you like our Gabi?" she said leaning forward on the counter.

Max and John rolled their eyes. "Dude want to go play basket ball out back?" Max asked John.

"God yes." He said.

"Troy, you want to play man?" John asked. "I can't promise you'll live if you stay in here." He said with a smirk.

"Funny." Christina said with a smile.

"Yeah that'd be cool." He said with a smile. "You would not believe the hell I've been through for playing basket ball and not football or something." He said walking towards John.

"Dude you don't know the right people." Max said as he came opened the back door.

"I'm going to go watch television." Daniel said getting up from his chair. "Now that you're here maybe I can watch TV at seven in peace." He said as he made his way to the living room.

Troy smiled nervously and followed the men out back.

Gabriella was standing in the kitchen and as soon as they were gone Sharpay, Taylor, Christina and a pregnant Amanda sprang up and danced around the room laughing as Gabriella let out a deep breath.

"He's amazing." Christina said with a smile.

"He smells like old spice." Taylor squealed.

"Did you see his muscles?" Sharpay clapped.

"Those eyes are to die for." Amanda sighed.

Gabriella came to stand by her mother and leaned on her shoulder. Maria smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Mi Bonita" she said placing a kiss on her forehead. "He's prefect for you." She said.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said letting out a breath as she watched the other talk about Troy.


	27. Chapter 27

Troy was bouncing the ball as the night's summer air floated around him. He was enjoying the company of Max and John in a way they reminded him of Chad and Zeke.

"So" max said looking back at the house and then at Troy. "One man, twenty girls." He said with a smile.

"What's it like man?" John finished as he watch Troy make a shot.

"It's challenging" Troy said with a smile. "But I guess it's pretty good?" he said not sure what else there was to say about being the center of attention to so many women but only wanting the attention from one.

"Dude I got to know." Max said holding his hand up. "How many?" he said with a devious smirk.

"How many what?" Troy asked grabbing the ball again.

"How many hook ups?" John said clapping his hands. "Christina made me watch a few times and I got to say most of those women were hot." John said looking at Max who agreed.

"I don't know guys." He said with smile. "I'm not a kiss and tell kind of man."

"Dude your lame if all you got was a few kisses." Max said with a chuckle as he watched Troy make another shot.

"Now I never said that." He said with a smirk. "A gentlemen first, a man second." He said watching the ball bounce on to the court. "My father told me that." He murmured.

"Dude you rock." Max said as he looked Troy. "No question about that I mean my wife talks about everything you do." he said taking the ball. "But are you for real about all this marriage crap?"

Troy was silent for a moment as he watched Max make the shot. "yes." He said once Max turned around. "I want to marry Gabriella."

"whoa." John said holding his hands up. "You're actually going to pick her?" he said with a curious glaze.

"I plan to ask her for her hand from her father." Troy said clasping his hands together.

"Dude." Max said with a smile.

"Holy shit." John put in.

Troy stood there as the two men looked from each other back to him. "I thought this was just a bunch of bull." John said before looking at Max. "I really didn't believe you'd marry some chick you met on TV." He added.

"Yeah doesn't that seem just a little crazy to you?" Max said looking at him oddly.

"Love is crazy." Troy said before momentary letting his body freeze. He did love her didn't he?

"You can say that again." Max said up into the night.

"Does this mean were related to famous people now?" John asked looking at Max.

"I'm not famous." Troy said reaching for the ball.

"Who are you kidding dude you face in on the free way bill board." John said arching his eye brows.

"It at short just fifteen minutes of fame and nothing more." Troy said throwing the ball. "Everything will just go back to normal after this."

"No it will never be normal dude and the gabs will be millionaires." Max said with a laugh. "To even think you're ever going to live a normal life is like loco."

"What?" Troy said looking at Max oddly.

"And can you put up with that." John said pointing at Max. "You don't know anything about us how can you be so sure we're not crazy."

"Or that her parents aren't going to drive you up the wall?" Max said with a sigh.

"Well then so be it I guess." Troy said with a shrug. "it's not going to change how I feel."

"You're special." Max said shifting his weight on to his other foot.

Troy smiled as he looked at the two men. "Well I'm just different." He said with a shrug.

"Troy?" Maria called from the back door. "Boys?" she said taking a step forward. "Dinner is ready?"

"Thanks." Max called out. "Be right there mom." He said with a smile and wave.

That night Gabriella was up late in her room working when she heard a soft knock on her door. when she looked up she saw Troy's figure peek in. Gabriella's body lurched up.

"What are you doing in here are you crazy my dad will kill you." She whispered harshly.

"Shhh." He motioned holding a finger to his lips. "I'm not looking for anything r rated I just want to talk to you."

"well we can talk tomorrow right now I have work." she said holding up a piece of paper.

"Work?" he said looking at her with an odd expression.

"Yes you cook I add numbers." She said adjusting her glasses and sitting back on the bed as she looked at the paper.

Troy let out a sigh and walked over to her closet.

"Can I help you?" she said watching pass her bed and go into her closet.

"I don't know can you?" he said opening the closet door. Gabriella watched from the bed as he pulled out some clothes. "Well, well, well." He said looking at Gabriella. "Someone has been lying about how you dressed." He said with a smile.

"Sharpay said we were going for sexy not lumberjack." She said rolling her eyes. "Bet you think I'm really attractive.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said looking back at her. "This will do." he said pulling out a red plaid button shirt. Going over to her drawer he pulled open the drawer.

"Hey privacy." She said jumping off the bed. She was in boxers and a black tang top.

"Whoa." He said holding up sexy underwear. "Not so lumber jack now are you?"

"Hey give that back." she said reaching for the underwear.

"Okay," he said giving it back. "Look I have a surprise for you." He said put this on with a black pair of pants over what you got on and your good."

"What are you my wardrobe manger?" She said looking at him and taking the shirt.

Troy smiled and chuckled as he leaned forward placing a hand on her neck and passing his thumb over her skin gently. "Just do as I say and get downstairs. We're waiting." He said reaching behind her and grapping her notebook as he made his way out without her noticing.

"We're?" she said looking around looking at his retreating back.

"Just do it." He called back.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay with her eyes narrowed. "I so hate you right now." She said with a pout.

"I thought it was a great plan." She said looking at Gabriella with a smirk.

"Yeah I like him." Taylor said lifting her guitar case and placing it on the table. Opening it she looked at Gabriella and smiled. "I dig the song by the way."

"Gabriella you'll be fine we use to do this all time." Sharpay said with a smile.

"It's just another open mic night and Troy is watching." Taylor said with a smirk.

"Oh my god this is awesome." Amanda said as she and Christina waved and from the front row.

Gabriella felt her stomach flip again. It'd been to long since she done this she couldn't.

"Your good on the keyboard tonight, Taylor will follow your lead and my voice will do what it does best." She said with a smile.

Gabriella looked over at Troy as he settled down in a table in the back of the room the waitress came over and he placed an order.

She felt like an idiot she was scared, she just wanted to get out of here and go back to her work. What on earth was she going to do. Everyone was edging her on and her options were limited. "Fine." She said with a small sigh "We'll the last song I wrote." She said with a small smile.

"Great." Sharpay said with a smile.

"I can't wait for this." Christina said crossing her fingers "it's been so long"

Gabriella made her way to the back where Troy was and took a seat next to him. "I really don't want to do this." she said looking at him with a questioning eye. " I guess I have you to thank for this?"

"Me?" Troy said with a smile. "I didn't do anything." He said looking at her dark skin and loving the glow she had.

"I'm doing this for you and you only." She said pointing her finger at him.

"Do it for you." He said with a smile. "Nothing is worth it unless you do it for you."

"That sounds really wise for someone like you." She said leaning forward.

"You have that effect on me." He said leaning forward as well.

Gabriella paused for a moment because she wasn't sure what to say or how to respond.

"Do it because it makes you happy." He said tilting his head to the side and placing a finger on her chin.

"And if it makes me happy to kiss you?" She said with a small voice.

"Well if it makes you happy it can't be all that bad." He said with a pretend sigh.

Gabriella giggled and her giggle was cut short as Troy's lips came down on hers and kissed her tenderly, Almost leaving her breathless and speechless.

"Go up there and just do it." He said to her.

She nodded and smiled as she stood up and made her way back to the girls who were clapping and cheering her on.

The girls went up on Stage and Gabriella stood behind her key board as she looked out into the crowd. Sharpay was front and center in a leather jacket and purple dress as she introduced the band. Taylor in green stood off to her far left smiling into the crowd. They did this because it was a guilty pleasure an escape from their actual lives. This was what happens when you let girls dream that they can become anything. The crowd started to clap as the beat started on her key board and the guitar in Taylor's hand came to life.

_**Hip shaker, dream maker**_

_**Heart breaker, earthquaker**_

_**I could be anything that you want me to**_

_**Coin spender, mind bender**_

_**Jet setter, go getter**_

_**Changing my getup for anything you choose**_

_**I don't mind trying on someone else**_

_**I won't mind seeing just how it felt**_

_**I might like changing my disguise**_

_**To make you happy**_

_**Here's my formal invitation**_

_**You and me go masquerading**_

_**Lose ourselves in this charading**_

_**Is this love we're imitating?**_

The three girls sang at once as they looked into the crowd with Sharpay as led.

_**Do we want what we got**_

_**If not I say so what**_

_**Here's my formal invitation**_

_**La, la, la, la, you can be my**_

_**School teacher, mind reader**_

_**Dream weaver, just be the one**_

_**I can count on to play it out with me**_

_**Hot waiter, cool skater**_

_**Trailblazer, pulse raiser**_

_**Naughty or nice whatever you want to be**_

_**You wanna try on someone else**_

_**You might like seeing how it felt**_

_**Do you mind changing your disguise?**_

_**If it makes me happy**_

Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella playing the Keyboard as she sang alongside the girls. When he mentioned the idea Taylor and Amanda were against it but Sharpay and Christina were all for it and now here they were watching Gabriella smile as she played the music. She was wonderful to watch and powerful. Troy was entranced by her lips and her stage presents as she stood behind the keyboard with her hair dangling over her sides.

_**Here's my formal invitation**_

_**You and me go masquerading**_

_**Lose ourselves in this charading**_

_**Is this love we're imitating?**_

_**Do we want what we got?**_

_**If not I say so what**_

_**Here's my formal invitation**_

_**Let's go, let's go masquerading**_

_**We'll make it fun**_

_**When it's over and done**_

_**I still want you to see the real me**_

_**No more disguises**_

_**Let true love decide if we should be together**_

_**Here's my formal invitation**_

_**You and me go masquerading**_

_**Lose ourselves in this charading**_

_**Is this love we're imitating?**_

_**Do we want what we got?**_

_**If not I say so what**_

_**Here's my formal invitation**_

_**Let's go, let's go masquerading**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

The girls finished and the crowd went wild as Troy took a sip of his soda and smiled. He was in love with the girl on stage. He really did want to be with her. Crazy family or not she was the one.

Gabriella's heart was pounding as she looked out into the cheers and roars coming from the crowd and Sharpay and Taylor were beaming.

"God." Taylor said with a smile. "It's been to long since we've done that." She said punching her fist in the air.

"Thank you everybody." Sharpay said as she smiled and then turned to Gabriella. "Girl your still booming." She laughed and walked towards her.

Gabriella felt her heart begin to slow down. She felt better then she had in years and she smiled wider then she had in days. She wanted to do it again but she also wanted to just walk off the stage and out of the lime light. She couldn't like this world anymore. It wasn't part of her life now, or her future. Gabriella was a tax auditor who wore beige and didn't write songs. That was a part of her past and she was older now and she had to give up on childish things. Doing it every once and a while as a hobby was fine but she couldn't just welcome music back into her life as she had when she was younger could she?

Once they were back on the floor and off to the side still reeling and jumping around. Troy came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "See that wasn't so bad." He whispered.

Gabriella let out a sigh and smiled as she turned around to face him. "Why do you care so much about me being on stage anyway?" she asked with a curious glaze.

Troy's eyes narrowed as he looked at her as if she were crazy. "Because it's a part of you." He answered her.

Gabriella looked at him with oddly as she tilted her head.

Troy placed his hands on either side of her and took a deep breath. "I love you." He said with a smile. "I love everything that makes you, you because no one I've ever met is so completely different." He added. "You can't honesty tell me that you'd be just as happy if you went back to your desk and continued to audit people for the rest of your life."

Gabriella heart froze and her blood seemed to chill in her body as a result. Was he right? Did she really think she could go back could she just-

"Did you say you loved me?" Gabriella said slamming back down into her body.

"Too soon?" he said with a wince.

"Are kidding?" she said with a sigh. Gabriella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "You were pushing it if anything." She said as she leaned into his embrace.

"Troy and Gabriella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Amanda and Christina began to sing as the couple separated.

Gabriella felt the heat rush to her cheeks and her eyes shut. Sisters could be so annoying.


	28. Chapter 28

_Confessional Scene._

"_I've never been on television." Sharpay said with a smile. "I mean I've been in the background at Blink 182 concert but that's about it." She said taking a deep breath. "So yeah, anyway. Gabriella and Troy." she said looking down and brushing lent of her pants. "It's pretty amazing how much they've fallen for each other." she said looking back up. "They have that annoying way they light up a room when their together." _

_Fade out and Gabriella's mother fades in._

"_My little girl is happy." She said with a smile. "I've seen the way he looks at her." she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ears. "I have never seen her so giddy and carefree not even with that dumb David guy." She said waving her hand away. _

_Fade out and Amanda fades in. _

"_I love my sister." Amanda said with a sweet simple as she held her stomach. "I love Troy." she said with a shrug. "What's right is right." She said holding out her hands. "I want this all to be over so I can just see my nieces or nephews pretty blue eyes and curly brown hair." She giggled. _

_Fade out. _

Troy was on his way outside with a basket ball the next morning when a voice from the kitchen stopped him. "Troy." it was the sound of Gabriella's mother.

"Yes Mrs. Montez?" he said coming into the doorway.

"Troy could you give me hand." She said with a smile. "Tonight we are having a big party to plan and there is a lot to be cooked and boiled and seasoned." She said looking around at everything on the table. Amanda sat in her seat at the far end of the counter peeling Potatoes while Christina was putting groceries away in the fridge.

"It's not a problem. Say no more what do you need me to do?" he said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're a god send." She said with a smile. "The girls took Gabriella out for the day to get ready for tonight. Something about a perfect outfit." She said with a smile. "So we are a two hands short."

"Sounds about right." He chuckled and placed the basket ball off to the side. "So what is on the menu for tonight?" he asked looking at all the food on the table.

"Pork, rice, chicken, and some extra side dishes." Amanda answered.

"Sounds like a party." Troy made his way over to the sink. "I'll can chop and help out any way I can I learn fast." He said washing his hands.

"Thank you." Christina said pulling things out of the fridge. "We need the mesa for the Fish cookies Gabi likes." She said putting things in on the table.

"Fish cookies?" He said with a smile.

"That's not the actual name but growing up Gabriella could never say the Spanish name so we just ler her call them Fish cookies." Maria said.

"What's in them?"

"Cat fish and yams mostly." Maria answered. "we fry them into cookie like sizes and that's why Gabi calls the fish cookies."

Troy picked up a knife and began to start chopping what Maria had left on the cutting board. "Cute." He smiled.

His smile grew as he watched Gabriella standing in the backyard sounded by family. She was wearing a white summer dress and the night was glowing on her. The music was playing at a loud beat as the family bustled around. People were dancing and everyone was laughing. Aside from introductions no one gave him a hard time. Everyone was very family oriented and he enjoyed the atmosphere. Even with the very few camera's that Daniel allowed in his house people didn't seem to mind. John and Max were clowning around and going through the Jell-O Shots he and Gabriella had prepared. He'd give it about two more before they were out. Gabriella put strong shots of vodka and rum in the same Jell-o.

"Dance with me Niña." Said an older woman bringing Gabriella out into the dance floor she was radiant her body under the white dress moved like butter. Her hips not only made him follow the circle of salsa but her smile made his heart beat slowly. She was beautiful. Her soft brown curls bouncing on her skin as she laughed and twirled around.

"She's something." A voice said from behind him. Troy attention shifted and he glanced sideway to see her father standing beside him with a coffee mug in his hand. His salt and pepper hair had been combed back, his clothes ironed and he was suited for the occasion. His brown eyes glanced back at blue. "We need to talk."

"We do." Troy said nodding his head.

Daniel motioned for him to follow and he lead Troy into the house and to a family room. As soon as Daniel shut the doors Troy quickly realized no cameras were in this room.

"Sir." Troy began.

Daniel held out his hand and shook it stopping Troy before he could say anything else. He placed his cup down on the side table and walked over to the window. Troy watched as he drew down the shade.

"Most father's don't say this but who gives a shit." He said picking up his cup. "Gabriella is my favorite daughter." He said sitting in a big chair. "She's also my middle child. Don't believe the hype I've treated her better than her sisters."

Troy was confused.

"You're going to tell me that you love her." Daniel said followed by a huff as he lifted his cup.

"Sir I know you might not believe me?"

"Of course I do." Daniel said placing his cup down. "What do you think I am blind?"

"I'm sorry?" Troy said caught off guard.

"In a house full of 20 girls you pick my stubborn daughter." He said shaking his head.

"Well I-"

"I knew I shouldn't have sent her."

Troy paused as he let his hands fall to his side. He was sure he was following the older man.

"I figured she just get kicked out the first night or that you'd pick someone else." Letting out a sigh he looked away from Troy and off to the side. "You got her to sing."

Troy remained quiet.

"She hasn't sung anything since the last dumb ass." He said looking back up at Troy.

"She has a wonderful voice." Troy said shoving his hands into his pocket.

Daniel nodded and remained Quiet for another moment. A moment to long for Troy.

"I guess you want to ask me if I'll let you take her away from me?" Daniel said holding a hand up to her chin.

"I want to ask her hand in marriage." He said.

"Don't get me wrong I love all my girls but I've always had them here with me. And their mother." He said looking at Troy with a serious face.

"I understand." Troy said bowing his head for a moment.

"Do you now?" Daniel said rising from his seat. "You've raised a daughter, sent her off to college and back." he said holding out a hand. "Been there, when she's broken her arm falling off a bike for the first time." he said as he walked around the couch. "When she needs you to check her closet for monsters or comes out of the bedroom dressed like a princessa with her mother's good clothes on?" he said looking at Troy.

Troy looked at him and he could see the tears in his eyes and the years on his face go by. "No Sir."

"Didn't think so." He said turning away from him and placing his hand on the window frame.

"Sir I love her."

"I know." He said holding his fingers up to the bridge of his nose. "You love her, she loves you I get it I watch the television just like everyone else." He said turning back around.

Troy didn't say anything.

"You're going to take her away from us." Daniel said looking at Troy as if searching for some kind of truth. "You're going to go live in Albuquerque."

"That's the plan." Troy said in a low voice suddenly feeling guilty. He was going to take the family she loved so much and separate them all because of a legal document his father didn't think though.

"You're a good man." Daniel said. "Perfect gentleman as far as I can see. And your honest." There was a pause. " I respect that."

Troy felt a pinch in his gut as he looked down unable to look at the older man. "Thank you."

"Despite all that you might be prince charming but to me you just some kid from New Mexico who's going to hide my daughter and grandchildren away from me." Daniel said in a low voice.

"Sir you're welcome to-"

"To what?" Daniel cut him off. "She my daughter only on the holidays, phone her once a week?" he said holding up his hands. "She maybe almost thirty years old but she is my little girl. Her mother and I are older. Our family means everything to us." He said placing his hands down.

"I understand." He did he never had the family that Gabriella had but if had, he could only image what leaving them would feel like.

"I can't stop you from marrying my Daughter" he said letting his shoulder fall. "But if you hurt her so help me from the gates of hell I'll find you."

Troy looked up at him worried. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Give me your word that you're going to take care of her. Do what is best for her."

Troy was silent for a moment as he looked up at the older man. His throat went dry and his mouth suddenly had no moisture. "You have my word."

"Then you have my blessing."

Moments passed and both of them stood silently in content as they stared at the other. There were in clear understanding of each other.

Just then the door opened and Gabriella poked her head through. "Daddy?" she said with a smile. "Are you scaring him?" she said with a giggle. Troy watched as she came into the room and wrapped an arm around her father. Their hair had the same brown and their eyes were the same light brown. Troy felt guilt roll over him once more as he realized what he'd be doing to not only his life but hers.

"We were just talking Bonita." He said placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll leave the scaring to your sisters." He said with a small chuckle.

"Tell me about it." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "Mom's looking for you out back, something about the grill not lighting up on one side?" she said twisting her hands.

"I've had that grill for six years." He said looking back at Troy. "Damn thing is piece of shit if you ask me." He said patting Gabriella shoulder. "I go see what I can do."

As soon as he was gone Gabriella turned to look at Troy.

"Hey." She said tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Hey." He said looking her way with a smile.

"You disappeared on me?" she said taking a few steps towards him. "I was hoping you'd dance with me?"

"Now you want to dance?" he said raising a brow and looking at her amusingly.

"A woman can change her mind you know?" she said pointing a finger at him.

Troy reached out and took her hand in his pulling her closer. He needed to feel her body against his. Needed to feel her heart against his chest, at this point he didn't even know if he could ever not need her touch, her heart beat or just the sound of her laugh.

"I love you Brie." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too Troy."


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry, sorry, sorry …blame it on the flu, college classes and frustrating parents. I know it's been a while since the last update. Sorry.**

_Confessional scene. _

_Troy leaned back and smiled. "So you might say I already know who I want to be with." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I have four beautiful, smart, loving girls in front of me and no matter what it's getting harder to say good bye to these woman and watch them cry or get angry, I mean especially now when its down to the final four and I have to get rid of one." Troy took a deep breath. "I spent the night in their homes with their families." He said shaking his head. _

_Fade out._

Troy stood staring at the four women in front of him knowing that he had to get rid of one. Becky had pulled him to the side and told him that after the ceremony she had something special for him. Looking at the females standing on the platform before him he smiled and then looked down at the three necklaces.

"Each one of you have been a very special to me." He said looking at Gabriella and smiling. "I have gotten to know your families and I am very happy to have met them."

There was a silence as the four women looking back at Troy and he took a deep breath. "Gabriella."

Walking up she smiled and leaned forward as he placed the necklace around her neck."Thank you."

"Welcome." He said with a small smile.

Watching her walk back he smiled as he looked away to break off the tension. "Tina." He said looking away.

Tina came up with a smile on her face as she thanked him nicely and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." She said placing a hand on his chest. A faint blush brushed his cheeks as he quickly looked away and then up at the girls again.

"Ladies there is only one necklace left." Becky said standing at the top of the stairs. "The woman at the end of the night that is left standing without a Necklace must gather there things and leave the house." She said looking at the girls. "I wish you luck."

Once she was gone Troy looked back to the girls. The air between them was thick and the way michelle and Natalie stared at him he felt horrible about breaking either one. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and spoke. "Michelle."

Natalie felt the tears well up in her eyes and she looked out into the space before her not really sure what she should do.

"Natalie please say your goodbyes." Becky said from the top of stair case.

Gabriella's arms wrapped around Natalie and it was almost like everything was automatic she couldn't feel anything in her body. She just moved from arm to arm until she was face to face with him. His blue eyes staring at her with a small guilty smile.

"I'm sorry Natalie." He said.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she lifted a hand she didn't want to hear this walking past him she made her way out of the house and Troy himself shoved his hands into his pockets as he leaned back a bit then leaned forward. Turning around he lifted to brush a hand through his hair and then went down the hall after Natalie.

_Confessional Scene. _

"_I can't just let her let her go like that." Troy said leaning back. "She deserves more than that." Troy looked at the floor to the side and then back up. "I wouldn't feel right if I didn't check on her." _

_Fade out._

Troy made his way down the path faster as he caught up to Natalie who was in tears. "Natalie wait." He said reaching out to grab her arm.

"What do you want?" she said looking at him with tears rolling down her face.

"Don't hate me." He said pulling her towards him.

"I don't hate you." She said bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes. "I just don't get it."

Troy brought Natalie into a hug and held her close. "You're a great girl and I have nothing against you." He said with a sigh. "It's just that I feel like our relationships is about friendships and the last I want to do is deny you the chance to find someone who will give you the romance you deserve."

"What if he never comes." She said placing her face in his shirt.

"Don't say that." He said with a smile. "You're a beautiful girl a smart woman and a good person to talk too." He said with a smile. "I'm happy I met you and grateful to call you my friend."

Back inside Gabriella was smiling as Michelle danced around the room. "Final three baby." She said with a smile.

"It's not over yet!" Tina said with a chuckle.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned on the railing. She wasn't threaten by the other girls and she wasn't in a mood to fight, she just wanted to be in Troy's arms and as soon as all this was over she would be.

"Ladies I have an announcement." Becky said coming from the back with Troy by her side. "Before Troy takes two women to visit his family house, you girls will be joining him for a week at Hawaii."

"Oh my god." Michelle said with a smile.

"However only two of you will be leaving Hawaii for New Mexico, while one of you will be going from Hawaii back home." Becky looked at the girls as they looked at each other.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Troy and I are really serious." Gabriella said scratching behind her ear. "I'm in love with him and he loves me." She said with a smile her hand dropping down to her lap. "It's the best feeling in the world and I got to say I really, really want this to work, more than anything." She said. Gabriella closed her eyes as she sat there. "Just something about him makes me feel like I'm twenty all over again and the whole world is before us." _

_Fade out and Troy fades in._

"_Voting off these girls is getting harder." He said puffing air out as he leaned back in the chair. "I've gotten to know them and I feel like I'm hurting people no matter what I do." he said lifting a hand. "I mean could I really just expect Gabriella to pack up and leave her family and live with me miles away from everything she knows." Troy ran a hand through her hair and looked at the camera. "Tina is a sweet girl I really do like her." he said with a small smile. "Maybe not as much as I like Gabriella." he said if shrug. "I don't think I like anyone as much as Gabriella but in this show I have to weigh the possibilities. Be fair to the girls." _

_Fade out._

Michelle and Tina were sitting by the pool as they watched Gabriella swim laps in the water. Troy was in confession so the girls were alone.

"Hey," Michelle said leaning over. "I know this is getting to the nitty, gritty but Gabriella seems a bit too confident don't you think." Michelle said looking out as Gabriella flipped over in the water and came back.

"He doesn't seem as confident, I don't think we have anything to worry about." Tina said looking at her nails.

"I still don't trust it." Michelle said looking at Tina with an annoyed frown.

"We're going to Hawaii tomorrow. We each get an alone date just try not to be one he doesn't pick." Tina said getting up and grabbing her towel. "The show is about Love Michelle not evil schemes." She added. "That's what got Samantha and Jordan out."

Michelle leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes as Tina walked towards the house and away from all drama named Michelle.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Just in case. None of the music or song they don't belong to me. I'm totally using songs from Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus, and Christian Bautista .**_

The three girls got out of the limo and onto the red carpet.

_Confessional Scene._

"_It sucks I'm here with Troy and two other girls but I'm going to be positive I think he worth it." Tina said with a smile. _

_Fade out. _

Gabriella sat down in the hotel room and smiled as she looked at the fruit on the table. Nothing like Hawaii and fruit to make a girl's day better than ever, and a boy in waiting only added to the joy. Michelle looked over at Gabriella and pulled out the chair next to her. "Total bummer Tina has the first date huh?"

"Not really" Gabriella said picking up an apple. The only way she could get through this was if the other girls didn't get to her or bother her about their alone time with Troy. She knew there was the possibility that Troy could be in love with the others or interested in the others, but she didn't want to think about that or talk about it.

"What's say you and me go out tonight down to the beach and learn the hula?" She said with a smile. "Come on?"

"Okay." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Good because I need to learn something to give me a shot with Troy." she said with a laugh.

Gabriella looked back at Michelle's retreating form and then back at the fruit bowl. The thought of her doing the hula for Troy sent her into angered feelings she'd never felt before.

That afternoon Troy sat near the beach waiting for Tina to show up. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about these last decisions but he was sure he was going to pick wisely. Then he saw her, Tina was walking towards him her heals in her hand as her hair blew in the wind around her, she was breath taking. Her red halter top dress as over her orange bathing suit.

"Shoot me." He whispered as he stood up and looked at her.

"Hello Troy." she said looking at him with a smile. "Ready for our date?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I should be asking you that." He said with a smile as he reached out his hand to take hers. "Today I have a plan that we go scuba diving eat at a little restaurant on the beach." He said with a smile.

"Well that sounds like fun." She said.

"Good." Troy smiled and began to lead him down the beach. "you ever been to Hawaii?" he asked as they fell into step.

"Never." Tina said looking out into the water. "Always wanted to though."

"Well we're here now." He said as they approached a boat. "And we're going to see the bottom of the sea."

"Yes." She said wrapping and arm around his waist.

As the Troy and Tina set off to scuba dive into the ocean scene. Michelle and Gabriella sat on the beach sipping Pina Coladas.

"Did you think we would make it this far?" Michelle said watching the men on the beach play volleyball.

"Not at all." She said looking in her direction. "I wanted out on the first night."

"And now?" Michelle asked.

"I'm interested." She said with a small smile.

Michelle waved as a man in red trunks waved at them. "I think those guys over there want us to play with them."

"What?" she said with a frown.

"Come on live a little." Michelle said putting her drink down. "It's not like we're cheating." When Gabriella was hesitant and Michelle laughed as she leaned over and pulled Gabriella to her feet. "Come on."

Gabriella got up from her chair and tugged along after Michelle.

"Hello ladies." Said the muscle bond man holding the volleyball. All of the boys seemed to gather around staring at the girls making Gabriella feel extremely uncomfortable and gawked at.

"My friend and I want to play. Any room?" Michelle asked in a sultry voice.

"For dimes like you sure." He said with a wide grin.

"Alright." Michelle said with a little bounce. Then she did the unthinkable she pulled off her shirt and stood there in her purple bikini.

"Michelle?" Gabriella said through greeted teeth.

"When in Rome." She said looking back at Gabriella and shrugging her shoulder. Gabriella watched as she ran off with four guys to the other side of the net.

"We're in Hawaii." Gabriella whispered crossing her arms. Her shirt was not coming off.

_Confessional scene._

"_He looks so cute with the goggles on and that snorkel coming from his mouth." Tina said with a giggle. "being in the water with him is amazing." She said with a smirk. "He's a fun guy."_

_Fade out._

Troy jerked his head to the side to get the wet hair out of his eyes. "Man the sun is killing." He said looking up at the sky and then back at Tina.

"All the better to see you with." Tina said with a evil like giggle as she inched her way toward him.

"cute." He said splashing a little water her way.

"So what's next lover boy?" she said with a smile.

"Dinner." He said leaning back on the latter back up to the boat. "call me old fashion but dinner under the stars with a chilled bottle of wine."

"You are old fashion." Tina smiled as she came close to him. There were really close inches away from each other.

"I'm just a normal guy." He said soberly.

"No you're not." Tina whispered. "You're different." Her body was closer to his and he couldn't back away anymore because of the boat behind him. Instinctively he felt his body come closer to Tina her lips close enough to touch.

"Different can be the same." He whispered. He couldn't do this he wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. She was

the wrong girl.

"Kiss me." She said.

Troy eye's dropped shut as he leaned in further feeling her lips soft on his own.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Men can be such pigs." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "I guess times have changed and I am just that old lady in the corner of the room no one wants anymore." She said staring off to the side. "All I could think about is Michelle and how similar she is to me but how much better and easy going she is." Shaking her head she shrugged. "maybe I put my foot in my mouth too soon." _

_Fade out._

Gabriella dived for the ball awkwardly falling over and into the face first. The guys laughed as she pushed herself up, sand was in her hair and in her teeth. With a sigh she looked over at Michelle who was talking to one of the muscle guys and feeling his arm. There was an eruption of laughter as another guy came behind her and lifted her from the ground to spin her.

"This is way I hated high school." she said standing on her own feet again.

"What's wrong buttercup haven't gotten your beach legs yet?" A man from behind her placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She said pushing her hair back.

"Don't break a nail." He said retreating back to his position.

Gabriella let out another sigh.

That night Troy pulled out Tina's chair as she sat at the dinner table dressed in a blue halter top dress.

"You look amazing." Troy said as he sat down in the seat besides her.

"I feel amazing." She said shrugging her shoulders and taking a deep breath "you bring it out in me."

Troy smiled and looked down at his water glass. His expression was blank as his finger skimmed over the side of the glass.

"You alright?" Tina said with a worried frown.

"No, No, I'm fine." He said snapping out of it and looking at her with a warm smile again.

"Your memorized by me aren't you?" she laughed

"That's it." He said pointing at her as he laughed as well.

"So, tell me why did you really get on this show because I find It hard to believe you can't find a date." Tina said with a smile. Crossing her arms she leaned forward and looked at him endearingly.

Troy felt a ball in his throat. He felt a weight press down on his shoulders. "The truth?" he said a bit unsure.

"Well I'd settle for a lie but I'm thinking at this point maybe a little truth?" she said moving her hand side to side.

Troy chuckled and nodded. "Right, don't want to find out you married an axe murder, I get it."

"Should I be worried?" Tina said leaning up straighter.

"No." he said leaning back and shaking his head. "To be honest coming on the show was a farfetched attempt to find a bride before my thirtieth birthday." He said looking at her with a nervous expression.

"Why is that?" she said leaning in curiously. "You're not going to turn into a pumpkin are you?"

"No." he said with a chuckle.

"Good because I'm allergic to Pumpkin."

"Really."

"Yup."

"That's kind of weird." He smiled.

"So why?"

"My father left me his restaurant in his will."

"That was sweet of him." Tina said with a smile as her eyes looked at him openly.

"Yeah well I only get the restaurant if I'm married with the intent of having a family of my own." he said a bit more quietly.

"Wow." She said looking at him. "Talk about bummer."

"Yeah if I'm not married before my thirtieth birthday I lose the restaurant to my uncle who wants to completely change it and demolish everything that my father setup." Troy looked up at Tina who was quiet.

There was a moment of silence as she nodded her head slowly. "Do you at least feel like you're ready to get married."

"At first I wasn't" he said looking down. "I didn't think it was even possible to fall in love on a game show."

"And now?"

"Well I proved it possible." He said with a smirk. "Now it's all about making the right choice."

"Well a word of advice. It's not hard to see." She said placing a hand over his.

Troy looked back up at her and waited on what she was going to say.

"Michelle is in this to win it. Gabriella, she's genuine if she says she loves you she does. And me, well I'm head over heels." She said with a smile.

Troy chuckled a bit and leaned forward.

"but I'm also not stupid. I know you care about Gabriella." she said nodding her head. "but I'm not going to be scared and give up because of it." She said stroking his knuckle with her thumb. "I came on this show to find love and if I think I have a remote chance I'm going to fight for it."

Troy looked at her with all the surprise rolling off his face as he looked at this amazing woman.

Gabriella drowned the tequila as Michelle drowned hers as well. "What do you think their doing?" Michelle yelled over the music.

"I don't know?" Gabriella said holding on to the table. It was Michelle who had started the drinking game and Michelle who decided the beach bar was the best hangout for the evening.

"I bet the magic of Hawaii is working it's way into the hormones." She said with a chuckle.

"What?" Gabriella said trying to hear over the music.

"didn't you hear these three dates are all going to end in a hotel room with the privilege of no camera's." she said lifting her arms to dance. "I heard some joke about giving Troy a chance to test drive the merchandise." She laughed.

Gabriella froze as she looked away from Michelle and at the empty shot glass. _Troy isn't like that._

"I can't wait till my date, girl it is going to be ON." Michelle said. "Come on let's hula!"

Gabriella was still as she watched Michelle begin to mover hips. "Come on Gabi." She said pulling her arm and leading her to the woman with grass skirts.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Tina surprise me." Troy said leaning back. "I admit the idea that Michelle was in it to win did kind of cross my mind." He said compressing his palms and looking up at camera. "I'm either the world biggest jerk or the town idiot." He said tilting his head and rubbing his forehead. _

_Fade out._

Troy smiled as he lead Tina over to the bed covered in rose petals.

"This is like a fairy tale." Tina said sitting down on the bed and picking up the rose petals.

"Yeah." He said looking at the bed blankly. "Fairy tales." He said thinking back to Gabriella and they're own fairy tale.

"Come lay down with me." She said reaching out a hand.

Troy hesitated for a moment and then took the offering hand and settled down besides her on the bed. Troy felt his body relax as Tina's hands came up his neck and began to message his shoulders.

"How does that feel." She said with a smile.

"Great." He murmured fading in and out of a relaxed glazed. Troy leaned back into her touch enjoying the sensation.

"You know I can do many things that might make you feel a lot better." She said quietly.

As if on cue the camera people started to leave and Troy watched as they were left alone in the hotel room. Brad had told him that was going to get one full night with each girl no cameras. He told him to use the time wisely and right now Troy would give anything to have the camera's back.

After the madness of spending the day with Michelle, Gabriella collapsed on her bed and rolled over to look at the moon from her bed room window. Letting out a sigh she reach over in the corner for her guitar case she'd brought back with her from home. Her head was throbbing her body was sore. Quietly she took out her guitar and set it up on her lap. Her finger began to pluck the cords and like magic the pain began to fade as she closed her eyes.

_**I don't have nerves of steel  
I have a heart that feels  
I may have cried a million  
tears but I won't drown  
I let myself unfold  
Gave you my hand to hold  
You took me beyond where  
I could see  
And then you let go of me. ..**_

_**I was damaged by the fall**_

_**Got the wind knocked out of me**_

_**To be standing here at all**_

_**I must be invincible**_

_**I thought that I would break**_

_**But now I have come to see**_

_**Something strong and beautiful**_

_**Inside of me**_

_**I must be invincible**_

The music came to a stop and Gabriella looked up at the moon and silent tear fell down her cheek. "I have to be invincible." She whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

Gabriella sat in on the bed as Brad and some of the others moved around her. "Hairspray." Called the man who was fixing her hair. "This look is very mature darling." He said holding up her chin with his finger as he examined his work.

Brad came up from behind and handed him the can. "Gabi baby you feeling good?" he asked looking at her with a big smile. "We're getting closer to the end." He said bringing down his head sets.

"I'm alright." She said with a small smile.

"Aw come on tell good old Brad why you're not glowing?" he said sitting beside her.

"It's just somehow I don't think this is real." Gabriella said with a small shrug.

"Well, honey, baby its real. And from where I'm sitting all that love Troy is looking for is sitting right here." He said picking up his clip board and writing something down. "Not to be all show and rating but you are making me rich." He said holding up the pen.

"Yeah." She said blankly as she looked back at the man who was fixing her mic.

"testing." Said the man as he leaned forward to her strap were the mic was hidden.

"We're booming." Said the man across the room who was stationed in front of a table of equipment covered in boxes and wires.

As Gabriella got up a woman came in and stood besides her giving her directions to the downstairs lobby where Troy was waiting.

As she left the room Brad got up from the bed and lead towards a camera guy. "I don't want you guys missing a thing when it comes to these two." He said looking him sideways. "Which ever way this goes rating are going to great."

Michelle and Tina were in the hotel room eating Lunch and Michelle was flipping thought a magazine as Tina ate her Fruit slices in silence. It wasn't long before Michelle grunted and slammed the magazine down.

"Did you sleep with him?" Michelle said looking at Tina with curiosity.

"That's none of you business." Tina said getting up from her chair.

"It is too," Michelle said getting up. "He's my boyfriend too?"

"Boyfriend yes but no one said he had to be faithful." She said rinsing her bowl in the sink.

"So then you did sleep with him." Michelle said looking at her with a wide eyed expression.

"Never said that." Tina said placing the clean bowl on the table and walking over to her bed room.

"Tina don't be bitchy about this?" she said coming into her room. "yes or no. did you sleep with him?"

"None of your business." Tina said pushing Michelle out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I'm not going to go crazy if she did." Michelle said with a shrug. "I just want to know if he is seducible." She said crossing her arms. "No problem because if my competition is just Gabriella and Tina I'm sure I can twist my hips and arch my back in a way that might blow his mind." She said with a smile._

_Fade out._

Gabriella was in a black strapless dress that hugged her body tightly and her hair was up in a pony tail showing off her neck and collar bone. She was sleek and attractive. However she felt like a sheep in wolf clothing. All she could think about was how this wasn't something she would wear. Leave it up to her she'd be in jeans and T-shirt right now. Or maybe she would dress up for Troy.

Troy was sitting at the bar where they told her he would be and the cameras were all around him. Troy let out a sigh as he looked inside his glass and stirred the contents a bit. The sound of her own heals hitting the tiled floor as she folded her hands nervously in front of her.

Hearing the sound heals on the floor Troy picked up his head and looked in the direction of the sound. What he was expecting was Gabriella what he was looking at was a vixen copy. Talk about throwing a curve ball.

"Wow." He said taking in her appearance. "You look different."

"Sharpay brought it." She said politely. "Not something in my closet as you now know." She said bowing her head a bit.

Troy reached up for her arm and pulled her to him so she was standing between his legs. "Just like I know that whatever you're wearing underneath is so much more appealing." He said rubbing the sides of her arms with his hands.

"I'm sure Tina kept you _warm_ enough." She said looking at him with a tilt to her head. "She is appealing."

"Appealing yes." he said looking her dead on. "You, no." he said clasping his hands together behind her.

"Excuse me." She said looking down at him and placing her hands on his chest.

"You're the only one I want to be… _warm_ with." He said swaying her body a little bit. "Tina is Tina but Tina is not you."

"So you didn't, last night." She said a bit unsure as she looked down then back up again after a moment of silence.

Troy grasp around her waist tightened as he looked up at her with a sly grin. "A little green?" he said looking at her curiously.

"A bit full of it?" She responded.

"Like old times." He said with a small laugh as he loosened his grip and leaned back in his chair. "No I didn't sleep with Tina and I thought you would know that." He said looking up at her a bit disappointed.

"How on earth would I know anything?" she said looking at him with annoyance.

"Lack of trust much?" He said tilting his head to the side this time with annoyance.

"Like old times." She said crossing her arms.

"Why are we having this discussion?" He said standing up from his position. Troy reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"What's with the defense?" she said backing away from him.

Troy paused as he held a ten in his hand. He was defensive because although he hadn't slept with Tina a part of him wanted to. He was defensive because Gabriella didn't know his secret and Tina did. He was defensive because he was so much in love with the woman before him that it scared the crap out of him and also made him realize that she could always turn him down.

Gabriella was standing there silently looking at him, waiting for his explanation. Troy who took a moment to put all those thoughts asides winced and then looked back into her brown eyes. In an instant he pulled her to him and his hands wrapped around her waist as his lips came down on hers. Her lips were softer then he remembered. Her body fitted his perfectly and she was the sweetest thing he ever tasted.

Feeling his hands on her waist she felt herself loosen into his grasp, giving into the kiss without knowledge as she let his hands burn her skin and his tongue explore her mouth. All doubt that this wasn't real faded from her mind as he pulled her closer hugging her and holding her with such care as he kissed her with such want and desire. How could this not be real?

After breaking away from the kiss he lifted a finger to tap her nose. "Shall we go now?" He said with a smirk.

"Even Bell knew when the beast was hiding something." She whispered. Troy smiled as he looked down at her swollen lips and her brow orbs looking back at him in curiosity.

"I guarantee you my west wing is not off limits." He said with smile.

"Just not a topic of discussion." she said with a smirk.

"But not forbidden."

"Lead the way, beast." The last word came from her lips with a sharp sound to it.

Troy took hold of her arm and lead her towards the exit. They walked side by side in silence as they came to the front door.

"Your sexy when you're angry." He said with smile holding the door open for her.

"I'm not angry." She said when they came to a stop in front of the limo.

"Then your sexy." He said looking down at her with a smirk.

Gabriella looked at him with one raised eye brow. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you on a boat." He said.

"I thought you hated boats." Gabriella said with a odd expression.

"Well I also thought you were afraid of heights."

"I am." She said looking at him with a small smile.

Troy opened the door to the limo and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll let you hold my hand." She said passing a hand on his cheek softly before bending down to enter the limo.

Troy let a small chuckle ease past his lips as he looked up and shook his head.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I didn't think he slept with her." Gabriella said quietly. "I'm not saying there wasn't a possibility but come on I'm not even close to the level where Tina and Michelle are." she said crossing her arms. "Troy makes me feel different not like I'm some waste of space or a project but like I'm someone who you want sitting next to you on a rainy day." She said with shrug. _

_Fade out and Troy fades in._

"_Gabriella has come a long way from the first night." He said with a smile. "But one thing hasn't changed and that's my interest in her." he said with a smirk. "It's like cat and mouse with her." leaning back he tilted his head. "Michelle and Tina they know what they want they know how to seduce a man." Troy paused as he thought about it. "Gabriella makes me feel more in charge of the chase and I love a chase." He said with a smile._

_Fade out._

Troy placed his hand on the small of her back as she looked over the railing at the water. She pony tail was sleek back and kept the hair from her face. He liked it. She was more elegant more defined and classic. Her dress rippled a bit in the wind and Troy couldn't take his eyes off her.

"The more you stare at me the less of the sun set you're going to see." Gabriella said looking out to the sky. The boat was docked at a pier which made it easier for Troy to relax.

"Seen a sun set seen them all." He said with a shrug.

"What makes you so sure?" Turning around to face him she looked at him with a small smile.

"If you were looking at what I see you'd forget about a sun set to." He said taking a step closer to her and placing one hand on the railing aside her.

Gabriella was blocked in as she looked at him looking at her. "You know in this light your eyes are the deepest shade of blue." She said looking at him mesmerizingly. She knew it wouldn't be long till she was alone with him and she wasn't sure she could wait as long as she had to.

"You know in this light your lips look like the sweetest lips ever tasted."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and playfully hit his chest. As he came closer to her she felt her heart beating rapidly. She was deprived of his touch for too long and her body remembered what it had felt like that night in the bathroom. Everywhere he had touched her all the ways he made her feel good.

"I have something to tell you." He said leaning on closely to her.

"What is that?"

"The real reason I'm on the show." He said looking down at her lips.

"To get married?" she said with a nervous chuckle. Her reality was lost in the sea of sexual desire she had for the man in front of her.

"My Grandmother signed me up for the show." His voice was soft as he looked down into her brown eyes.

"So we're both even." She said with a chuckle. "I never wanted to be on the show and neither did you." She said with a shrug.

Troy sighed and closed his eyes. In that moment as he tried to gather up both his thoughts and courage. Gabriella's lips covered his and he let out a low moan as she took control of the kiss, her teeth catching his bottom lip and her tongue rolling over it suggestively.

Pulling away she felt her stomach flip with excitement as she looked at his facial expression that seem stunted and speechless. His eyes slowly opened as he looked down at her and smile.

"Well." He said with grin. "What was that for?"

"I trust you." she said as her hands came up his chest and over to his collar.

"Is that so." He said with a kick to his stomach he reconsidered telling her about the real reason he was there.

Before he could open his mouth for a second time he was cut off by the waitress behind them. "Dinner is served."

Troy let out a breath as Gabriella smiled and made her way over to the table. "It looks simply wonderful." Gabriella said as she took her set and Troy came in to sit beside her. Troy leaned forward and grabbed a fork gathering a bit of food he offered it to Gabriella.

No man had ever fed her before. Leaning in Gabriella smiled as she took the offered bite.

Troy watched her lips close around the fork and he felt the pulse of his heart quicken as she let her lips slide down the silver. Something's about a woman were not only sensual they were downright suggestive. Troy smiled as Gabriella took her time to chew.

"It taste as wonderful as it looks." She said holding a hand over her mouth as she swallowed the last of it.

Looking to her own fork she gathered her own ideal bite and offered it to Troy. "Your turn." She said with a smile and he leaned forward opening his mouth and tasting the juices of flavor.

Troy nodded and smiled as he ate the food. "Your right that is good." He said with a smile once he was done eating.

Gabriella leaned in and began to fork other food to taste and Troy did the same was well both commenting on the flavors and different taste. It was amazing how much he knew about food and amazing how much she enjoyed a lot of his favorite foods as well. Gabriella could never be a cook but she could appreciate the talent and learned to be spoiled.

"Did you just eat the last crab cake?"

Gabriella let a giggle escape her lips as she swallowed and shook her head.

"Oh my god yes you did." He said leaning back in shock.

"Sorry." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I got a better idea." He said with a devious grin. Troy leaned forward catching her in surprise and kissing her lips slowly tasting them with his tongue.

A small moan escaped her lips as she let herself be pushed back into the back of cushions as Troy leaned forward eager to taste her lips.

It was now that the camera crew decided to leave everyone leaving the couple alone on the boat. There wasn't a camera left and the mics were shut off. Troy felt his hands travel to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once he pulled away he looked up to see that they were alone.

"Alone at last." He said looking at her.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Want to go downstairs to the cabin?"

"Actually" Gabriella said turning around in his arms and leaning on his chest. "I'll be happy if you just hold me for while." She said with smile as she snuggled into his body.

"That does sound like a good idea." He said wrapping his arms around her and looking out to the sky. Troy felt his body relax as he held her close. Just the scent of her perfume was making him crazy, but holding her was different there was something about holding her that made him feel relaxed. He liked it more then anything in the world.


	32. Chapter 32

Michelle smiled as Troy sat on his surf board awkwardly. He had been surfing only once in his life and he didn't think it was the greatest thing ever but he was willing to give it another shot.

"You okay there big guy?" she asked with a smile as she sat on top of hers. The surfing instructor smiled at the two and let out a chuckle.

"It's just water man." he said.

Troy looked at the instructor and then at the board. "I just don't have the surfing spirit I guess." He said looking back at a wave coming in.

The instructor laughed again and then looked back at the same wave. "Alright ready this one is good. Remember you want to pop up on the board and get you balance." He said.

"Right." Troy mumbled.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I have come to the conclusion that I am not a surfer." He said with a smile. "Michelle seems to like it and that's cool I happy she is having fun." Troy said waving a hand. "But I'll stick to the kitchen."_

_Fade out and Michelle fades in._

"_He is so cute on that surf board." She said with a smile. "Troy is adventurous he might not like something but he'll try it." She said with a shrug. "I admire that."_

_Fade out._

It was a warm afternoon and the sun was hidden behind clouds leaving just its warmth behind. Gabriella sat down on a seat on the balcony with her guitar her fingers began to strum the cords and Tina stood in the door way behind her. Tina held the cup of tea to her lips as she silently listened to Gabriella as she began to sing.

_**I don't have nerves of steel**_

_**I have a heart that feels**_

_**I may have cried a million**_

_**tears but I wont drown**_

_**I let myself unfold**_

_**Gave you my hand to hold**_

_**You took me beyond where**_

_**I could see**_

_**And then you let go of me. .**_

_**I was damaged by the fall**_

_**Got the wind knocked out of me**_

_**To be standing here at all**_

_**I must be invincible**_

_**I thought that I would break**_

_**But now I have come to see**_

_**Something strong and beautiful**_

_**Inside of me**_

_**I must be invincible**_

_**I dont have X-rays eyes**_

_**Don't have a heart so wise**_

_**How could I have known**_

_**you'd let me down**_

_**If I had known that then**_

_**my eyes were wide open**_

_**I still believe I would've risked it**_

_**There's no way i would've missed it**_

Stopping abruptly she picked up the pen and wrote something down in the note book in front of her.

"Writing a new one?"

The sound of Tina's voice made Gabriella jump three times over and drop her pen.

"Oh my god." She said placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Tina said coming out further and taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah I've been having an open flood of inspiration lately." She said looking at Tina then back at her book.

"Because of Troy?" Tina said with a smile.

"I'm not sure I mean he has something to do with it but it's more about me and how I feel." She said with a smile.

"So let me get this straight you stopped doing music because of your ex. And now you have picked it up again because of Troy but you don't write music about him?"

"Maybe a little about him not a lot." Gabriella said flipping through her journal. "How weird am I?" she said.

"Very weird what's stopping you from writing a love song about the two of you?"

Gabriella was silent for a moment and then looked at Tina. "I don't know?"

"Well maybe you should write one." Tina said lifting her cup to her lips.

Gabriella looked at Tina oddly. "No offense but why do you want me to write a love song about Troy."

"None taken but the way I see it is that we have all got here because of how he feels about us." She said lowering her cup. "I think the only way any of us are going to move forward is if we conquer how we feel about him." She said in a low voice, as she bent down to pick up the pen from the floor "Besides if I'm going to lose to anyone it would be you and I would at least like to have the benefit of the doubt that you believe in your feelings."

Handing her the pen Tina got up from her seat and began to walk back inside leaving Gabriella alone on the balcony with her guitar.

Michelle was sitting at the dinner table with Troy as he talked to her about the restaurants back home.

"So why not just open up your own place?" Michelle said leaning back in her chair.

"Well I've thought about it but I don't know I mean it takes a lot to start up a restaurant." He said rubbing is chin.

"Doesn't seem like anything you can't handle." She said placing her hand on his hand which was resting on the table.

Troy looked at the contact and he gave her a small smile. "It would affect my marriage." He said looking at her for a response.

"Well it can't be that bad." She said shrugging her shoulders. "We could make it work."

Troy looked at her as she looked at him. "Michelle I need to know if you're just in this to win or if you can actually see yourself with me?"

"That's silly." She said looking away from him. "I'm in this because I like you." She said "I think your sweet and warm hearted you know what you want in life and you know where you're going."

Troy was silent as he thought about what she said. "_because I like you"_ he thought to himself. Here he was, one more elimination away from the proposal and she just liked him. In all honesty he just liked her too.

_Confessional Scene._

"_Everything she said let me know everything I have to." Troy said with a shrug. "This is it eliminations are tomorrow and all I'm hearing from her is stuff I should have heard like 7 eliminations ago." He said looking off camera to the side. "I wish I would have told Gabriella about the will." He said looking at camera again. "I wish Tina was more hate able__**.**__"____Looking down at his hands he signed. "I wish I was a bit surer about how Gabriella is going to feel about things."_

_Fade out._

Gabriella was strumming her guitar leaning side to side and letting out little hums as she tried to figure out words.

_**Swift as a wind song**_

_**you sang the music of an honest bird**_

_**I waited for some contradiction**_

_**truth was ringing in your every word**_

_**and every moment since then**_

_**the one thing I can tell**_

_**is that I belong with you and no one else**_

"Impressive." Tina cooed from behind. "Leave you alone for three hours and you have a new tune."

"Thank you." She said

"Sound nice." Tina said shrugging her shoulders.

"It was harder than I thought." She said looking at her with a smile.

"Should be." Tina said standing up "anything you feel is always going to be harder then you thought."

Gabriella let out sigh. "So tell me was you date everything you expected." Gabriella said folding her hands.

"He was a gentleman." Tina said with a smile. "you?"

"Like a gentleman." She said with a shrug.

Michelle and Troy laid down on the bed as they talked about child hood memoires.

"When I was little my mother use to make these cookie with M &Ms in them and I use to love eating them when they were warm.

"Cookies taste best when their soft and cooling by the window." Troy said lying down in the pillows.

The camera crew had left and Michelle and Troy were alone.

"So what happens next?" Michelle asked looking at him with a smile.

"We continue to talk." He said shrugging his shoulders. "till one of us falls asleep."

Michelle frowned and looked away from him for a moment. There was silence in the room. "you're going to eliminate me tomorrow aren't you?"

Troy placed a hand on his stomach as the other propped his head up. "Too soon to tell." He lied.

"You slept with Gabriella didn't you."

"Not last night." He said sitting up.

"But you have?"

"Yes." He said honestly.

"Do you even like me?"

"I do." he said lifting her face with his finger. "That's why you're here in the final three."

"But I'm not going to the final two."

"Michelle you don't love me." He said looking at her oddly.

"Yes… I.. do" she said looking away from him.

"No you don't" he said moving her so she was looking at him. "Why would you want to be with someone you don't love."

Michelle was quiet. Looking back into his eyes she let out a breath. "I'm scared."

"Of."

"not being loved back."

Troy opened his arms wider ushering her in and wrapping his arms around her. "it's okay." He cooed as she snuggled into his embrace.


	33. Chapter 33

"Standing before me are three really great girls." Troy said as he looked from Michelle to Tina to Gabriella. "I wish you all the best in life." he said with a smile.

Becky who was standing behind Troy in a red Hawaiian dress smiled and stepped forward. "Ladies welcome to the last Elimination." She said pausing while Tina let out a sigh. "Congratulations on making it this far but unfortunately one of you will be leaving tonight." She said looking at Troy then at the girls. "After the names are chosen will the woman who does not have a necklace please make her way to the limo out in front which will take you back to the hotel to get your things and then to the airport."

After a moment the girls nodded in understanding and they looked at each other with a sideway look.

"Good luck ladies." Becky said taking a step back.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I feel like I have a right to be here." Tina said fidgeting with her hands. "I mean facing facts Gabriella is going to be picked so right now it stands between me and Michelle." She said crossing her arms. "I just have to hope that last night she didn't put on an act to make into Troy's good graces. _

_Fade out and Michelle fades in._

"_There is a small chance that he might not like Tina enough to pick me." Michelle said crossing her fingers. "It's a small chance but it's a chance nonetheless." _

_Fade out._

"Gabriella."

Walking towards him she smiled and leaned forward to accept the necklace from Troy. Leaning in she kissed his cheek gently and pulled back as she made her way back to her spot with the others.

"Ladies this is it." Becky said stepping forward "The last necklace." Quietly she stepped back as she crossed her arms behind her.

Troy was silent for a moment as he looked at the last two girls standing he had to make a choice had to tell someone he didn't love her as much as he had led on.

"Tina." He said closing his eyes as he heard Michelle's gasp. He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. As Tina came forth she smiled at him and placed the necklace around her neck as well. There was silence as Tina walked back to her place besides Gabriella.

_Confessional Scene._

"_It just sucks." She said leaning back in her seat from the limo. "You get this far you open your heart to someone." Wiping an eye she looked out the window. "it's not fair." She said shaking her head and looking down as she let a tear fall. "I lost a good guy." She said shrugging her shoulders. _

_Fade out._

Standing in the air port Gabriella looked out a plane as it was taking off. Her hair was wrapped in a bun and her yellow t-shirt hung off her body comfortably her jeans tightly held her bottom but did not appear to be uncomfortable. Placing her hand on the glass she watched the plane soar and she sighed. Her and Tina were flying to Albuquerque after being on television what seemed like a life time they were making the trip to met Troy's family. It had been four days since the elimination. When they returned to the house it was awkward being there because it seemed so empty. It was only the two of them left and every room had an eerie feeling.

"I hate flying." Tina said hold her sides as she came to stand besides Gabriella.

"It's alright." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Well if you marry him you'll be doing it a lot." Tina said looking out onto the runway.

"What?" Gabriella said looking at Tina.

"Well I mean you and your family seem really tight." She said looking at Gabriella and shrugging her shoulders. "You'd be flying around almost every other holiday."

" Right." She said "Chicago is far from Albuquerque." She said looking at another plane move forward.

"Man I know how you feel." Tina said with a sigh. "I'm just happy my parents have four other kids to keep in check and watch grow up." She said with a shrug. "I mean we're close and all but they could do with one less kid to feed and shelter." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah my family is real close." She said biting her lip.

"Good thing I don't have many friends either." Tina added. "I'd hate to lose real close friends but I've always been the outsider kind of girl."

Gabriella felt her stomach flop. "Friends?" she said thinking about Sharpay and Taylor. "Yeah."

"Ladies." A man said as he approached them. "Time to board your flight."

Gabriella looked at the man as though he had said she were about to make the long walk to the eclectic chair. She'd always knew she'd be leaving behind a part of her life for Troy but it seems like she didn't realize how much until just now.

Sitting in her seat she paused and looked at window. Flying never bothered her before but suddenly was thinking about all the things she'd miss out on. Amanda having the baby, her parent's 40th anniversary, her nephew's birthday parties, all the things that she never thought about not attending she suddenly realized she would.

Confessional Scene.

"I'm not one to play dirty." Tina said with a smile. "I'm not going to lie to you and get you drunk." She said rolling her eyes. "I just plant seeds that get the brain going." she said shrugging her shoulders. "I know that my only shot right now is putting a wedge between their relationship and I think I just might have done that by reminding her of the family and friends she would be leaving behind if she were to marry Troy. she said leaning back with a smile. "All fair in love and war."

Fade out and Gabriella fades in.

"There are lots of things that the girls have said, done, or let me accidently overhear." She said place air quotes around accidently. "But I don't let it get to me as much anymore not to say that it doesn't because the bad stuff is always so much easier to believe." She said with a small shrug. "But Tina." She said shaking her head. "Tina is good." Placing her hands on her thighs she took a deep breath. "I just have to talk to Troy about all this." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Who knows?"

Fade out.


	34. Chapter 34

Troy was standing in the kitchen with his Grandmother.

"I've been having a ball." His grandmother said waving a spoon at him. "Mr. Thomson has been delivering the groceries since you left and I swear that man is making passes at me." She said with a smile. Her dyed blond hair was pulled back in a small pony tail as she looked down at the meal she was preparing. "I heard he's been known to make passes but it seems like the girls at the shop say that recently he's hasn't." she said with a smile.

"Really, Well you little hot rod." Troy said leaning forward on the counter. "Next thing you know you'll be calling him over to fix the plumbing." he said flipping through a magazine.

"Are you kidding?" she said pausing and then making her way to the fridge. "The man has cleaned the gutters, fixed the broken window in the attic and he's even hung curtains." She said pulling out a container of tomato paste.

"Why you little flirt." He said reaching over for an olive and popping it into his mouth.

"Don't you start eating all my olives." She threatened him holding spoon up. "Gabriella is going to love my Spanish rice and that rice is going to olives." She said coming back to the table.

Troy smiled and placed his hands up in surrender. "Yes Grandma."

"I hope she comes soon. I can't wait to meet her." She said with a smile. Turning around she took a small bit of the tomato paste and put it into her pot.

Just as Troy was about take another olive the doorbell rang and he felt himself nearly combust with excitement he couldn't wait for Gabriella to met his grandmother.

"I'll get it." He said running to the door.

"Darn tooting you'll get it, what do I look like a bell hop." She said turning around and looking at the small dish that had a shortage of olives. "What on earth will I do with that boy?" She said making her way to her pantry.

When Troy got to the door he swung it open to find Gabriella standing there with her overnight bag. She was wearing a green flowing shirt that hung off her shoulder and a pair of dark blue jeans that made her legs appear to go on for miles. Before he could get a glimpse of her eyes he flashed back to the bathroom when those legs were wrapped around him and bare as he thrusted into her.

"Hey." She said biting her lip and looking at him with a smile. "This is a nice doorway you have here." She said leaning all her weight to the side.

"You should see my bedroom." He said with a smile.

Gabriella mouth fell open with a bit of shock as he let out a low chuckle. "What happened to being a gentleman first?" Gabriella said tilting her head to the side.

"You wear jeans like that and I turn into a beast." He said with a smile.

Gabriella blushed and he could have grabbed her and carried her into the nearest bed but he was in his grandmother's house and while he lived in a small apartment not to far he'd respect her. Something's were better when you waited.

"Come in please." He said stepping to the side.

"Finally." She said rolling her eyes and then watching as he closed the door behind her. "So who am I meeting today?" she asked looking around the living room and then into the empty dining room.

"Just grandma tonight." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll meet my uncle and cousin tomorrow." He said

"Wow you do have a small family." She said looking at him with a small frown.

"Well there's Chad and Zeke." He said with a smile. "They are coming bright and early tomorrow to help me do something's."

"Sounds exciting."

Troy guided her into the kitchen to see his Grandmother shooting daggers at a camera man.

"You want to keep that camera rolling you'll open a jar without question the next time or I'll shove that camera so far up your-"

"Grandma!" Troy cut her off and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Gabriella!" she squealed. "Oh my lord you look better in person the television does not do you justice." She said coming around the counter and reaching out to hug Gabriella.

"Thank you." Gabriella said being entrapped into the older woman's arms. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh god no, call me Grandma." She said pulling away. "I'm 67 but I'm not dead nor married." She said with a wink. "I'm a sexy grandma." She said with a giggle.

Gabriella looked up at Troy with a smile and then back at the older woman. "Okay grandma." She said with a shrug.

"Oh she's just the cutest thing." She said walking back to the stove"

_Confessional Scene._

"_His Grandmother is so sweet and funny." She said with a smile. "I've never felt so welcomed and loved by someone outside my family." She said looking off screen then back to the camera. "I know I have to talk to Troy." she said with a worried look. "Maybe I'm just over reacting." She said with a shrug._

_Fade out and Grandma fades in._

"_This is going to be on the TV right?" she paused as she looked at the man behind the camera. Smiling she looked back at the screen. "Debbie eat your heart out I'm on television and I look good." she said with a smirk. _

_Cut to her sitting back and more relaxed._

"_I like Gabriella." she said looking into the Camera. "Troy looks happy when she's around and he rarely ever smiles that big unless he's stealing my olives." She added. "I knew this was a good idea."_

_Fade out._

Gabriella sat at the table listening to grandma talk about the year she smoked and dated Danny Stello. "My father hated Danny and I loved him." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I swear motorcycles are not only meant for boys." She said extending an arm towards Gabriella. "The vibration is enough to ditch the man and marry the bike."

"Grandma!" Troy said dropping his spoon. "I don't want to hear this."

"What did you think I did with my youth sit in a room all day and read the bible." She huffed.

Gabriella laughed and smiled as she looked at Troy who closed his eyes and made a disgusted face.

"So tell me something about yourself." Grandma said picking up a spoon full of rice.

"I'm thinking of going back to working with my band." She said timidly.

"Well, well, well." She said with a smirk. "Good for you." She said.

Troy frowned for a moment and looked up at Gabriella. "Wait." He said looking at her with curiosity. "How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"So tell me Gabriella do you want kids because I want Troy to have kids." She said with a smile. "It's all part of my plan to be the world's sexiest great grandma!" she added.

Gabriella laughed again. "Well if that's the plan I'm sure I wouldn't mind." She said leaning back in her chair. "I think the kids could even call you abuleita."

"What's that mean honey."

"Young grandma." She said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness." She said holding her hands up. "I've heard and seen enough Troy, if you don't pick her I won't let you inherit a thing on that will."

Troy's eyes almost came out of their sockets as he looked over at Gabriella then at his grandmother.

"Will?" Gabriella said looking back at Troy's worried face.

"Granted I don't know why even bother trying to fight for the restaurant Harold been making changes since you left." She said with an angered tone. "He maybe my son but I swear sometimes I want to kick him into next Wednesday." She said pulling apart her bread.

"Changes?" Troy looked up at his grandmother with a worried look. Meanwhile Gabriella was still stuck three spaces behind on the will.

"I been trying to fight for you but Harold's been tearing out that kitchen and redoing it." She said shaking her head. "Health department came down last week and shut it down. All the renovations have brought rats." She said holding her hands.

"But I'm getting married."

"Doesn't matter." She said with a shrug. "He owns half until you do and being on the show is just being on the show you actually have to be married sugar." She said looking down a bit sadden.

Gabriella looked between the two with a curious expression.

"Isn't there a legal thing we could do I mean don't you own the other half?" he said looking at her with a frown.

"Troy I've been trying but he keeps showing up with all these codes and legal documents saying that we're not up to par." She said shaking her head. "I tried to get him to stop renovating the kitchen and he called the health department. Now he has to finish before we can open again."

Troy took a deep breath. "My parents left me that restaurant. Don't I have any say in the types of renovating I mean that stove I put in was brand new that was only a year ago." He said leaning back.

"I'm sorry Troy but you know as well as I do your father didn't mind you working there but he didn't want the responsibility of the restaurant in your hands so soon." She said.

Gabriella was lost looking from Grandma to Troy she made a small noise and looked at Troy who suddenly looked at her with shock.

"What's going on?"

"You didn't tell her about the Will?" Grandma said catching on.

"What will?"

"It's not that important." He said with a shrug.

"Sound important." Gabriella said looking at Troy then at Grandma.

"It is." Grandma said looking at Troy with disbelief.

"When my father died he left a will behind." Troy said holding up his hand. "The will says that I have to be married before my thirtyish birthday or I lose the restaurant to Harold son." He said in a quick breath.

"What do you mean I thought the restaurant was already yours?" she said looking at him with a nervous expression.

"He just works there." Grandma said crossing her arms. "Tory went on the show to find a bride to inherit the restaurant before it's too late."

"Too late?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I'm turning Thirty in a two months." He said looking at her.

Gabriella felt her stomach turn and she looked at him with a blank expression.

"I'm going to clear the table." Grandma said getting up and grabbing her dish. "You put that camera down and pick up something." She said point a finger. "Some shit is private."

Gabriella sat silently as Troy sat there looking down at the table as the Camera guys cleared the table and then disappeared into the kitchen. Troy looked back at Gabriella who was looking at the Table in front of her.

"It doesn't change anything between us." Troy sat there wishing he had the ability to read minds. It was quite and then she looked at him.

"So you're telling me that the reason you came on the show was to find a wife so you can keep your father's restaurant." Gabriella said looking at him with the same blank expression.

"Yes." He said taking a deep breath.

"Do even know if what your feeling is real or if you're just forcing yourself because you want the restaurant." Gabriella said taking a step forward and looking at him with wide growing eyes.

"I do love you." Troy said quickly. "Like I said it doesn't change anything between us."

"Are you crazy?" Gabriella said with a loud voice. "It changes everything between us." She said throwing her hands up. "I went from being someone you liked to meal ticket in like 3 seconds."

"You're not my meal ticket." He said rolling his eyes.

"Then what am I Troy the only reason you'd need me is to complete your father's wishes." She said. "I knew there was something up even when we had our first date you said you needed a wife not wanted I knew something wasn't right but I just let it go."

"I did need a wife but now I really do want one." he said looking at her. "I want you.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me leave the show?" she said looking at him with anger. "Why you seemed to zero in on me in the beginning." she said standing up. "I was just the gullible one who would be the easiest to deceive."

Looking at her with guilt he looked at her with pain. "You're right about me keeping you on the show I thought I could get you to make a deal with me." He said feeling horrible. "And yes I did try to seduce you to see if you would go along with it but the more I got to know you I changed my strategy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked off to the side as she shook her head. "I knew it wasn't real."

"It is real." Troy said looking at her.

"No this is bullshit and it's built on bullshit." Gabriella said looking at him then stepping away from the table. Before she made it past him she paused and turned around "How could you hide this from me." She said looking at him.

"Gabriella the restaurant is the reason I'm here but not the reason I love you." He said silently.

"No your right it's just the only reason you decided I was worth it." She said walking out of the room.

Troy went to get up but just then his Grandmother opened the kitchen door and walked into the room holding her hand up to stop him. "Do not even think about it." She said walking after Gabriella. "She needs space."

_Confessional Scene._

"_I know, I know." He said leaning back in his seat and then closing his eyes. "I messed up."_

_Fade out._


	35. Chapter 35

Gabriella sat in her room the next morning her red were a bit red and her nose was sore from wiping it. She didn't know what to think about the situation. Wasn't sure if she could trust that uprooting her life and changing her world for this man who had different intentions was worth it. When it was for love it was different. Part of her had been willing to just forget her name if it meant spending the rest of her life with Troy. She thought she found a man who loved her instead she found a man using her for his own personal game.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I just feel like nothing is real anymore." She said looking at the camera. "I mean I felt like he just was falling for me and that we were falling for each other." she said rolling her eyes and looking up. "Now I know the only one falling was me." _

_Fade out._

"Didn't I tell you not to pick her?" Chad said plucking a hammer from his tool belt and handing it to Troy.

"You wanted him to pick Tyler." Zeke said looking at Chad with annoyance. "Because she was hot."

Troy took the hammer and bent down to hammer in the tarp for the roof. "You guys don't understand." He said looking up at both of them.

"Make me understand, because I have no idea why you want to marry her." Chad said looking at Troy with a worried expression.

"Why are you so against her?" Zeke asked as he flatted out another piece.

"You need a wife not a girlfriend." He said looking at Troy. "I'm looking out for you and right now with the situation I think it's best if you didn't pick someone because of a stupid fairy tale."

Troy took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I love her." he said.

"See that right there is the problem." Chad said pointing at him but looking at Zeke.

"So what he found someone to love?"

"More like someone to fuck with the plan." Chad said looking down at the yard. "Love means comprise, it means putting someone else first. Doing what you think is right by them." Chad said looking back at Zeke. "Nowhere does it say Love means marrying someone to inheriting your parents business and then win 3 million dollars."

"I'm not in this for the money." Troy said standing up.

"Yeah well you should be." Chad said looking at Troy seriously. "Because that's the only way you're going to be able to fix what Harold has already done."

Troy rolled his eyes. "How bad is the restaurant?"

"It not that bad it's just torn up a bit." Zeke said with a shrug.

"He gutted the kitchen." Chad said looking at Zeke. "The health department shut us down."

Troy sat down and looked straight ahead as he slowly took in the situation. "Is there even a point in fighting for it anymore?" He said looking from Zeke to Chad.

"As your business consultant?" Chad looked at Troy with a worried face. "No."

"But that's the only thing he has from his parents." Zeke said looking from Chad to Troy. "Ever since you got out of school all you do is eat, breathe and think about that restaurant."

"It's just a building." Troy said placing a hand on his forehead. "Besides I get the feeling that I won't even recognize it if saw it." He said holding back a sigh he was sure if let out tears would follow.

"Dude, we're here for you." Chad said looking at Troy. "We're on your team."

"Without the restaurant what will do?" Zeke added

Troy looked up at Chad. "What are my options?"

Chad thought long and hard for a moment as he thought about the situation. "Well if you marry Gabriella you get the restaurant and down the line 3 mil." He said holding out his hand. "If she won't marry you then you have 25 grand which might give you enough to open up your own restaurant but you'd lose everything to do with your dad's place."

"You think I should ask Tina." Troy said looking at Chad.

"She would be the for sure yes."

"Dude?" Zeke said looking at Chad with alarm. "We're talking about marriage, two different real women who have fallen for Troy." he said looking back at Troy. "One of which you love remember?"

"Gabriella is great I'm sure but unless you can win her over really fast after this little emotion melt down I don't see her saying yes and then you come home alone." Chad said shrugging his shoulders. "That's why I didn't want you to pick her." Chad looked down at Zeke then Troy. "I knew emotions would get the best of you because you'd fall her, and this is business situation."

Troy stood quite as he weighed his options. He could choose love and risk it all or choose business and win it all.

Gabriella came down the stairs about half past noon wearing a light brown sleeve v-neck blouse and a pair of jeans. Her hair was down and she took to using it as a shield around her face.

"Good morning." Grandma said from the living room as she set up plates. "I was hoping my grandson's lack of balls wouldn't keep you in your room all day." She said with a smile. "It's nice to see you."

"I didn't want to be rude." She said crossing her arms.

"If you ask me you're being too polite." Grandma said placing the last plate down. "I'm sorry about all this." she said. "I was the one who pushed him to do the show because it was the last bit of shining hope for that restaurant." She said closing her eyes and holding up her hands. "I don't think any of us foresaw him meeting someone as wonderful as you."

"So what's the actual deal about the will?" Gabriella asked looking up at grandma and pushing her hair back.

"Well it's short of black and white." She said with shrug. "If he doesn't marry before thirty the other half of the restaurant goes to Ted and his son Harold."

"Who already owns half?"

"Well if he gets married he gets their half."

"I know how much that restaurant means to him." Gabriella said running her hand along one of the chairs.

"As much as I think that restaurant means to him I think you mean more." Grandma said crossing her arms. "Now whether he knows that or not is another story."

Gabriella gave a half smile response.

"I wish the circumstances we're different." Grandma said. "I wish Harold and Ted weren't dicks." She added. "But I hope so much that you won't give up on loving my grandson."

"I'm not even sure he loves me." Gabriella said. "With the restaurant on the table I'm not even sure if what he says he's feeling is real."

"I understand." Grandma said "Why don't you help me out in the kitchen, I get the feeling once those boys come off the roof they're going to be starving like a pack of wild dogs." She said making her way into the kitchen.

Harold and Troy glared at each other as they stood in the living room. Harold wife sat on the couch with the baby while the other two were running around. Chad and Zeke were seated on either side of Gabriella who was horrified as she watched the boys argue.

"That was a new Stove!" Troy said with clenched fist.

Ted crossed his arms and looked at his own wife and Grandma who had gone into the other room. "I told you that kitchen was reaching a breaking point."

"Bullshit you just went ahead and broke it." Chad said with a grunt.

"Chad, stay out of this." Harold said rolling his eyes. "This is a family matter."

"What family?" Troy said looking from his uncle to his cousin. "Family doesn't wait till some one's back is turned and stab them in be back."

"It's for the good of the restaurant."

"You're just trying to ease my father." Troy yelled.

"I would never try to ease my brother." Ted said stepping in closer to them. "But at the same time things are changing and we have to keep up and change with it or else we're left behind and out of business." He said in a stern voice.

"My father would have wanted the restaurant to stay cozy and family oriented not become like some other food chain."

"Your father died." Harold said looking at Troy with an annoyed expression. "You don't know what your father would have wanted and my father owns half or that restaurant."

"Until I get married!" Troy said looking at him with annoyance.

"Right because I'm sure this whole TV land melt down is going to work." Ted said looking at Gabriella. "I'm sure you're a nice girl but what's in it for you."

"Nothing." She said in a low voice.

"She's not part of this." Troy said stepping in between their eye sight.

"No she's just the key to owning the restaurant." Harold said.

"There's no way this is even legal. It's like you're getting a male order bride to get you the restaurant and fuck you on a regular basis."

"That's enough." Troy said loudly taking a step forward. "Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with the will my father left behind."

"Just your loop hole to it." Harold sneered.

"Okay I think you shouldn't be here." Chad said getting up from the couch and pulling Gabriella with him. "We'll be in the kitchen." He said and Zeke followed.

"You will respect her because she will be my wife and when I inherit the restaurant bet on it that I'll make sure anything that you've done is wiped out and my father's wishes are restored." Troy said taking a step forward.

"Grow up and get a job Troy." Harold said crossing his arms. "That restaurant is mine."

"If you marry her." Ted said. "Remember that it has to last five years to get the full control of the restaurant."

"In the mean time we get half until then." Harold smiled.

"What?" Troy looked at them both with wide eyes.

"Yes your father just thought of everything, he wanted to be sure you could stand on your own feet. And trust me I will do all that I can to make life in that restaurant unbearable for both you and her."

"You better hope it's love Troy." Harold smiled.

Gabriella sat quietly in the kitchen as Chad listened at the doorway. Grandma and Claire sat at the table both nursing a glass of wine.

"I swear I've told him to just leave it alone but he never listens." Claire said with a sigh. "I mean I know he doing what's best for the restaurant and Harold wants to be able to support his family but there has to be another way because this fighting is getting to be ridiculous."

"I wish I could still put him over my knee." Grandma said.

"I just wish they would compromise."

Gabriella looked at Zeke who smiled at her kindly. "It's not like this all the time." he said comfortingly "and once he gets the restaurant things will roll a lot smoother.

"No they won't." Chad whispered coming into the conversation with his back turned to Grandma and Claire. "There's a new condition from the will we didn't think about."

"What's that?"

"They have to last five years married owning half before they get the entire restaurant. In which case means five years of dear Uncle Ted butting into the marriage to make her want a divorce."

"What?" Gabriella said wide eyed. "I didn't sign up this." she said looking at Zeke. "I didn't even want to get married until four weeks ago."

"Relax Troy wouldn't stand for that." Chad said looking at her with sympathy.

"We'll figure out something." Zeke said with a half smile.

Just then Troy walked into the kitchen and everyone was silent.

"Gabriella I need to talk to you." He said point outside.

Gabriella looked at zeke and Chad who both nodded. Gabriella got down from her stool at the counter and walked towards the back door with him behind her.

Once they were outside he took a deep breath. Gabriella didn't know what to say and she just watched him as he stood there looking off to the side. Looking back at her she felt her heart speed up as he looked straight into her eyes. His hand reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His touch was gentle as he looked at her with a small smile. "I know this has probably been hell for you."

Gabriella stood quite.

"I also know your still not happy about me not telling you about the will." He added looking at her with fear in his eyes. "If I could go back I'd tell you about all this on our first date." He said with a regretful smile. "But I was so scared I'd lose you if I told you because then you wouldn't take our relationship seriously."

Gabriella was silent. "What are you saying."

"What I'm trying to say is that the restaurant might be the reason I'm here but not the reason I love you." He said silently. "I want you to know that."

Gabriella felt her shoulders release something about hearing him say it made her believe it.

"Gabriella if we're married we're going to have lots of bumps along the way and it might be hell for while." He said in low voice. "But I love you more than anything and I want to be with you."

"It not enough." She said silently.

"What?" he said looking at her oddly.

"I know what the restaurant means to you." She said not able to look him in the eye. "But I'd be leaving my family and friends and everything I know to be here with you." She said with a frown trying to hold back her own tears. "You want me to give up everything so you can have a shot at owning your father's restaurant."

"Gabriella?" he said looking at her with a worried expression.

"I love you. It's just that this is all way to much strain on a relationship." she said "and I haven't been in a relationship for six years."

"Gabriella I'm going to ask you to marry me?" he said placing his hand gently under her chin. "Because I love you and want to be with you. At this point I don't care about the restaurant. I want you."

"And I don't want to be the reason you lose the restaurant."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't ask me to marry you."


	36. Chapter 36

Troy sat in the kitchen the next day with Chad and Zeke as they waited for Tina. Grandma took a swig of her beer and then looked at the three of them sitting in the kitchen each of them with long faces.

"What's done is done." She said with a sigh. "No use pouting over something already decided."

Troy looked up at her, his eyes a duller shade of blue. Today Uncle Ted and Harold would not be joining them, it was just the four.

"She asked me not to ask her to marry me?" Troy said in a low voice.

"The restaurant is going to crash and burn." Zeke said in a low voice.

"Or become another one of the food chains in the business." Chad also said in a low voice.

"And I'm going to grow older and die." Grandma said propping her hip up to the side. "Honestly we have a young lady coming here at any moment." She said. "Do you think she's going to feel good if you boys greet her like three bummed frogs on a log?"

"What's the point?" Troy said with a shrug.

"There isn't one I suppose." She said looking down at the pot of pasta salad. "But we have to make the best of it." She said "It not fair to Tina if we don't"

"All things aside would you even consider marrying Tina?" Chad said with a half smile.

"No." Troy said leaning back in the chair. "She's cool, she's just not…"

"Gabriella." Zeke finished for him.

"Right."

_Confessional Scene._

"_He won't last with Tina." Chad said with a sigh. "With Gabriella he has a chance." He was quite for a moment. "I think I have a plan B." Chad said leaning back in his chair._

_Fade out and Zeke fades in._

"_I can't believe everything is just going so bad." He said leaning back and looking at the camera. "I just want him to happy and man poor Gabriella." he said shaking his head. "She'd never come back to the house after yesterday."_

_Fade out._

The men sat at the table eating as Tina laugh with Grandma about the time Troy tired to give the fishes in his father's fish tank orange juice because he thought they need vitamin C.

"Honest mistake." Troy said forcing himself to laugh.

"Oh my god." Tina said with a giggle. "My father would have killed me." She said looking over at Chad who was smiling at her with kindness.

"Well his father never emptied out a fish tank I'll tell you that." Grandma said waving her hand.

Troy smiled as Tina leaned over and nudged him a bit. Troy smiled and looked over at Zeke and Chad who were smiling at him in return.

_Confessional Scene._

"_I know what woman he's thinking about right now and I got 2 grand it's not the tooth pick sitting in that chair at the dinner table." Grandma said pointing off camera. "I not saying she ain't got a shot but she ain't even close to making him as happy as Gabriella did." _

_Fade out and Troy fades in._

"_My grandma is the world to me and at the end of the day she is going to tell me what she think wither I want to hear it out not." He said leaning forward. "I have one last date with both girls after this and as I see one last chance to convince Gabriella that giving us a try might be worth it." _

_Fade out._

The next afternoon Troy was sitting in the living talking to Tina, while his Grandmother was in the kitchen making lunch.

"So things go bad with Gabriella visit." She said looking at him and leaning back on the couch.

"Kind of." He said with a shrug to his shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Troy said with a smile. "It's alright."

Tina let out a sigh and lean into him resting her head on his chest. "I never would have guessed I'd be in the final two." She said

"Well you're a good person with a good heart." Troy said with a smile.

"I think what your uncle is doing to your fathers restaurant is horrible." She added. "The nerve of him."

"Yeah I know." Troy said leaning back and settling a bit more. "he just doesn't understand that not everyone wants to eat a different version of some Boston Market or McDonalds."

"Well I understand" she said placing a hand over his stomach and rubbing a small circle. There was something about her that was comforting and inviting. She was easy to talk to.

"does the terms of the will bother you?" he asked.

"Not at all, I mean you said so yourself you're not letting it rule your decision." She said with a smile. "I think as long as you stay true to what your heart wants and be honest that you'll be fine."

Troy winced as he looked away from her and at the floor. "You're right." He said with frown

"I wish I wasn't" she whispered.

"What?" Troy looked down to see Tina looking up at him with sad eye. "I know your heart belongs to someone else and I know picking me would just be a good Business move." She said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry?" Troy said looking at her with a heavy heart.

"Don't be things happen people fall in love if it's not meant to be it's not meant to be." she said with a wave of the hand.

_Confessional Scene._

"_It's a reality show people." Tina said looking at the camera. "The chances of finding real love, is like a needle in a hay stack." Crossing her legs she leaned back. "Besides if I get in-between them I'm sure I'll be the most hated person in America right now." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Who am I to f*** with god design." _

_Fade out._

Troy was sitting out by the pool with his feet in the water when Brad came up to him with the days agenda.

"Okay buddy you ready for the long home stretch?" He said crouching down to be at eye level.

"Sure what's up?" Troy said looking up at him with curiosity.

"Today you have a date with Tina at noon for lunch. Then you have a date with Gabriella for dinner." Brad said marking off some things on his clip board. "Tomorrow aka the big finally you're going shopping for a ring and then later that night." He said leading off and smiling at Troy.

"Seems like everything going to be smooth sailing." Troy said nodding her head slowly.

"Hey I know it's hard and your shitting bricks but trust me this is all golden baby." He said with a bright smile. "say a few charming things give a good kiss good night and she'll be eating out of your hand when you pop the question."

"I don't think it's going to go that smoothly." Troy said with a nervous look.

"Well we do what we can." Brad said standing up again. "Why don't you go over to wardrobe and have them fix you up for this afternoon alright."

"Right."

That afternoon Troy and Tina were talking about dogs and cats as they ate their lunch.

"Oh man as soon as I get back home I'm getting a cat."

"Cats are mean. you'll be better off with a dog." Troy said pointing his fork at her. "I mean Dogs are loyal and friendly creatures."

"So are cats."

"No cats turn women into old maids with cat issues." He said leaning forward. "Never seen a women with dog Issues."

"I'm not buying it." Tina said shaking her head. "I think cats are warm cute and fuzzy."

"Next thing you know you'll be telling me Rattle snakes are harmless."

"Well."

"Oh my god." Troy said with a laugh.

Tina broke out into a laugh as well and the both of them smiled at each other.

"You know the greatest thing about you is that your east to talk too." He said with a smile.

"The greatest thing about you is that you like making other people smile." She responded.

Leaning in he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"No sparks." Tina sighed as she looked at him with forced smile.

"Things would be a lot easier if there were." He said leaning back in his chair.

"I don't think that there suppose to be easy." Tina said shrugging her shoulders "My father told me that as long as you're willing to fight for something you believe in even the hard stuff will pan out in the end." She said tilting her head to the side. "Do you have any idea what to say to her yet?"

"Not a thing." Troy said running a hand through his hair as he looked away.

"Well what about just telling her how you feel."

"Already tried too," he said shrugging his shoulders. "it's not that easy."

"Nothing worth it ever is Troy."


	37. Chapter 37

After spending the rest of the day alone in his room he laid on his bed not sure what to say but thinking about all the things he loved about her. She was different from any other woman he'd met and even in a crowd of 20 when she wanted to fade out she stood out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back.

"I'm not like other girls Mr. Bolton I am not the kind to throw myself at men." She said back towards the door.

"If you're all high and mighty then why are you on a game show competing for my hand in marriage?" he asked following her.

"Trust me I am not here voluntarily." She said reaching for the door knob. Her face was softer in the darkness of his room.

"Then enlighten me." He said looking into her brown eyes and just as he was about to back away for fear that he would touch her a curl of hair shifted and came into her face begging for his attention reaching out to touch loose curl he pushed it back and smile. "Why are you here?"

"Don't touch me." She said slapping his hand way.

"Sorry." He said coming back a bit and holding both hands up in surrender. "If you don't want to be here then just say so and I'll send you home no worries." He whispered.

"Good." She nodded. Turning the knob she opened the door and back out of his room. "Night." With that she closed the door behind her and Troy was staring at the brown oak door in complete confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash back.

Troy reached over for the orange ball chad had given him in the airport and tossed up and caught while another thought came to mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back.

"When you meet someone you know." He said with grin. "Some of us click, some of us don't" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yet we click?" She said walking along side him and shaking her head.

"No we repel." He responded with a half laugh.

"Then why am I still here?"

"Why is every other line from your mouth a question?"

"Mr. Bolton, it been a displeasure not that its surprising and I will see you tomorrow." She whispered holding out her hand for a shake.

"Why don't you call me Troy?" he said ignoring her hand.

"Because Mr. Bolton, I don't like you." She responded tilting her head. There was a moment of pause as he stared down at her with a smirk.

"Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" He stated taking her hand.

Gabriella was about to say that for hatred to be blind one would have to have no reason to hate the hated, but before she could he tugged on her hand pulling her closer and bringing his lips down to hers. The instant their lips met Gabriella felt her body shift on its weight and in an act of betrayal her body leaned forwards into his for support. His free hand came up to the small of her back holding her in the closeness as he kissed her deeper using his tongue to please and tease her bottom lip and making her part her lips for him.

Letting a moan escape his lips he pushed to explore her mouth thoroughly, more than he had in hotel room. This time he wanted to taste her and feel the heat of her warm mouth against his. He was captivated by how willingly she crumbled and amused by how much she enjoyed it even though she was hesitant to his touch. Her lips that had mumbled words of hate moments before were now as loving and lusting as his own.

Pulling away because of oxygen deprivation he looked down into her half lidded eyes. She was a sight in the moonlight and delight against his body. It only took a moment before she was pulled from the daze and pulled herself back, jumping from him as if he were on fire. Almost tipping on the potted plant behind her she steadied herself and placed a hand over her lips.

"Whoa there tenderfoot." He said holding out his hands in case she would fall. "Relax." He said in a low voice. "I'd hate to see you fall from being weak at the knees."

"Like hell." She mumbled making her way towards the door.

"Someone has her panties in a twist." He said with a deep breath as he watched her go.

Gabriella pause in mid step and turned around coming back at him with two strides she pointed a finger. "Don't, for one minute, think that you had any effect whatsoever on my panties."

"Oh really then what did I have an effect on?" he said leaning in closer to her with a grin.

"Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing." She said turning around and making her way back into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back.

"Troy." said a male's voice from the door. "Time for date two." He announced.

Troy got up from the bed and adjusted his shirt. Tonight he had to get her back. He had to pull out all the trick he could think of and he had to get her back. After all the time they spent together and all the changes he couldn't let it end like this.

Waiting outside by the limo he looked up to see Gabriella standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him with hesitation.

"Brie?" he called to her with a smile.

As if caught in the headlights she looked at him a bit startled.

"You look nice." He said looking down at her green thin strap dress with black flowers on the bottom half. Her hair was down and wavy, just like he liked it.

"Thank you." She said as she began to descend down the stairs.

"Almost like our first date, huh?" he said holding out a hand.

"So we leave the way we started." Gabriella said with a small forced grin.

Troy nodded and let her get into the limo before him. Damn it he had to try harder than that.

Troy placed his hand on hers as they sat side by side in the limo and to his delight she didn't pull away she just sighed and looked out the window away from him.

"So do you think when you go back you're going to be an Tax auditor?" he asked thinking back to what she said about the girls starting the small band again.

"Maybe, maybe not." Gabriella said looking at him and then down at her free hand. "I'm not quite sure where to go from here." She said with a small smirk. "Lot's changed."

"Well there is always bar tending?" he said with a smile as he down at her free hand as well.

"Yes." She said with a small laugh. "I can bar tend and sing my way to the top." She said shaking her head.

"Never know?" Troy said giving her hand a squeeze. "Feelings change."

"All the time." she said lifting her eye to look at him.

Gabriella heart was breaking with each touch and look he'd given her. Each time he made her laugh even though she so badly wanted to hate him. Gabriella tried to stay out of her body and mind as they were seated for dinner. It was so hard to be on autopilot around him when each move made her slam back into manual just to watch.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked looking out into the dance floor.

Gabriella mind told her to sit in that chair and not move but her heart told her what damage could one dance do?

"Okay." She said getting up after him and taking his extended hand.

Gabriella felt his arms wrap around her as he held her close. For six years no man had held her that close. For six years she didn't think she could love another man that much. Gabriella rapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder his cologne making its way into her nose.

"Brie." He said in a low voice.

"Yes." She answered taking peace in his arms just for the moment.

"We can make this work." He said placing his chin on her head.

"No we can't." She said closing her eyes.

"I'm going to ask you to marry me tomorrow." He said silently.

Gabriella was silent and she closed her eyes to push back a tear. "I'm not going to say yes."

Troy closed his own eyes, he couldn't lose her. "Since day one you've held my attention and even though I repulsed you we both fell for each other." he said letting her loose a little.

"We might have fallen in love Troy, but our lives are still very different."

Troy led her into a spin and brought her back to him so he could push her hair away from her neck and allow him a perfect very. Troy placed his lips on the curve of her neck his lips pressed softly onto her skin. "I just want to be with you." He whispered.

Gabriella felt the pool of heat between her legs as she remembered everything this man could do for her. Her body against her own mind surrendered and she let out a small moan as she leaned her body into him. She had to get away from this man.

"Sexual attraction and love are two different things." She whispered licking her lips.

Troy hands stilled as he held her. "Is this just a sexual attraction for you?" he asked silently.

"It might be." she said looking up at him.

Gabriella felt him pull her off the dance floor and led her into empty hall away from the cameras. Looking for a door he pulled one open and pulled her inside. As soon as they were alone he knew his time was limited and he pushed her against the wall trapping her body tightly. His hands came down on her body feeling and touching lighting fires in their wake and Gabriella arched herself to give her body to him. His lips came down on her neck down to the opening of her dress. His hands reached around to cup her bottom and squeeze. There was another moan but this time from Troy and it caused him to pull away from her. "that" he said looking at her as he controlled his breathing. "is sexual attraction."

Gabriella stared at him with wide eyes confused as to what point he was trying to make.

"This." he said pulling her gently to him and passing a hand over her cheek slowly he brought his lips down on to hers and he kissed them slowly. Her lips opening to him with a sense of delight as his hands remained to cup her face and his lips pressed gently on to hers. For a moment that was all there was and Gabriella almost forgot where they were or even who they were because just his touch and closeness was sending her over the edge.

As soon as Troy pulled away he looked down into her eyes which were heavy and her lips swollen from his kiss. "That was something a bit more then sexual attraction." He said opening the door behind him and stepping out.

Gabriella remained in the small room for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. She didn't even know what to do next, but deciding it should be something she took a step out of the closet and back to where the people were.

Troy had a hard you wouldn't believe. And while jumping her willing bones in that closet might have seemed like a good idea he was sure the cameras would go looking for them. Once he walked into the room he noticed the camera guy looking for them in the crowd on the dance floor and Troy walked over to the bar for a drink.

The rest of the night they sat across from each other and Troy who was going to be frustrated tossed his napkin onto the table. "Damn it brie." He said looking over at her. "I'm not David, I'm not going to say I love you and not mean it." He said looking at her.

"Troy you're asking for a lot." Gabriella said putting down her fork.

"What am I asking for?" Troy said leaning forward. "To be with you."

"Troy I have been alone in my parents' home for 6 years." She said placing both hands on the table. "do you think it was easy for me to come home with my tail between my legs after what happened with David?"

"I'm not David."

"That might be the case but when it comes down to it you both just want something for yourselves. He wanted his own bar and I helped him get one. After he got it I was no longer needed." She said looking at him. "What happens after five years and the restaurant is yours and sexual attraction fades and real life kicks in Troy?"

"I'll still want to be with you."

"How can you be so sure." She said looking down at the candles flame. "All you know about me is that I play music, bartend, and that I work with lots of numbers."

"I know you don't give yourself the credit you deserve; I know that you're strong, independent, beautiful and you look down at your feet when you're nervous." He said leaning back. "I know you smell like almonds and there's another smell I can't figure out but it drives me crazy." he said reaching for her hand. "your skin even your cold is so warm and it baffles me." He said looking down at her hand. "I know that I miss you when I'm not with you and I' happy when I am with you even if your spitting fire."

"Enough." She said looking up at him. Her eyes were a dark brown and he could see his future in them. He wanted to be with her. "You could know all that and it just means that we spent too much time around each other." she said pulling her hands away from him. "You're forcing it." She said in low voice. "This is a turning point in my life Troy." she said looking at him. "With all the changes I don't need to deal with moving to a new location, losing my friends and family, having my marriage become the spectacle of a family feud. And set up for America to see nonetheless." She said looking at him with a tear rolling down her cheek. "If you love someone you would be willing to give up everything for them, but if they loved you back they'd never ask you to." She said and with that she got up from the table. "I just want a normal life Troy and I love you but you can't promise me that."

Troy sat there in silence as she left the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Troy stepped out of the limo and walked over to the entrance to the ring shop.

_Confessional Scene_

"_Today I have to pick out a ring for my future bride." He said looking at the camera. "Might be nice if I knew she'd even say yes." He said looking down. "I mean I'm pretty much taking a leap of faith that she might see the light." He said with a shrug. "I think everyone knows where I stand with Tina and where I stand with Gabriella. I know all of you know where Gabriella stands better than I do." he said with a small frown._

_Fade out._

"A first step in your engagement ring search is to become acquainted with both diamond and engagement ring basics." The woman said as she held the display case box. "Engagements rings are not as complicated as men think they are."

"Are you sure?" Troy said looking at all the rings that looked the same to him.

"Diamond shapes and diamond cuts" the woman said looking at him with a smile. "They're not the same thing, but they are closely related."

Troy took a deep breath and looked at the lady with wide eyes. "oh dear god."

Meanwhile Gabriella was getting out of the limo to enter a salon.

_Confessional Scene_

"_I know this whole day is suppose to be about us and being pampered." She said with a shrug. "however I'd kill for a big tub of ice cream and long plaid button up shirt." She said with a small smile. "Lots of people must think I'm, like the biggest idiot in the world for treating Troy the way I have but if all this has taught me anything about people it's that being in front of the lights and camera's can change you." She said looking at her hand. "Life is not a fairy tale. I think that what Troy and I have is just a fluke." She said looking off camera. "David and Troy aside, I need to prove to me that I can take care of myself." She said patting her chest. "I need to move out on my own and do things my way for a while." _

_Fade out._

Gabriella reached out her hand to the hair dresser as she came up to the chair.

"Oh honey I already know what I'm going to be doing with that hair, it's so rich and thick." He said brining up his free hand to touch her hair. "I know so many people who would kill for those locks." He said as he ushered her to the chair.

"Thank you. I think." Gabriella said with a smile.

"It's great." He said with a smile.

The hair dresser began to comb Gabriella's hair as she leaned back comfortably.

Tina who was leaned back into the chair her face covered in guacamole and eyes covered in cucumber.

"So Tina are you enjoying yourself?" Said a woman as she came behind Tina's chair and began to rub her temples.

_Confessional scene_

"_Oh my god I am loving this." Tina said as she leaned back into the chair. "My hair has highlights. My nails are painted I have make up on." She said holding out her hands. "What is not to love about being pampered?" Tina took a deep breath. "Men of the world watch out because I am sexy, single and sexually pent up." She said with a laugh._

_Fade out._

Troy looked at a diamond ring and he smiled. It was glistened like Gabriella, it was unique yet simple. It was a tear drop diamond with a sliver band. With a frown Troy thought about she had said. Looking down at the ring he closed the box and let his thumb caress the outer side of the material. He could feel his heart breaking and he could feel the weight of disappointment on his shoulders coming from his parents. It seemed like everything he did was just a moment to late or a step too fast. Looking out the window of the limo he watched the streets pass by. This was it, the next time he saw her she would reject him and he wasn't sure if he could take. He wasn't sure what he would do.

The cards were dealt and none in his favor. Not only did he lose Gabriella but he lost everything his parents had built for him and everything they wanted for him. Without the restaurant he was out a job. He failed his family. The only thing left to him he let go. To be honest he wasn't even sure he'd want it anyway. Maybe like Gabriella he should take the 25 thousand and begin his new life as well. She wasn't the only one with a life changing moment. After a long business call with Chad they'd gone over all the possibilities and options. Open a new restaurant and start over. Looking back at the velvet box he took a deep breath. Maybe one day he could look her up. Maybe.

Tina who was wearing a pink thin strapless dress was putting on her shoes as she sat in the bed room. The house was pretty quite without the rest of the girls. Expect for the faint noise of Gabriella playing the piano. After piecing together the strap on her left heal she got up from the bed and walked down the hall

_**Swift as a wind song  
you sang the music of an honest bird  
I waited for some contradiction  
but truth was ringing in your every word  
and every moment since then  
the one thing I can say  
is that I belong with you and no one else**_

It was the song she heard her singing in Hawaii. It seemed like she had finished it. Tina slowly walked into the living room and leaned on the door frame._****_

Lay down those heavy burdens  
on the banks of this river deep  
know that every piece of your past  
is always some place safe with me  
and there's no room for judgment  
I want you as yourself  
because I belong with you  
and no one else  


Her hair was up and cascading down in curls, her nails were manicured and her makeup was light. Tina smiled as her grey dress hung on her body elegantly and her one shoulder was exposed while a strap ran over the other.

_**  
We have both been broken  
bent into painful shapes  
We almost let those old fears carry over and get in the way  
every struggle just makes our love get stronger than it was yesterday**_

Looking up her eyes were blank as she placed her hands on the keys slowly.

_****_

So here we are now  
ain't it lucky we survived it all  
searching for self in seperate rivers  
only to end up in the same waterfall  
and when we're gray and wiser  
story I will tell is that I belong with you  
and no one, no one else,  
I belong I belong with you and no no no one and no one else  
I belong with you and no one, no one else

Gabriella was quite as she sat there on the bench for the last time. Her bags were packed and ready to go. The last of her business here was done.

"Sounds like a waste of true love if you ask me." Tina said walking into the room slowly the sounds of her heals clicking on the floor with every step.

She knew someone had been in the room behind her. She had hoped it would have been Troy, but maybe that was like reaching in the dark for string.

"This is really it isn't it?" Gabriella said looking up at Tina.

"Question is?" Tina said leaning on the piano and looking down at Gabriella. "Is it really the end or is it really just the beginning?"

"Am I crazy if I say no?" Gabriella asked looking up at Tina.

"You're only crazy if you think you're crazy." Tina said with a warm smile.

"I love him."

"Then love him."

"But getting married on a reality TV show, dealing with his feuding family, leaving my friends and family, relocating myself completely." She said looking away.

"Love makes us all do crazy things." Tina said knocking her knuckles on the piano top. "It's also the scariest shit you'll ever live through."

Gabriella chuckled a bit as she looked back up at Tina. "You're a really nice person." She said a bit puzzled. "Why are you helping me?"

"Gabriella, do I look like the kind of woman who wants seconds?" Tina said pushing her hair behind her shoulders. "I know when the jig is up." She said with a smile. "Look," Tina watched as Gabriella pushed back a tear. "No man is worth your tears, and when you find the man who is, he'll never make you cry."

Gabriella was silent for a moment as she thought about the real reason behind her tears. "I think I need to go my own way on this one." Gabriella said in a low voice.

"As long as it makes you happy it can't be that bad." Tina smiled.

Troy stood in center of a gazebo, waiting on the first girl to show. His heart was pounding as he tried to think of things other then what was about to happen. Brad who was all smiles came up to him and fixed his tie. "Alright buddy." He said in a low tone. "It's been three months." He said with a smile. "You're going to fine."

Troy took a deep breath as he looked away from brad.

"Word of advice," Brad said adjusting Troy's suit. "If you have to humiliate yourself for love, Do it." He said with a warm smile. "Not everyone finds a woman who knows James Naismith, invented basketball in 1891" he said with a light chuckle.

"First girl is ready boss." A red headed man in a black outfit tapped brad on the shoulder with the thumbs up.

"Show time," Brad whispered. "Good luck."

Troy looked at the entrance and felt a cold sweat pour over his body.

Tina smiled as she walked towards him. She looked great and she looked confident. Troy felt sorry for rejecting her but he was happy to how she had taken things.

"Hey there handsome." She said as soon as she was closer to him. "Bet you dress up like that for all your wedding proposals huh?"

"I try to do what I can to make each occasion special." He replied with a smile.

"Well it's a good thing you have a sense of humor." She said with a tilt to her head. "You might need it."

"Tina," he said with a smile. "You are the best woman a man can find." He said reaching out to hold her hand. "And I'm sorry I can't make the chemistry between us but I do know that I want to be one of your good friends because your kind, honest, decent and I can't find a flaw about you." He said with a smile.

Tina smiled as her eyes grew teary.

"But my heart belongs to someone else." He said with a regretful smile. "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"It's fine." She said giving him a hug. "I wish you all the luck in the world and I pray you find peace and love." She whispered in his ear.

After she pulled away they shook hands and she turned to leave. Troy stood at his spot in the gazebo and ran a hand through his hair. This was it. It all came down to the next five minutes of his life. He had to tell her he loved her he had to tell her he wanted to start a new life with her. He had to tell her that he would never ask her to change for him.

Troy watched as he looked towards the entrance. Gabriella appeared and she took a deep breath before walking down the long carpet. His breath was gone as he watched her smile up at him. She smiled. Everything in his body went numb as she took each step closer to him. Smiling back at her he took a deep breath as well.

"Gabriella." he said reaching for her hand as she placed it in his. "I can't tell you how much I love you." He said looking into her brown eyes which stared back at him. "I knew there something about you before I met you. It was almost as if the moment I saw your picture name on the bottom I knew." He said with a smile.

Gabriella stood silently looking him in the eyes as she listened to him speak.

"I hope you can believe me when I say this but I don't want to go back to working in that restaurant." He said with a smirk. "Love is never wanting to lose faith, never wanting to give up, and never truly moving on. Love is knowing and praying in the deepest part of what's left of your heart that they feel the same."

Gabriella tilted her head as she looked at him questioningly.

"Gabriella Montez," he said getting down on one knee. "I will gladly give away the restaurant, sell my house and leave my home town if it meant starting over with you." He said pulling out the ring. "I love you more than anything in the world and I can't imagine myself without you." He said in a low voice. "Will you marry me?"

Gabriella was silent as she took in this information. "One condition." She said looking down at him with a serious face.

Taking a deep breath he smiled and looked up at her. "Anything,"

"All male waiters." She said with a smile.

Troy let out a laugh as he looked up at her with happiness in his eyes. "Please say yes."

"Yes."

Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around her swinging her around as he spun. "I'm the luckiest man in the world right now." He said setting her down and then coming down on her mouth and making her his.

Gabriella sighed as she pulled away bringing herself to snuggle into his chest. "I'm sorry for earlier." She said in a low voice. "I was scared."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	39. Chapter 39

One year later

Gabriella let a low moan escape from her lips as Troy kissed her neck. Her hand gripped the sheets as his drove into her again. "Troy." she whispered bringing one hand up to grab his hair.

"Brie." He said bringing his lips up to hers. Their climax was close as she screamed louder. The bed rocked slowly as their bodies slid against each other.

"Oh my god." Gabriella arched her back as she opened her self more to him, inviting him deeper into her core. "Don't stop." she whispered her eyes half open and half closed in the mere bliss of his body so close to hers. His shaft filling her entirely as she moved her hips to match his rhythm.

"Brie." He let a small grunt as he drove into her his climax just at the edge. She was driving him crazy her body was so warm, wet, and inviting. Her body was his.

"I'm going to cum." She moaned wrapping both her arms around him and holding onto him.

"You're so wet." He whispered as he placed another kiss on her neck.

"Oh god." She gasped clinging onto him as her world spiraled into her climax.

Troy could feel each ripple of pleasure humming through her body sending his own into a climax so intense he let his lips come crashing down onto hers and both explored each other climax as they rode on the ecstasy that rippled through them.

Both working to find their breath lay still entangled in each other, afraid that moving would bring in the cold world outside their room.

"Chicago winters suck." Troy said shifting her hair over her shoulders.

"Well I told you to get the heat turned on before November for a reason." She said with a small laugh.

"Oh well this kind of heat works out just fine for me." He said nuzzling into her body.

"You're always horny." She said rolling her eyes. Gabriella looked over at the clock and began to move her body away from his.

"Stop sleeping half naked and looking as sexy as you do and I might let you out of bed when you wake up." He said with a smirk as he leaned up on his side.

"Right." She said with a smirk as she picked up one of his shirts and flung it over her head.

"How come you always look better in my clothes." He said getting up and reaching for his boxers.

The bedroom had just been painted three days ago and Gabriella had just started to decorate the room to her liking. The walls were a light tan and the sheets were a mixture of white and badge giving the room a soft beach and clam feeling. The four poster bed was his idea because the thought of her in it drove him crazy.

Gabriella pulled up her jeans and began to button up. "I'm going down to home depot with Sharpay today to pick out the colors for the bathroom." She said with a smile.

"Funny I have to sit through yet another designers presentation for the Bar and grill." He said with a grim smile. "What part of family friendly but classic don't people get." Troy disappeared into his closet for some fresh clothes.

"Well Chad was telling me yesterday that the Bar is going to be all rustic like and wooden surfaces." She said with a smile.

"I mean were serving things that are not only classic dishes from old family recipes but were offering a cheers kind of quality." Troy said emerging from the closet. "Only we're going to have a hot sexy bartender." Troy looked at Gabriella hungrily as he walked towards her with his clothes in hand.

"Hey well just get the heat turned on." She said reaching for her sweater. "Freezing is not attractive." She said walking over to her dresser.

"Done and done." He said walking towards the bathroom.

Gabriella shook out her hair and then pulled it back into a pony tail. The house was almost finished. They bought a nice family home and redesigned it from the inside out. Thanks to Zeke she now had a kitchen one only dreams of and all because he had all those connections from the restaurant. Despite his intentions were purely targeted on Sharpay who was helping her with the living room at the time. It seemed like things were settling in their places as everything came to a close the restaurant was due to open in two weeks and the their wedding was in three. Gabriella smiled and sighed as looked at her image. She looked younger, sexier, more care free, and the soft glow of love radiated in on her skin.

"Babe do we have man shaving cream, because all I can find is this flower scented stuff." He said looking at the can. He had a bathroom towel wrapped around his waist and he muscles were gleaming as the steam from the bathroom made him shiny.

"I pick up some for you today." She said with a smile.

"What do I use till then?" he said looking at her with wide eyes.

Gabriella laughed and walked over to him, "Looks like it's Fresh April flowers for you." She said with a sexy smirk.

"Not cool." He said looking at her and holding up the can. "We need neutral shaving cream."

"No you need to learn to buy an extra can." She corrected placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll talk to you later tonight." She said reaching for her purse.

"Don't forget the heat Troy."

"Forget twice and it's all you ever hear." Troy mumbled as he walked back into the bathroom.

Gabriella honked the horn as she waited for Sharpay to come from her house. After a moment she seen the pink covered blonde step outside and lock the door behind her.

"Hold your panties lady." Sharpay called as her pink and white sneakers took her to the car. Her fade blue jeans hugged her tightly as her pink shirt hung lose under her pink sweater.

"Taylor is waiting on us." She said with a smile.

Sharpay got inside the car and placed her purse under her feet. "Okay I'm in." she said as Gabriella put the car in drive.

"Make anyone cry today?" Gabriella said with a smirk as she looked over at Sharpay.

"No but it's only noon." She said reaching over to adjust the music. "Tonight is pizza at your place right?"

"Right," Gabriella confirmed as they got on the expressway to Taylor's apartment.

"Zeke going to be there?" she asked quietly.

"I knew you weren't wearing those tight ass pants for me." Gabriella shook her head in amusement.

"Hey you got your why not let a best friend get hers." She said with a pout. "Besides I seen him the other day playing with the guys in the yard and-" Sharpay took a deep breath and fanned herself. "Lord help me he is a fine piece of dark chocolate I would not mine tasting."

"Oh my god." Gabriella said with a giggle. "He has only been here 6 months and you want to jump his bones." The boys made the decision to come to Chicago and work alongside her and Troy with the restaurant. Chad took care of all the business issues and Zeke helped Troy with the kitchen. For now Taylor was helping out with getting all the legal documents ready and permits approved. Their plan was going to work and Gabriella for the first time in a long time felt like her life was going somewhere and she was on the right path.

"yeah I want to fuck him." Sharpay said with a smile. "Hell I'm not even picky about the where and when all he needs to do is lay back and let mamma do the work." she said

"Yeah well Amanda was bringing the boys lemonade like it was going out of style." She said with a laugh. "Ever since Gabriel was born and her figure came back her sex drive is on over kill and max was telling me that he trying to keep up, but the she so demanding."

"Hey if I was blimp for 7 months and without sex for 6 months I'd be jumping his bones 2 or 3 times a day." Sharpay said fixing her makeup in the side mirror. "Besides your sister's boobs got huge." She said with a laugh. "Max must me in heaven."

"That's the word." She said shivering a little as the idea of her sister's sex life freaked her out a bit.

Pulling up in front of Taylor's house she noticed a red BMW in parked outside. "Are you shitting me?" Gabriella said looking at the front door and watching as Chad came out.

"Looks like someone beat me." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Seriously who let the hormones take over this city?"

"Girl hormones always ran this city you've just been dried up till you met that little energizer bunny of a fiancé." Sharpay said as she rolled down her window. "Morning Chad!"

Chad looked up at Sharpay alarmed. After shock fell from his face there was pure embarrassment and discomfort from the situation.

Taylor came out of the house as was equally embarrassed as she walked over to Chad and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Gabriella watched as Chad eyes became glued to Taylor's body as she made her way to the car.

"I'm so sorry." Taylor said getting into the backseat. "I swear he came over last night to ask about the permits and one glass of wine lead to another and .." she shrugged assuming she didn't need to explain.

"How was it?" Sharpay asked as she turned around in her seat and looked at Taylor with excitement. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she made her way to Home depot.

"Girl remember Kyle?"

"The one you had sex with in the parking lot." Gabriella said a bit shocked.

"Girl he made Kyle seem like an inexperience teenage boy." Taylor said leaning back in her seat. "We burnt a hole in the floor girl."

Sharpay squealed and Gabriella just giggled.

"Best sex ever." Taylor said giving Sharpay a high five.

Gabriella smirked as she flipped her turning signal as thoughts of this morning flooded her head. Troy's strong muscle chiseled body hovering over hers. His big hard cock inside her pulsing with a rhythm, which drove her crazy. That was the best sex ever.

Troy was sitting in the booth as he talked to a woman sitting across from him and Zeke.

"I think we could pull out all the wood with red colors and dark oak." She said with a smile.

"I just don't the place to be over maculated." Troy said looking over to Zeke.

"I don't think that's going to be the case I mean this is very soft and subtle and I think gender neutral." The woman said as she held out the fabrics.

Zeke felt one of the fabric and smiled. "Honestly this is great." He said looking over at Troy. "First we've seen that keeps to our theme."

"I like the colors." Troy said with a smile.

"I think we found our designer." Zeke looked over at the redheaded woman who smiled with delight.

"Thank you." She beamed.

Troy nodded and got up after Zeke the woman shook their hands and began to talk to Zeke about the start date and budget. Meanwhile Troy notice Chad coming into the place with an envelope.

"Dude please, tell me that's the permit for the liquor."

"It is and the license to sell it."

"Taylor is awesome." Troy said with a smile as he took the envelopes.

"In more ways than one." Chad said with evil grin.

Troy paused as he resealed the envelope after looking inside. "Dude you didn't."

"I couldn't help it she was wearing some v neck business suit with stockings on." He said with smile. "No way I coming out of there unsatisfied."

"No funny business Chad, I need her and she's one of Brie's best friends. Don't fuck up." Troy said pointing the envelope in his direction.

"Relax Fido." Chad said holding up both his hands. "I know the consequences."

"Good." He said walking towards the back.

Zeke who had just sent the lady on her way followed them and shook his head as Troy walked into the back office to place the permit and license in the top locked drawer of his desk.

"You slept with Taylor."

"Yes." Chad said with a smile. "You sleep with Sharpay."

"No." he said a bit disappointed.

"I didn't hear that." Troy said looking at the both of them and sitting down at his desk.

"It's not like I even have a chance." Zeke said looking over at Troy.

"I don't care, just don't do anything stupid." Troy said looking at the picture of him and Gabriella on his desk. There was a pause as Troy smiled at the picture, in a matter of three weeks she would be Gabriella Marie Bolton.

"So how was it?" Zeke said looking up at Chad.

"If you answer that in my office I will reach for the gun in the safe and shoot you between the eyes." Troy said pointing at Chad.

"Come on we have to order all the liquor." Zeke said with a smile.

"Sounds like a party."

Troy watched as then boys left and then he leaned back in his chair and pulled out the contract for the wedding segment of the show. Real love agreed to pay for the wedding as long as they could cover it on an hour special and Gabriella agreed that it was okay. Looking over the last matters of attention he jumped when the phone rang. After rolling his eyes he reached for the phone and picked up.

"Troy Bolton." He said sternly as he looked back at the contract.

"Don't forget about the heat Troy."

Troy laughed as he began to look around his desk for the card of the company Zeke had recommended. "Yes Brie I promise you'll have heat before the end of the week."

"Good because as much as I love it when you keep me warm I'd like to walk around the house without a sweater on." She said.

Troy held up the card. "I'm going to call right now." He said with a smile.

"Good."

"I love you." He said into the phone.

"I love you too."


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay guys. This is it. I love all my readers, I loved getting all your input and knowing how the story made you feel. This has been the best response I've ever had and I'm so grateful. Seriously I did not think this was going to be as big as it was and I really did not expect so many people to like it. The idea for this story came to me while I was watching one of these shows and I had just Finish Double the Trouble. I remember thinking well now one else has done it so why not. As soon as I started I was like oh crap this going to be a lot of work and I was worried the story would suffer but everyone responses kept me going and made me work harder and do better. I love writing fanfiction, I know my grammar and mistakes are sometimes a big issue but this is something I do for fun and I'm sure you read for fun. As long as you get the idea at the end of the day and you loved it or took something out of it I'm happy. I got a lot of idea's for the next story I'm working on so be on the lookout. Til then enjoy and know that I love all of you guys who have been so good and kind and just delightful. You helped me make this story. **

_Confessional Scene_

"_Was moving to Chicago worth it?" he said looking into the Camera. "it's been an entire year and I haven't regretted it at all." He said with a smile. "The Bar and Grill is open and I think we've all worked together to make it very family like and stay true to that same atmosphere I remember being in my parents restaurant." _

_Fade out and Gabriella fades in._

"_We're calling it Bolton's Bar and grill." She said with a smile. "I know it sounds cheesy but I think it has a ring to it that works." She grinned. Gabriella leaned back as she looked into the camera. "Lots of people ask me why I changed my mind at the last minute towards the end of the show." She said her expression getting more serious. "Everyone expected me to say no. Even Troy." she said holding up her hands. There was a pause as she looked off screen. "I think the turning point in my decision was the piece music that I wrote that morning." She said looking back up. " Troy has been honest with me since the beginning about everything else and I feel like I was trying too hard to find that contradiction, that one wrong and when I did it was like a safety net for me." She said crossing her arms. "One year later and I walking down the aisle and I don't regret a moment of my life with him." She said with a warm smile._

_Fade out and Troy fades in._

"_I think when you love someone it's hard to convince yourself that you don't." Troy said with a smile. "I like to believe that her heart knew where she belonged and when I needed her heart to decide it did." He said seriously. "Gabriella is different from every other person or female I've ever known. And she was right I was asking for her to give up everything on a dream that I wasn't even sure was going to work out." he said with a frown. "I know that things worked out better this way because instead of trying to carry this past into my future I simply moved on and paid tribute to my past." _

_Fade out and Grandma fades in._

"_Finally after all these years I can have sex in my living room or the kitchen counter without worrying about that boy just walking on in." she said with a laugh. "Don't get me wrong I love my grandson but I'm not dead, I got woman parts and they need attention." She said leaning back. "I haven't heard anything bad for the last year, every time he calls it's seems like everything is working out and I know my son and daughter law are probably smiling ear to ear because they're proud of Troy." _

_Fade out and Daniel fades in._

"_Troy is a good man." Daniel said leaning in closer to the camera. "He is providing for my daughter, he respects her, he making them a home, and he keeps her happy." He said with a grin. "Every time I see my baby she's glowing." He said wide eyed. "She's not moping around in her bathrobe and pushing numbers around all day, now she's writing music and helping with the that restaurant thing." He said in proud voice. "and she's closer to home." _

_Fade out._

Gabriella was in the dressing room looking at her cream colored gown. Her fingers passed over all the beads and details on the dress as she looked at her reflecting with teary eyes. This was real. All of the people sitting in the pews with loving happy faces, a wonderful man waiting at the altar. She was so ready to take this step in her life to become Mrs. Bolton. Gabriella Marie Bolton.

"oh mi nina" her mother whispered as she adjusted her vail. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." She whispered. "For everything."

Amanda who was standing beside Christina sniffled as she smiled at Gabriella. "Your just glowing with love." Both girls were in light green braid maid dressing Amanda was her marten of honor.

Christina came around to fix her train. "I'm so envious because I signed you up for that show." She said with a laugh. "Why didn't I do that for me?"

"Because you're already happily married." Gabriella said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know." Looking at the camera guy she smiled. "I love my husband." She said clasping her hands together. "He cooks and cleans, I'd never get that lucky twice." She said with a laugh.

Just then Sharpay and Taylor came inside the room dressed in braids maid dresses as well. "Okay everyone is seated and ready." Taylor said with a smile.

Gabriella felt her stomach fill with butterflies. "Where is daddy?"

"Right here." He said coming in the door. "Your uncle is drunk already." He said fixing his tie. "Let just hope he doesn't say or do anything embarrassing." Her father looked at the camera guy and smiled. "Do they have to be everywhere?"

"Part of the contract daddy unless you want to pay for the wedding?" Gabriella said with a small smirk.

"They can film me taking a piss as long as they pay the bill." He said with a grin. Then he turned to the camera guy. "But understand this if you do they're going two need to cars. The police car that's taking me to jail and the ambulance taking you to the hospital."

The camera guy nodded.

"So I'm ready to walk my beautiful daughter down the aisle." Daniel said reaching his arms out to take Gabriella's. "That boy is so lucky to be married to a woman like you." He said with a smile.

Everyone got into position and Troy could see the girls lining up for the walk. His stomach was flipping with excitement and fear. Fear because he was worried she's change her mind and leave him at the altar. Excitement because he knew she'd be walking towards him in a few short moments.

Chad leaned over and patted Troy shoulder. "Relax a little man you look stiff."

"Just excited." Troy said back to him.

"Taylor said she looked like a million dollar bill." Chad whispered. "Just don't forget your vows." He said with a smirk. As he walked away Troy stood there for a moment even stiffer. Troy had a new fear now as he began to recite the vows in his mind to assure himself he knew what to say.

The music started and he watched as Sharpay and Zeke came down the aisle. Then it was Chad and Taylor. Followed by Amanda and Max. Last was Christina and John. And now the big moment Troy wet his lips and took a deep breath.

His heart suddenly sped up as he watched Gabriella walk along side her father he felt a his heart warm and his smile grow. She was beautiful. Her curls came down around her face as the vail held. She was smiling just as he was and he loved the how the strapless gown cupped her body and held it showing her curves but keeping modest.

As soon as Gabriella came up to the altar she kissed her father's cheek, who then shook Troy's hand and placed her hand in his.

"Who gives this bride?" the priest said.

"I her father, Daniel Felix Montez and her mother, Maria Mary Montez."

After he took his seat Troy and Gabriella faced each other holding hands as the priest spoke. Their eyes stayed glued to each other and Gabriella whispered I love you. Troy smiled and whispered back "I love you more."

After the priest talks and welcomes everyone it is time for the vows.

"I Troy Alexander Bolton take you Gabriella Marie Montez to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. To be honest I think I would miss you if I never even got the chance to meet you. Since you've been in my life everything had changed and I love it. I promise I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Troy slips the ring on to her finger.

"I, Gabriella Marie Montez, choose you Troy Alexander Bolton to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to be my friend, my lover, and the father of my children. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want. Our love is real and I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be with when I look at my future I never thought I would find love on reality TV show but I did and I am so happy. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Gabriella slips the ring on his finger.

They kiss.

_Confessional scene_

"_Zeke and I are dating."Sharpay smiled. "Goes to show you that one great love, could begin a ripple effect to others." She said looking at the camera. "I'm happy for her and I really think they're going to make it in life._

_Fade out and Taylor fades in._

"_Love is in the hair and I'm so in love." She said shrugging her shoulders and closing her eyes. "Seeing them together tells me not to give up hope." She said leaning back. "the love I saw today is enough to make anyone believe." _

_Fade out and Chad fades in._

"_For the first time in a long time since after the accident I think he's truly happy." Chad said looking down at his hands. "it's not always easy to open up to someone and to let have that part of you." He said looking back at the camera. "Gabriella is special, she is what he needs and even though for matters of business I didn't want them to end up together I'm glad they did." Chad signed. "I'll never understand Marriage but I respect his decision." _

_Fade out and Zeke fades in._

"_I got to make the wedding cake." He said holding his hands up. "I could not be happier." He said with a beaming smile. "I'm dating a beautiful woman; my friend is married to a great girl. And Chad … Taylor is going to make him fall to his player ways and become a man and I cannot wait for that day when Chad becomes a one woman man because I believe that Taylor is the one who is going to whip out of him." He said wiping his brow. "just when I thought there was no hope for his soul god shined on us a light and its coming down on Taylor." He said with a laugh._

_Fade out. _

Gabriella and Troy stood in the center of the dance floor dancing together. The darkness surrounded them and the spotlight remained on them for their first dance as husband and wife.

_**As long as stars shine down from heaven**_

_**And the rivers run into the sea**_

_**Til the end of time forever**_

_**You're the only love I'll need**_

_**In my life you're all that matters**_

_**In my eyes the only truth I see**_

_**When my hopes and dreams have shattered**_

_**You're the one that's there for me**_

_**When I found you I was blessed**_

_**And I will never leave you, I need you**_

_**Imagine me without you**_

_**I'd be lost and so confused**_

_**I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid**_

_**Without you there to see me through**_

_**Imagine me without you**_

_**Lord, you know it's just impossible**_

_**Because of you, it's all brand new**_

_**My life is now worthwhile**_

_**I can't imagine me without you**_

_**When you caught me I was falling**_

_**You're love lifted me back on my feet**_

_**It was like you heard me calling**_

_**And you rush to set me free**_

_**When I found you I was blessed**_

_**And I will never leave you, I need you**_

_**Imagine me without you**_

_**I'd be lost and so confused**_

_**I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid**_

_**Without you there to see me through**_

_**Imagine me without you**_

_**Lord, you know it's just impossible**_

_**Because of you, it's all brand new**_

_**My life is now worthwhile**_

_**I can't imagine me without you**_

_**When I found you I was blessed**_

_**And I will never leave you, I need you oh**_

_**Imagine me without you**_

_**I'd be lost and so confused**_

_**I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid**_

_**Without you there to see me through**_

_**Imagine me without you**_

_**Lord, you know it's just impossible**_

_**Because of you, it's all brand new**_

_**My life is now worthwhile**_

_**I can't imagine me without you**_

The credits start to roll by the screen and Gabriella hits the remote as she looks over at Troy and their little girl Alex who are asleep.

"Well I thought it was romantic." She said looking at the golden receiver that sat up to look at Gabriella. "It never gets old." she said with a smile. Getting up from the couch she patted Lucy on the head and ejected the DVD.

"It's over already?" Troy said in a mumbled sleepy voice.

"Yes." Gabriella grin as she place the disc into the container. "You want to take Alex up to bed." She said turning around and walking over to the DVD rack to place it on the shelf.

"Yeah." He said shifting a bit because Alex was on his arm. "What time did Jack say he was getting home?" Troy said squinting at the clock that read half past eleven.

"Who knows?" Gabriella whispered reaching for the bowl of popcorn. "Ever since you gave him the car he disappears all the time."

"He's 18." Troy said with a smile. "Let the boy be a boy." He said lifting his eight year old daughter from the couch.

"It'd be easier if he weren't still my baby." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"I bet it'd also be easier if you stopped buying him underwear with cartoon characters on them." Troy laughed as he walked toward the stairs.

"I thought he liked those." She said crossing her arms and making a pouting face.

"When he was nine, babe." She heard him chuckle as Troy disappeared up the stairs with Alex, leaving Gabriella and Lucy in the living room.

"Come on Lucy I'll make us a midnight snack while daddy puts Alex into bed." She said to the dog as she began to walk towards the kitchen.

The End.


End file.
